A New Life: Season 1
by jewelthebrat
Summary: Katie has grown up living and breathing psych. What happens when a trip to Santa Barbra has her sent back in time and into a different universe where psych is actually real? Eventually a Carlton/oc and Shawn/Juliet story.
1. 65 Million Years Off 20 Years Off Part 1

**Hello my amazing readers. New story! I will be updating this, along with my other ones on a regular Bases. hopefully.**

**Summary: Katie is new to Santa Barbra. She has grown up in buffalo her whole life. When suddenly, her life is changed and she is somehow IN her favorite T.V show Psych, can she find a way to survive? Carlton/OC and Shawn/Juliet eventually.**

**They will be going episode by episode and revealing more information on what happened to Katie. You may be a little confused when she thinks about somethings. Don't worry, its normal. Just save it in your memory for later and keep reading. Also, you may not get the title. Also normal.**

**You're not supposed to know what happened to Katie until Shawn and Gus know.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't Own Psych. Some words were copied right out of an episode. I don't own that. I only own Katie.**

**A/n Update: I am updating this story! I'm not changing anything really. What I am doing is fixing any grammar and spelling mistakes. I'm also adding in details, emotion, actions and anything I think will help enhance the story. Once I finish updating every chapter I will update Season 2.**

**So people who have read, feel free to reread and maybe learn some new things this time.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**65 Million Years Off Part 1**

**Or**

**20 Years Off Part One**

"Hello? Anyone there?" I called out. From what I remember, he was either at his dad's, at the morgue, or here at this point.

"Why hello there. " Shawn called out, popping up from behind the wall in their office. Gus came from around the corner and joined him. Looking at them I noticed Shawn had a very subtle look of stress. I used my "gift," not that I needed it considering I already knew this. But it was nice to see I could still pick out those details.

I'm Shawn Spencer and this is my partner Walker Dale Unity."

"Stop it Shawn" Gus said and gave me his flirting smile. I knew I was good looking, especially because I was in my work clothes, which were a gray pencil skirt and jacket with a light green cami. It was one I just bought today so I could fit in with the style. My clothing I had with me were a little too advanced for the time. This outfit and some other clothes cost me the last of my money, but it was worth it. My hair was down showing off its amazing curls. I had on some natural makeup to go with it. All in all, I looked pretty damn good.

"Hello Shawn. Hello Gus. You don't know how excited I am to see you." I said. My excitement had been growing since I realized I would get to meet people from my favorite show. Two of the people that helped shape me into who I am today. Well, really just Shawn but hey, Gus is awesome too. My mental thinking left them enough time to get over there shock of me actually knowing Gus' name. I walked, bouncing with every step, through the door into the other room.

"Wow. You guys really don't clean up at all. Do you?" I said, looking around. There were wrappers, plates, glasses and papers everywhere. Little toys were thrown about, including a skateboard, a furby and a little figure from Thundercats.

"I'm sorry. Do we know you?" Gus asked looking confused.

"With Shawn's perfect photographic memory, If you guys knew me he would remember me." I spoke again looking over the mess in the back room, separate from the rest of the office. Lots of boxes in there. I looked back up at the two of them and saw them gaping at me.

"What?" I asked smirking a little

"O.k. how do you know that." Shawn asked completely confused and wary.

" Don't worry. I won't turn you into the police. Quite the opposite. I want to help you. " I said. They looked at each other, then back at me

"We still don't understand." Gus said. I sighed. What could I do to convince them to let me help with the cases... I could feel my face smiling. I knew the perfect way to get Shawn to open up a bit.

"You guys know where I could get a pineapple smoothie? Then I'll gladly explain how I know these things." This had Shawn beginning to smile like me, but Gus wasn't convinced. Gus turned Shawn around, where they did their little argument thing which I found highly amusing. Shawn turned around and said,

"We will gladly show you to our favorite place to get an amazing fruit smoothie and then you can explain everything to us. Follow me" He said.

"Um. Shawn? Gus is the one with the shotgun car. Speaking of which, can you give me a ride to the smoothie place?" I said smiling sweetly.

" Sure." Gus said smirking, He obviously heard the shotgun thing. Shawn, didn't

"Shotgun" Shawn called out, already walking towards the door.

"Too late. I already called it. Think back to when I spoke" I told him. I could see the moment he realized I had called shot gun.

"Awe, man."

"So, Katie" Shawn said. I had told Gus and Shawn my name in the car" how do you know about me?"

We were sitting at the smoothie place. All of us had our drinks, and now it was my time to explain how I knew them. I figured I would go with the same lie Shawn tells everyone.

"I'm psychic." I told them. They both gave me this look, the one meaning 'you have got to be kidding me.' I set my drink down and the put my hands to my temple, replicating Shawn.

"I'm sensing a dog" I said " Lassie. No, not a dog. Something that starts with a D though. Doctor, no. Dancer. Not even close. Detective! A detective named Lassie. No, lassies your nickname for him. Lassiter. Carlton Lassiter. SBPD Head detective. Who wears a lot of jewels. No, around jewels. No a person, you nicknamed Julies. Juliet. His detective partner. Lassiter has been having a streak of solving cases and you're not getting hired. This morning you went to a crime scene. Saw a man with a bit mark in his back. You thought back to your younger years and remembered Gus's dinosaur head. It fit, but you looked like a fool because dinosaurs are extinct. To make a long vision short, you were hired on the case because the murder victim was actually a paleontologist. Even you didn't see that one coming."

Their eyes were wide opened, staring at me. Finally Shawn spoke.

"But that already happened. You could have been stalking me or something." While he said this, Shawn's eyes held something close to amazement and confusion. He didn't believe I was stalking him, no, but there was no way he believed that I was a psychic. I needed to dazzle him, like he dazzles others into going with his crazy plans.

"Shawn. I know the who, the where, the why the how. I know it all, On most if not all of the cases you get hired on for the next six or so years. Trust me." I paused here, serious me going out the window with the next sentence out of my mouth.

"Plus, If you do what I say, you and Gus will have a picture of yourself in the museum and later get to work on a case involving a curse and a mummy because of it."

"I have a question, Why don't you go to the police with all the information you have?" Gus asked.

"One, you guys are way more fun. Two, there are things I'm going to try to change in the future. I don't know how it will work out, but something's must change. But you guy also must realize, most things have to happen the way they do. I can't change too much, I can't risk that. Three, you really think lassafrass is going to believe a word out of my mouth? He will believe I'm just a part of the cases. I don't want to get arrested."

"Another question! What, for instance, has to happen?" Shawn asked.

"For one." I paused, really not wanting to say this out loud. " Shawn needs to get shot. " I said.

"He what!?" Gus exploded, causing some people to stare at us. I waited for Gus to calm down and people to look away to keep talking.

"He needs to get shot. It won't happen for a year or two. but it needs to happen. That's too big of an event to change. The thing I can change is me telling them where Shawn is because they literally walked right past you, Shawn, and didn't notice. "

"By they you mean...?" Shawn asked

"Lassie and your dad." I said shrugging and taking the last sip of my pineapple smoothie.

"So, you really are psychic?" Gus asked, looking a little scared at the idea of that being the truth. I sighed.

"Gus, honestly, me being psychic is fifty times more believable than the truth. Please try to trust me. My turn at a question."

"Ask away," Shawn said.

"Do you guys want my help? Bonus is, together we could solve more cases which would lead to more money for psych."

They looked at each other for a second before turning to me and saying "Yes"

"Awesome! " I said. This was turning out to be one of the best days of my life.

"So what do we do first?" Shawn asked.

"Simple. First, you tell me what was the last thing to happen before I came into psych so I can figure out what comes next. Then we tell the police that I'm your new psychic partner. I suggests the story should be that I found you guys by channeling magic head over there but you can make up whatever story. "

"That's a great idea, and I'm sure Lassie will love having another psychic." Shawn said. He stood up , throwing away his smoothie and me and Gus followed. We walked outside towards the blueberry and I thought of what Shawn said, about Lassiter being mad about having a new psychic around. I did have detective experience. Maybe I should mention that to Shawn.

"By the way, this may be good to know, I did go to the police academy and passed so technically I am a real cop, in fact, I have my detective badge, which may come in handy especially when lassie freaks because I have a gun."

"You have a gun?" Gus asked shocked.

"Yeppers. Want to see? " I asked excitedly. I was very proud of my gun and the fact that I had papers to carry it wherever I went. I had it on me at the moment, a fact that I'm sure didn't slip Shawn's observation.

"Umm. Maybe later.." Gus said. I turned to Shawn, hoping to make him see how beneficial it would be to have me around.

"You know what having another partner who is a girl means? You need to think of two names when we are introduced to new people!" I said. He smiled and started bouncing.

"Hell yes! This is great!" Shawn said, getting into the blueberry.

"Yep! Now I suggest we go to the dead guys house. Going to the museum first will be a bust and just put us behind. Right now, we need to psych back into the good graces of the Santa Barbra Police Department."

"Lets go then!" Shawn said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

After looking through all the things at the paleontologist's house, we left to go outside when Lassiter and Juliet showed up.

"Spencer. Getting tired of- wait. Who is that? You didn't bring a date, did you?" Lassiter asked, pointing to me.

"Detectives." I said giving a handshake to each of them. "No, I am not Shawn's date. I am psych newest member, I also was a detective in buffalo before moving here. I came here because I, like Shawn, am a psychic."

Lassiter looked suspicious at me, and Juliet just smiled and looked friendly. She was probably happy to have another girl around all the guys. In an attempt to prove my psychic ability and win over the two detective, I continued talking.

"For instance, The code to the shed is 25329. Inside you will find missing tools used for excavation. One of them could be your murder weapon. They are probably in his or hers missing truck, so if you find the truck you find the murder weapon."

They stood there shocked for a second before Carlton growled out "Great. Another one." And Juliet gave me a smile. "Excuse Detective Lassiter over here. Its very nice meet you.."

"Katherine Noel, but please just call me Katie. You guys should get going trying to find the truck." I told them.

"Let's go O'Hara. Now." Lassie said menacingly and with a little wave the turned to leave. I had the greatest idea as he was walking away and decided to act upon the thought.

"At least I didn't call you lassie!" I called out after them. Shawn chuckled a little while Gus just frowned at my antics.

"Alright guys. I got them to not go inside. Where is a Ojhi fruit stand. There was boxes inside from there." I said. Shawn looked a little down so I said. "Shawn, you would have found that clue if we went in a second time. This was just faster though and gave more credibility to psych. I promise you will get plenty of opportunities to have psychic episodes coming up." I said. He smiled again.

"Come on guys! Lets get to shotgun Ojhi!" Shawn yelled. Walking towards the front of the house. Gus and I followed.

"Awe man." I said as we walked to the car, Shawn getting in the front.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"A cluck cluck here." Shawn said pointing down.

We were in the chief's office. Gus, Shawn and I already went to the farm and checked everything out. We also got shot at, just like in the episode.

Even expecting it, the shooting caused adrenaline to course through my veins and myself to upholster my gun. Gus wanted me to shoot at the person, but I refused. We were on private property after all. I didn't want to be charged with anything, so I ended up putting the gun back and yelling for them to run. My cop instincts still instilled in me lead had me running behind Shawn and Gus, covering the civilians from the gunshots. It was interesting to say the least.

After I had introduced myself to the chief, Shawn started to go into 'psychic mode' to give the chief his clue. I decided to help, assuming that my impute would

"And a cluck cluck here" I chimed in. Shawn smiled, glad I was helping and that he was not the only one being completely ridiculous. Though he did enjoy being ridiculous.

"Here a cluck." He said pointing

"There a cluck" I said I said also pointing

"Everywhere a …" We both said at the same time.

"Cluck?" The chief supplied. "Let me guess, you have a name. McDonald perhaps?"

"No, Not a name. A farm.." Spencer said. "With an old farmer."

Just then, Lassiter and Juliet came in and revealed that they solved the case.

"I don't buy it." Spencer said giving me a fleeting look. I nodded slightly saying he was right, that the case wasn't so simple.

"What part exactly, the damning evidence or the murder weapon." Lassiter said sarcastically.

"There is more going on in this case. You're picking up the wrong guy. Sorry Lassiter, but this is the case that will end your streak." I said. He gave me this glare which frightened me, but I didn't show it. I was good with hiding my emotions.

"And just who are you to say that, huh? You waltz in here claiming to be a psychic too. You guys have no respect for real detective work-"

"Just stop right there, detective." I spat out the word detective, glaring right back at him. "It seemed to have slipped your mind that I was a detective for five years before coming here. So I know what its like to look at crime scenes and file all the reports. Don't go and tell me I have no respect for the job." I said.

"You're a detective?" The chief asked, cutting into Lassiter's and mine's stand off.

"Was. In buffalo." I said. Sadly. I missed it. Even all the paperwork.

She had a thoughtful look on her face as Shawn began to speak again. He said the name of the farm and Carlton had a smug look on his face as he replied back. It also had an angry look. Probable from me, which is a little upsetting. I like liked Lassiter on the show. It was a big joke between me and my friends that they argued over Shawn and I only wanted lassie.

After they were done and Lassiter dismissed all of our hunches, which were right, we left to go get tools from Mr. Spencer. Oh joy.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Shawn, what are you doing? And who is this?" Mr. Spencer asked from his chair in the living room. His voice lost its somewhat harsh tone he was using to talk to Shawn when he saw me.

"Hello Mr. Spencer. I'm Katherine Noel, but please call me Katie." I told him. He smiled at me politely and almost pitifully, like I was just another girl Shawn brought home like one of Shawn's toys and would soon be abandoned once he loses interest.

"Hello Katie. Can I ask why you're here?"

"Yeah, why are we here Shawn?" Gus asked his best friend.

"We need tools." I said. Shawn looked at me shocked. He never told us his plan.

"Tools?" Gus asked unaware of Shawn gaping at me like a fish out of water.

"Yes. For digging." Shawn replied, finally pulling himself together.

"Shawn, are you still on that dinosaur thing?" Mr. Spencer asked exasperated, folding his paper and setting it on the table in front of him.

"Of course. It's not wrong." I told him. He gave me this look.

"And just how do you know that Katie?" he asked in this voice that sounded like he was talking to a 3 year old. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"First, I'm not three. Please don't talk to me like I am. Second, I am a detective. Or was until I moved here. Third, I know this because" I paused for dramatic effect. I'm psychic" I put my hands up to my temple like Shawn does. It was his turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"O.k. so I'm not psychic." I told him putting my hands down "But, as I told these guys, Its way more believable than what really happened, and also explains how I know certain things. So can we please take the tools?"

"Why do you need them?" Mr. Spencer asked.

"We stepped foot on this guy walkers farm in Ojhi and he starts blasting us with buck shot." Shawn started to say. My eyes widened as I remembered what happened next. I tried to discreetly get him to stop but he didn't notice me.

"We know that the dead guy was there every night up to his death digging around the periphery of this property." Shawn finished talking and started to walk toward the back door to the house.

"Look Shawn, wait." Mr. Spencer stood up "I don't want you borrowing my tools." Before Shawn could say that Gus would leave his ring, I spoke up.

"No, Gus will not Shawn. And no, I won't either." I said that last part just incase he thought of something for me to give. He looked a little hurt at me. I shrugged.

"I can't support this" Mr. Spencer said shaking his head at us.

"There's a shocker. You not being supportive." To an outsider it would look like Shawn was just joking around when he said that, but I knew what his dad said hurt him.

"Will you shut up and listen to your father before you jump to conclusions" I told him.

"I can't support you going to someplace where you can get shot." Mr. Spencer said.

"Wait. Are you worried about me?" Shawn asked his dad. I found it sad that Shawn looked shocked at this revelation. Sad, but not surprising.

"Shawn, I've been worried about you since you were three and you started eating your own toenails." Mr. Spencer told Shawn. I laughed, but tried to pass it off as a cough.

"I didn't eat my own toenails. "Shawn said to me before looking back at his dad.

"Look, we won't go anywhere near the house, and if it will make you feel better-"

"No, you won't stand behind Gus, or me for that matter." I said cutting him off.

"But you have a gun!" Shawn said, pointing to it.

"I do have a gun, but I'm not a detective here so I'm only authorized to use it at the shooting range or, yes, in self defense. But the trespassing and private property sign cancels out the self defense. Hence why I didn't shoot back today."

"You have a gun?" Mr. Spencer said shocked. Lots of shocking things today apparently.

"Yes. I believe I said I was a detective before I moved here. I still have all my papers to carry it and everything."

"I still don't like it. Doesn't feel right." Mr. Spencer said shrugging. " I know feelings."

"Pardon me." Shawn said "Did you just say 'I know feelings'?" Mr. Spencer looked down in embarrassment and Shawn patted him on the shoulder before leading us out the back.

* * *

**The first chapter is complete! Any thoughts?**


	2. 65 Million Years Off 20 Years Off Part 2

**On to the next part!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I still do not own Psych. But i did just buy a pineapple!**

** A/N Update: I decided that, due to this being a work in progress, instead of taking down chapters I haven't updated I would leave them up. If a chapter has been updated, It will have one of these updated a/n in the beginning after the disclaimer.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**65 Million Years off Part 2**

**Or**

**20 Years Off Part 2**

"There has got to be a pattern. These people dig with reason." Shawn said. All three of us stood in front of the holes with different digging tools.

"How do you know that" Gus asked.

"Please Gus, you should know by now Shawn has worked practically everywhere." I said. I wish Shawn would just hurry up and remember the stupid piece of paper he thought was a tic-tac-toe board. This was taking so long. Of course I could remind him, but I want to give Shawn his moments,

"Wait a second" Shawn said. "That wasn't a tic-tac-toe board earlier. It was all the places he had dug."

"There were like, twenty-five X's. No way he scored that often." Gus replied.

"x didn't mark the spot in this case." I told him.

Shawn figured out which hole was the one where he scored and we looked down at the hole.

"This is the only hole filled with a bulldozer." Shawn noticed.

"No self respecting paleontologist would use a bulldozer" Gus said looking offended.

"Why do you know that?" Shawn ask Gus.

"Because Gus likes to look up random obscure facts so he looks smart when someone needs to know something random or obscure. Why do you think his job as a sales rep last such long hours? He need's to keep looking for facts" I said. Shawn laughed at my comment and Gus looked a little embarrassed. My eyes widened.

"Oh my god it's true! You do look them up!" I said before joining Shawn in laughing.

"Is not." Gus mumbled.

"It is. Look at your face!" Shawn choked out between laughs as me and him leaned on each other so we didn't fall to the ground. I had changed into some yoga pants and an old, or in the case of the year, new, t-shirt I had in my suitcase. Some of my only clothes that now fit in my time.

T shirts never go out of style.

"Let's just dig." Gus said, grabbing a shovel.

Shawn and him spent the next two hours digging. Well, not so much Shawn for the first hour until Gus hit him with a shovel. My excuse included that a) I already knew what was down there, b) someone needed to keep watch for that crazy farmer, and finally c) they needed the exercise.

After a bit, Shawn and Gus finally found the bone's the paleontologist had found. Gus noticed that the paleontologist had already finished cleaning the small section of bone that the guys uncovered inside the hole. When Shawn got the leaf blower out, I held Gus back while Shawn jumped in and used it.

"Wouldn't want your clothes to get even more dirty." I told him. The leaf blower shot dirt all over the top of the hole. When Shawn turned it off, we both jumped in. All three of us knelt down gaping at what was there.

"Shawn," Gus said "We just discovered a dinosaur"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Why did we have to fill in that hole?" Gus moaned from the floor where he was laying. Clearly the guys were not used to hard labor.

"We had to have it for when we unmask the killer." Shawn said from next to him.

" I still don't get it." Gus said.

"The paleontologist was on the trail of a fossil graveyard, which lead him right to the farms. Farmer whatever his name is wouldn't let him dig on the land so he took matters into his own hands in the cover of darkness." I said from Gus's office chair where I was drinking some water. I helped bury the bones, knowing that all three of us had to get out of there. I, unlike the other two, was completely fine. I was feeling good. If anything, I was hungry.

"Why wouldn't the farmer let him dig?" Gus asked.

"Maybe he didn't want his farm disturbed." Shawn said, trying to come up with something.

"Sorry. That's not it." I said.

"Yeah. A dig like that is worth millions to the owner. And the fossils we discovered weren't even on cropland." Gus agreed with me while sitting up, with some difficulty.

"We?" Shawn questioned.

"Yes we. Don't try to take away my discovery Shawn." Gus said.

"Fossils like that would have a swarm of people coming in from all over." I said to them, trying to imagine it. Thousands of scientists and researchers, as well as dinosaur fanatics and fans.

"Why wouldn't he just lease the land?" Gus asked.

"I have an idea!" Shawn said sitting up. He managed to do it much quicker the Gus, but still had some difficulty. It would have been funny how much digging kicked their ass if it wasn't so sad at the same time. "Let's ask him!"

"What?" Gus asked looking at Shawn like he's crazy. "We're pretty sure we just found a cold blooded murderer and you just want to go to his house and ask him about it?"

"Hell yes! Let's go!" I said setting my water on the desk and standing up.

"We can ask nicely." Shawn suggested as he too stood up.

"No!" Gus practically yelled.

"Alright Alright. Time for a cover story. What do you think Shawn?" I asked, trying to help make Gus a bit more comfortable.

"Yeah. We're vacuum salesmen. No, traveling gypsies." He said. Then he got really excited. "No no NO! We'll do Of Mice and Men." He paused before saying. "I'm Lennie"

"No." Gus said.

"I second Gus, because the only girl character is Curley's wife and there is no way I will be her." I said. Shawn ignored me and took on his "Lenny" accent

"George you said I could take care of those rabbits-"

"Shawn" I said

"George and later on you're going to cook those-"

"Shawn!" Gus said.

"No Lennie, Shawn." Gus said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Come on, do you know how long I've waited to do pull out my Lennie?" Shawn said.

"You're just going to have to wait a bit longer." I said standing next to them at the Ojhi fruit stand.

"Listen to Katie. We are going to do people from the national paleontologist society thing as agreed upon." Gus said

"And we are going to keep it very. Very. Simple." I said, knowing that all this still wouldn't work. Shawn would do what he wanted.

"It's still not as good as me whipping out my Lennie" Shawn said before walking over to the fruit stand with use following behind.

"Now why are we stopping here?" Gus asked.

"Gus, have you tried these peaches?" Shawn asked. The Chinese worker who was here earlier when we stopped popped up from behind the counter.

"You back" he said, smiling.

"We're addicted to your citrus." Shawn told him, grabbing one of the peaches and tossing it up in the air.

"Peaches aren't citrus, Shawn. They're stone fruit." Gus told him.

"It's the same thing." Shawn replied back

"No, not the same thing. They have pits. Peaches, cherries, plums, and apricots."

"I think its drupes, not stone fruit." I said to Gus.

"I've heard it both ways." Gus said back. I managed to control myself from squealing at that sentence. I was such a fangirl.

Shawn finished questioning the vender about where he got his fruit before we got back into the car and drove up to the house on walker farms'. We parked and started walking to the door.

"You sure you don't want me to do Of Mice and Men?" Shawn asked, knowing that he was going to do it no matter what we said.

"You so much as slur one word," Gus said "I'll give you an Indian burn so hot your socks will catch fire."

"Wow. Indian burn? Way to go old school." I said, and in my eyes that was saying something.

"Haven't been threatened with that this millennium." Shawn added to my comment.

"Take a shot if your ulna feels safe." Gus said.

"I don't think the ulna is in the forearm." I told Gus, thinking back to my limited knowledge of bones in the body.

"Trust me, it is." Gus replied.

"How can you Indian burn a bone?" Shawn questioned, added to Gus' already noticeable frustration.

" Would you two stop analyzing my threat." Gus said as Shawn knocked on the door.

"Then get your threat right" I said.

"I did get it right" Gus manage to say right before Sullivan Walker answered the door.

After we got over the confusion of the name of the farm, Mr. Walker close the door on us. We looked at each other, and Shawn knocked again. We tried again with the Paleontologist thing but again he shut the door. He finally opened one more time, in which Shawn did his Lennie impersonation. Again, the door was shut in our faces.

As we walked down the steps of the porch, Shawn noticed the holes near the property, but Shaw thought they were the doing of the paleontologist, and not of Mr. Walker.

We looked at them for a moment before Gus spoke.

"These holes are all new and dug with a bulldozer. A real paleontologist-"

"Would never had used such and indelicate tool," Me and Shawn said at the same time, still staring at the holes.

"Then walker dug these." Shawn said, figuring out who it really was. "But if the gold mines over there" Shawn pointed over to the holes the paleontologist dug "Then why is he digging over here?"

As we all walked towards the car to go back to psych, Shawn's dad called. He wanted to make sure we were nowhere near the farm. He told Shawn about Walkers partner going missing twenty years ago on a case Mr. Spencer had. He also said how him and his partner never found him. Shawn preceded told his dad where we were and immediately hung up.

I knew Mr. Spencer would be here soon.

Shawn called Juliet and told her that he guarantees in 10 minutes he can solve the case, nab the murderer, solve an additional unsolved case, and unearth a dinosaur.

I knew the chief, Juliet and Lassiter would be here sooner then Mr. Spencer.

Now we just had to wait

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

When Juliet, Lassiter and the Chief arrived, The first two went to talk to Mr. Walker and the Chief came over to us.

"Mr. Spencer. Mr. Guster. Miss Noel. How nice to see you." The chief said to us. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lassiter and Juliet being led away by Mr. Walker.

The three of us said hello to the chief and made small talk as we followed a bit behind Mr. Walker and the two detectives. Mostly she asked me questions about my previous work experience.

"Yes chief, I was head detective in buffalo for a few months before moving here."

"Why move, with that kind of position?" Gus asked me.

"The spirits Gus, I follow them wherever they led. Just like Shawn does." I said, using a lot of effort to keep a straight face and not laugh for the sake of the chief being there. If it got out I wasnt a psychic, Shawn's lack of psychic abilities may also come out.

The four of us caught up to Lassiter, Juliet and Mr. walker to solve the case. There was the confusion about Shawn's name being Lennie, due to our earlier encounters with Mr. Walker..

"My name is not Lennie, Mr. Walker, but if it were, I would have been amazing." Shawn said

"No, you wouldn't have." Me and Gus both said at the same time.

"Would have brought tears, Guys" Shawn said. Me and Gus just shook our heads.

"The point?" Juliet asked.

"Me and this lovely lady next to me," As Shawn said 'Lovely Lady' a micro expression flickered across Lassiter's face. Was…was that Jealousy? No. It can't be. He hates me. " We are psychics Mr. Walker. We work for the SBPD, and the mystic vibrations of the sea have brought us here to solve not one, but two murders." Gus held up two fingers. The chief and Juliet looked astonished at Shawn accusations. Lassiter just looked annoyed.

"Christopher Frances was a persistent annoyance, huh." I said smiling sweetly at Mr. Walker. He shifted uncomfortably.

"He couldn't help it. His department was going under" Shawn said. "He was desperate to find something significant to save his career."

"He knew that your property, Mr. Walker, held the key" I said "But you wouldn't let him dig."

"You couldn't let him dig." Shawn said shaking his head. Lassiter and Juliet both took a step towards Mr. Walker, closing him in and making it harder if he chose to run. "So he did what every self respecting paleontologist on the brink of a nervous breakdown would do."

"He dug anyway. Secretly. Under the blanket of night, and into the early morning. And he dug. And he dug." I stopped talking to let Shawn continue.

"And he found something. And that's when you" Shawn paused and pointed at walker. "Found him. You knew the magnitude of the find. You knew once word got out you couldn't stop the rest of the world from coming here and digging to. And you couldn't have the rest of the world digging here, could you?"

"Shawn!" A voice called from behind us. Everyone turned to look at Mr. Spencer but I kept my eyes on Mr. Walker. There was a little sweat on his forehead. His hand was twitching, meaning he was nervous. Other then that, he showed no signs of being nervous. Yet.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked his dad, who just ran up to all of us.

"I was worried." He paused. "About my tools." The chief sighed. "What? If I knew you" He said gesturing at Shawn "Were finally smart enough to bring some back up I wouldn't have had to come up here." Shawn looked away, almost embarrassed.

"Shawn and Katie, would you please tell him why Walker wouldn't let them dig" Gus said.

"Simple." I said.

"Roger Deacons" Shawn said.

"Deacons is buried on the property!" Mr. Spencer yelled out, his hands shooting into the air in excitement.

"Dad! You just blew the big reveal"

"You already mentioned his name Shawn."

"They don't know that Deacon was the partner Walker Killed twenty years ago." Shawn said in his whiny voice.

"Hey now. Wait a minute here." Mr. Walker said, bringing everyone's attention back to him. His nervousness increasing. Most people would be able to see it now. He kept shifting, his sweat had increased.

"Say what now?" Lassiter growled out, shocked at the information Shawn just shared.

"Yeah." Shawn said enthusiastically, acting oblivious to his anger.

"He killed Deacons and buried him somewhere on the property and can't remember where." I said.

"Isn't that right Mr. Shootie-pants." Shawn said tauntingly.

"I don't have to s- stand here and take this."

And with that stutter, Mr. Walker just signed his prison sentence.

"No" Lassiter said "Actually you do." He turned to Shawn and me. "What does this have to do with Christopher Francen?"

"He killed Francen when he caught him standing over his Dinosaur discovery" Shawn said, his enthusiasm over the reveal was lost when he dad showed up and so he was more reserved now. Well, as reserved as Shawn could be.

"It sent him flying into the teeth of the dinosaur." I said.

"He couldn't bury him here. No no no. Frances had called the farm."

"Snooped around the farm"

"There was a trail to the farm. He had to dump him where there would be no forensics. Like the Ocean."

"Just let the salt water clean the corps and wash it to shore." I said

"And the murder scene, well, he hoped on his handy bulldozer and filled the hole." Shawn concluded.

"I'm sorry Lassiter, I didn't want to be right." I said quietly to Lassiter. I truly was sorry. I tried to tell him that with my eyes

"I think I need a lawyer" Mr. Walker said.

"I think you right." Lassiter told him as he roughly took Mr. Walker's hands and cuffed them behind his back.

"You still haven't told me why he dug all the hole around the house, Shawn." Mr. Spencer said.

"Yes he did." I replied. "He said that Mr. Walker forgot where he had buried Deacons."

"Are we done here Mr. Spencer and Miss Noel?" The chief asked.

"No" Shawn said.

"Sadly" I mumbled. I didn't think anyone had heard me, but I saw another micro expression on Lassiter's face that was a smile. I guess he heard.

"For my Final Demonstration." Shawn said as he grabbed the shovel out of the bag he was carrying. "I will now unearth a dinosaur"

As Gus and Shawn argued over the shovel and discovery rights I walked over to Mr. Spencer. Shawn and Gus continued arguing as everyone else walked towards the cars.

"Don't worry about Shawn." I told him. "I do know what happens over the next few years, even if you don't believe it's because i'm psychic. He'll be fine. Besides, He's being a cop like you wanted. Just, in his own way." I said. He smiled at me.

"You're not dating him, are you?" Mr. Spencer asked. I laughed, though I did notice Carlton's grip got a bit tighter on Mr. walker.

"No, and I don't plan to."

I had someone else in mind.

* * *

**Yes my dear readers! Its a Carlton/OC Story! Any thoughts so far?**


	3. Psy vs Psy Vs Something Else Entirely p1

**On With the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own psychic. again, some lines were taken right out of the show. I don't own those. I only own Katie**

**A/N Update: This chapter has officially been updated.**

**This story takes place in 2008 for the record. **

**Psy Vs. Psy Part 1**

**or**

**Psy Vs. Psy. Vs Something else entirely**

It was the beginning of a beautiful day. Birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Psych had a case. In fact, Shawn, Gus, and I were all walking into the Police department for a meeting right now.

"Oh Look, there's Lassie" Shawn said. He was about to continue talking, about tying shoes, and make a fool of himself, but I stopped him.

"That's not Lassie, Shawn. That's Special Agent Lars Ewing of the Treasury Department. He is very important. Respect him." I said, pausing before continuing on to answer his next silly question. "And yes, we have a department that deal just with treasure."

"Every time you take away my chance at saying something hilarious, it kills a little piece inside me. Pretty soon I'll be completely dead, do you want to be responsible for that?" Shawn asked. We turned and walked towards the Chiefs office. I was about to respond but wasn't able to when Shawn caught sight of Lindsay.

"Oh. Oh oh." Shawn said, stopping both of us. Not taking his eyes off Lindsay he continued to talk. "Wait, get us a seat but not on the side. I'll be right back."

I decided to let him go ahead and make a fool of himself with this one. I wanted to see his face in person when he saw Lindsay walk into the office.

Plus, she was kind of important in the next case.

"Come on Gus, Let's get seats on the side and piss of Shawn" I said. He smiled and we both went into Chief Vicks Office.

"Hello Mrs. Noel, Mr. Guster" The Chief said.

"Hello Chief" Gus said

"Hello. And hello Lassie and Julies." I said.

"Oh no, not you with the nicknames too." Lassiter moaned while Juliet just smiled and gave a little nod my way. I just smirked at him as Ewing entered the room, thinking of what was to come.

"Good morning Special Agent Ewing" I said. Everyone just stared at me. I put my hands to my temple.

"Psychic"

"Right" The Chief said and turned to Ewing. "So let me official welcome you to Santa Barbra -" Shawn walked in and, of course, interrupted the Chief.

"Don't interrupt." He said to the Chief, then he faced Ewing "Hello Special Agent Ewing. Very nice to meet you" Everyone, again, just stared. At least it was directed at Shawn and not me. The stare also may have had something to do with Shawn being respectful. I can't believe he took my advice.

When Shawn noticed the stares, he said "Psychic." giving the same excuse I did.

"May I just say, if I was a forager and was trading out my counterfeit money for real money, I would use twenties, not hundreds. Especial with home depot's." I said inspecting my nails while I talked. I was trying to look nonchalant. When no one said anything I looked up. Again with the staring.

"I was just saying. It's not very smart of the forager to use hundreds at a home depot. It looks suspicious."

"How on earth do you know that?" Lassiter said. His eyes were filled with questions.

"Now Lassie, don't go beating yourself up because you can't control a gift as powerful as mine and Shawn's. It IS a big responsibility. I'm pretty sure I speak for Shawn and myself when I say, a small 'Thank you for helping use by using you amazing power' along with a pineapple smoothie is a great way to show you appreciate our work." I said, giving him my best smile. Shawn laugh, Juliet covered hers up with a cough, and the Chief smiled.

"Yes, well." The Chief said, turning away from me. "We are ready to help in any way possible, isn't that right." She gave all of us looks, except Ewing of course.

"Yes, we are ready to help you with this federal bust." Lassiter said, always eager to please. His suit today, like most days, was immaculate, and his shoes looked like they were recently shinned. His face lacked its usual scruff, meaning he shaved this morning.

Ewing looked at him for only a few seconds, then looked back at the chief.

"Who is this?"

"This is Carlton Lassiter, our head detective and his junior partner Juliet O'Hara"

He looked at Juliet, and his face got smoother. He smiled.

"Ah, The name Juliet. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night. Romeo and Juliet" Ewing said to Juliet. Before Shawn could say anything idiotic, I stomped on his foot.

"Ow" He hissed at me.

"Shhh" I said back.

After Lassiter confused Mildred, Ewing's personal human recording device, with an anagram, Lindsay was introduced as being Ewings psychic. Shawn face as she walked in was priceless. Chief Vick, Ewing, Lassiter and Juliet left for the conference room leaving us four behind.

"Little skeptical of Psychics are we." Shawn said, sounding a little pissed off.

"She only meant you Shawn" I said, but I was looking at Lindsay, "She thinks she saw you looking at her fingers and noticed they had calluses showing she recently played the Guitar. She also believes she can prove we are fakes, which we are not." I said. Her shock only showed for half a second.

"Please, he probable filled you in on that and you used deductive reasoning." She sneered at me.

"Or Shawn and I really are psychic and you're the fake." I said back to her, stepping closer to her.

"Bring it." She spat back at me. We were about an inch away from each other's face.

"You're. On." I spat right back at her. I hated this chick for using Shawn. I may like Carlton way better, but Shawn was still down right awesome. She was going down.

Especially since I already knew it was her who would kill the forger.

She turned and left the psych office.

"What was that?" Shawn asked, for once not making some random 80's movie reference.

"That, my dear friend, was me making sure you don't question whether she is actually psychic or not. She is not, nor ever will be. She is pure evil." I said before turning and leaving the office. I popped my head back in and said "Later, when you need to describe a man, he has an earring in his left ear."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

As Chief Vick gave us her pep talk about us not being shown up on our turf, I wasn't paying attention. I already knew what she was going to say, so I used this time to think.

I was worried about the problems my life seemed to be attracted to now that I've joined psych. My only income as of right now was my cut of the psych money. I was sleeping in the psych office because I couldn't afford an apartment. At least, I don't think. I mean, yes, all of my money I had saved before was saved in a bank, but I had no clue if it was still there. I had gone back in time. I'd assume there would be negative money if it was even still opened. I should check into this later tonight.

I do have my car though. The Jaguar XJ220 in red. (By my standards, it is a pretty old car, but the car already came out in this time so it's not weird that I have it. Besides, my car may be old, but I take such good care of it that it might as well be brand new. It does look that way.) I got it from the hotel I was staying at after the last case. I'm very pleased to say Shawn and Gus are very impressed with it. Gus is also happy we can take my car and not his company car now.

I, luckily, had my mom's old gun on me when I came to Santa Barbara, which so happens to be the newest gun in this year. My papers to carry seemed to have changed, making it seem like I just registered for the gun this year. My birth certificate change too, showing I was born in 1977. Still 28, just born in a different year. It makes me wonder If there is a little girl being trained by her mom back in Buffalo.

"Katie" Shawn said shaking me. I guess he had been calling my name for a few moments. Shawn, Gus and I were stopped outside the entrance to the Home Depo. The others must have gone inside.

"Wha- oh, sorry." I blushed. This was embarrassing.

"No worries. Just wanted to make sure you were o.k. You had this serious look on your face "He said. Him and his odd moments of caring.

"I'm fine" I said "Now let's go solve this case" We gave each other knuckles walked inside to find Ewing grilling the cashier about the hundred dollar bills.

"Here" I whispered to Shawn, giving him an apple I had in my purse with a 100 carved into it. I had put lemon on it to prevent the apple inside from turning brown. Shawn looked at it and gave me a questioning look. I pointed at Ewing and the cashier and when Shawn got what I wanted him to do, his eyes lit up.

"If I came in with a one hundred carved into an apple, would you take it?" Ewing asked.

"Here, in case you need a visual demonstration. I would like to buy hammer, but I only have this hundred." Shawn said, talking in a deep voice during the one part to imitate the forager during the last sentence. He put the apple down on the table so the hundred carved into it was facing all of us, not the cashier. Me and Juliet both laughed and covered it up with coughs. Lassiter looked annoyed, Lindsay and Ewing looked pissed and the chief and Gus just rolled their eyes.

"Spencer, where did you get an apple with a one hundred carved into it from?" Lassiter asked in what I call his 'I'm talking to a child whom I may just kill' voice.

"I had a vision it would come in handy" Shawn said and shrugged, taking back the apple and taking a bit.

Ewing started talking about the science aspect of forgery, and started to explain where things were printed on a hundred dollar bill.

"I'm sorry, but does anyone else find this unbearable boring. I don't know how Mrs. Leikin works, but Gus, Katie and I are going to investigate the heart of the store and search for our culprit's twisted, wretched, filthy aura. Because that is what serious psychics do." Shawn said. We all turned around and left the group at the register.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"This is so cool" I said excitedly. I would be bouncing as well, but I didn't want to shake the basket. Is that what it's called?

"I know, right!" Shawn said almost bouncing with me. He went higher and higher up on the lift until Gus saw him.

"Shawn, Katie, what are you doing?" Gus asked.

"Shawn? Katie?" I heard Mr. Spencer from behind me. Perfect.

"Dad? Wow you look so tiny down there." Shawn said, greatly exaggerating the height we were at.

"Hello Gus." I said, and turned towards Mr. Spencer. "Hello Mr. Spencer."

"Hello Katie." He said to me with a smile then looked to Shawn. "Shawn, what are you doing up there?"

"What does it look like I'm doing" He said. Gus walked over to join Mr. Spencer on the ground below us. "I'm on a case. A Federal one."

"Of course you are. Well, when you're done at the pentagon I want you over at my house I have a project for you." Mr. Spencer said.

" 'fraid we're going to be a little busy having our picture taken with the president of the united states." I shook my head at Shawn and his craziness.

"I'll send him over when we're done with the case Mr. Spencer." I said. He smiled at me.

"Thank you Katie, at least one of you shows some respect."

"Do I have to?" Shawn whined from next to me.

"Yes Shawn, you promised your dad because he helped you on the last twelve cases. Now bring us down and let's get to work." I said. I looked down towards Mr. Spencer and Gus.

"Bye Mr. Spencer." I said.

"Bye Katie. Good luck." he said as he walked away.

"Traitor" Shawn said when his father was gone and he was down from the lift.

"You still going to say that when I let you ride shotgun in my car the next time we have a case?" I asked. His eyes widened and he started bouncing with excitement. The basket shook and I gripped the sides to keep myself from falling over the edge.

"Yes!" Shawn said, "Now, where is the surveillance room?" We had reached the floor and were stepping off the lift to join Gus on the ground. The wonderful, solid, non-shaking ground.

"You know." I said, thinking of how much time was wasted in the surveillance room and how Lindsay already was there. "It might just be better for me to tell you what is on the tapes…"

"Awesome! What did I find out?" Shawn asked.

"The guy who watches the monitor's isn't very smart. Lindsay already looked at the tapes last night, and found out that the forager is good. He managed not to get his face on any cameras and you saw a car key that goes to a Nissan, a Lamborghini to be precise. Oh, and he has the earring and a scar." I said. He contemplated this for a moment before saying

"Alright! Off to go get everyone else!"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"You mean to tell me the only thing you can be sure of is that he was a man.?" Ewing asked the cashier as we walked up to the counter. Both looked frustrated and annoyed at each other.

"Well, technically I can't even be sure of that now, can I?" The cashier said sarcastically, clearly annoyed with all the questions.

"Wait" I interrupted, putting my hands to my temple. "I'm getting something. Shawn?"

"Yes. Yes." He said also putting his hands to his temple. I hoped this worked out well.

"He has a small scar, about three inches, on the jaw line." I said.

"Yes. I also see an earring. Left ear. It looks fabulous." Shawn said, adding in his shenanigans.

"A single diamond stud." I concluded.

"Also, no glasses." Shawn just had to add that part in. I couldn't have been happier with how our psychic vision went over with everyone though. Lindsay looked downright furious while everyone else looked very impressed. Including Ewing, which was very good.

"Yes. Yes. And also yes. I can see that clearly now." The cashier said, backing up our description.

"That's why they're the best" The chef said smiling towards us as she, along with Juliet and Carlton, turned to leave Home Depot followed by Ewing and Lindsay.

"Wait!" I said as I remembered Shawn being shown up at the car dealership. He needed to be the one who told them about the car. "I'm seeing one other thing. A key thing that will lead us to the forger's whereabouts." I emphasized key and Shawn caught on to what I was trying to reveal.

"Chevy" He called out

"Ford?" I said.

"Is that a Dodge?"

"No. a Nissan?"

"A Lamborghini! He bought a used Lamborghini!" Shawn called out.

"This guy is smart, he would want to trade it in to throw us off our tracks." I said.

"Alright then" The Chief said looking very happy, surprised and impressed about the turn of events to the departments favor. "Detectives, you go and find any dealership in the area who sold a Lamborghini recently." They nodded. Juliet threw a smile over at Shawn and me and gave us a discrete thumbs up. The two detectives then left to go check the new information.

"Good work Mr. Spencer and Miss Noel" She said before leaving also. Lindsay gave us a nasty look before her and Ewing left.

"How did you know that?" Gus asked me.

"That's what Lindsay would have said if I wasn't here to help you. Shawn would have been made a fool of because the information she would have gave is right." I told them before walking out with everyone else, leaving the two behind. I only made it to the parking lot before realizing I do need to wait for Shawn and Gus so we can go to Mr. Spencer's. That and we took the blueberry because Shawn claimed it was 'so I can have one last good memory' or something like that

"So much for a cool exit." I mumbled. Waiting for Shawn and Gus to catch up.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Alright so why did we give up the information about the key? Why didn't we save that?" Shawn asked after him and Gus showed up. He had shotgun and I was sitting in the back. Gus was, obviously, driving.

"Lindsay would have told them that bit of information while we were at your dad's so we would have been late to investigate on our own anyway." I said know that when Shawn asked why we gave up the car info he meant 'why didn't we go investigate ourselves'

"Oh." Was all he had to say, but he did look happier now that I explained. He turned on the music and blasted it, singing along all the way to his dad's house. I admit, I joined in a little bit.

After Mr. Spencer had explained to us about the wet bar, we got to work. Not on the wet bar though, instead we talked about the case. We didn't get very far before Shawn received a call.

"Julies! What's up? You found the one? Great! Be right there!" Shawn said before hanging up.

"This time travel back to 1979 will have to wait, we have a case to solve!" Shawn said making his way to the door with me and Gus following behind.

**How was it? Anyone want to review?**


	4. Psy vs Psy Vs Something Else Entirely p2

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**a/n update: This chapter has been updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych. anything you recognize I don't own. I also don't own F.A.C.E, Lie to Me or Sherlock.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Psy Vs. Psy. Part 2**

**Or**

**Psy Vs. Psy Vs. Something Else Entirely Part 2**

"Shawn, look at that bill." I whispered pointing to one in Ewing's hand that was at his side. All of our group, meaning the Chief, Lassiter, Juliet, Gus, Shawn and me, along with the Ewing and Lindsay, were in a back room at the dealership looking at the money that didn't get deposited yet.

Shawn stared at it for a few seconds, noticing its color changing.

"Gus" He whispered to, you guessed it, Gus, who was standing right next to him. "Is there any reason a hundred dollar bill would change color?"

"Actually yes, it's an event cause by color shifting ink. It's only present in one hundred dollar bills. The changing color is called conderfraction and made possible when light is reflected off of metallic plates added to the ink."

"I don't know how you know that, but thank god you do." Shawn said. He opened his mouth to speak, but I shook my head no. He tilted his head to the side and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed the word numbers' and pointed discreetly to the bill. He nodded his head and looked at the numbers, memorizing them for later.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Later that day while Gus, Shawn and I were at the psych office playing call of duty, I received a text from, shockingly enough, Lassiter.

"Holy Crap" I said as I stared at my phone. Carlton texting? And me of all people? Then I realized something.

"Who the hell gave lassie my number?" I said. I mean, I know he checks up on people and information about them but really? He wouldn't make the mistake of using the information unless someone gave him my… "Shawn?" I growled out giving him my 'evil glair' He pretended to cower in fear.

"Oh come on. I know you like him. Consider it my 'welcome to Santa Barbra gift'" he said.

"You're welcome to Santa Barbra gift is hooking me up with Lassie?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him.

"You like Lassiter. As in head detective, trigger-happy, wants us arrested, separated _Lassiter_?" Gus said looking shocked. Apparently Shawn didn't fill him in.

"Of course she does Gus, It was obvious!" Shawn said clapping Gus on the back.

"Only to you." Gus said.

"Thank god" I muttered, but Shawn paid no attention to our comments.

"As for why, I believe the answer is pretty simple." Shawn said.

"Oh really? What's that?" I questioned.

"He needs to get laid." Shawn said shrugging going back to killing some people in COD. I looked at Gus who was staring at Shawn like he grew a second head. Shawn, oblivious still to us, continued to talk.

"So what does the text say? Is he asking you out? Oh is he skipping that and asking you to meet him at his apartment with nothing on but a-"

"Let me stop you right there" I said blushing and looking at Shawn with huge eyes. "It says '_you, Gus and Shawn need to get down to the station for a meeting ASAP -Head Detective Carlton Lassiter_" I told them.

"Then let's get down there!" Shawn said jumping up and turning off the game. He paused, frowning.

"He really signs his texts at the end?"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Oh good. We were just about to start." The chief said as we walked into the conference room. Shawn held out a chair for me to sit, which was nice. Only, it just so happened to be next to Lassiter. I gave him a look as I sat down.

"You really text out Head Detective Carlton Lassiter on your texts?" Shawn asked Lassiter as he sat down in a chair next to me. I knew it was killing him inside that he does that. Gus took the one next to Shawn while Lassiter replied.

"I like people to know who I am." Lassie said

"Yeah, but the head detective part really needs to be in there why?" Shawn questioned. Lassiter was about to respond but the chief cut in.

"We have asked you here, Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster and Miss Noel, to see if there is anything you can tell us."

"Why Yes. The spirits seem to be in a very helpful mood today. They are showing me a …Is that a bunch hundred dollar bill?" I said closing my eyes and putting my hands to my head. I was actually trying to remember the number of the bill.

"Yes but something is off about one of them." Shawn trailed off. I assumed he closed his eyes as well.

"Yes. One is more Shinny."

"Ald975708077" Shawn and I both said opining our eyes. I noticed Juliet wrote down the number.

"One of the bills from the car dealership was real" Shawn said. Ewing stood up.

"That's ridicules." He said, "If I learned how to laugh as a child I would right now. I looked at all of those bills myself. Do you really want to go against the leading special agent in counterfeiting with fourteen years of experience under his belt and say that those bills weren't fake?"

"Yes." Gus, Shawn and I both said at the same time. Ewing looked a little taken back for a second before composing himself.

"Alright. We will see who is right." He said before reaching down to the bills in front of him and looking for the right one. He picked it up and looked at it. His eyes widened a little and he went a little red. His chin bone also went out a little bit, only for a second, making him sort of frown.

"Well…" He said. His left hand went to his face and itched his nose while his other arm crossed over his upper body.

"Ah. I wouldn't do that." I said to him.

"Do what?" He asked looking confused.

"Men have erectile tissue in their noses. Itches when there hiding something. That and you defensive posture suggest the spirits relayed the correct message. The bill was real." I said. Everyone just stared at me. I sighed.

"Hasn't anyone here taken F.A.C.E?" I asked. I realized that it might not have been the smartest thing to ask that because it may not exist in this universe or where ever I am.

"What?" Juliet Asked. I just sighed again. Well now I'd have to explain it.

"It stands for Facial expression Awareness Compassion Emotion"

"No, what is that?" The Chief asked looking intrigued.

"It's a training course that my old chief made everyone take in Buffalo. It is a course to help identify if someone is lying based on micro expressions in there face. They flash for about .05 of a second. They are also universal. He" I pointed at Ewing "jutted out his chin a bit after he finished looking at the bills, showing deep embarrassment. The spirits were right, the bill is real." I may not have taken the course because the chief in Buffalo had everyone under her take it, but the people here didn't need to know that.

"Oh." Juliet answered looking surprised. The Chief again had that thoughtful look on her face.

"Well. Yes. That one bill is real." Ewing said.

"Then what's are next step?" The Chief asked looking at me and Shawn.

"That Bill being real means that our forger ran out of money. He will need to make more, so he probable set up shop somewhere in town. We find his shop, we find him." Shawn told her.

"Alright." She said to us then turned to Lassiter and Juliet. "Detectives, get on it." They both nodded and Lassiter jumped up a little too quickly because he knocked his chair backwards. Juliet and I giggled and Shawn and Gus full out Laughed. The Chief just raised an eyebrow at him while he picked up his chair. His eyes quickly glanced at me and I swear I saw him, Carlton Lassiter, _blushing_!

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Well guys, I really hope you like this. It took me Nineteen hours to bake. Put it in last night before bed." Shawn said while taking a pineapple upside down cake out of his easy back oven. No matter how many times I saw this episode, I could not believe he had an easy bake oven, used the thing, and wore that ridicules floral apron. I just rolled my eyes and continued reading my book, Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead, from my desk in the psych office.

"It takes nineteen hours to bake a pineapple upside down cake?" Gus asked as Shawn brought the cake over to his desk.

"It does when you bake it with a fifty watt bald." Shawn told him.

"It's not upside down Shawn." Gus said. I closed my book and yelled out, "Come in Lindsay"

The guys gave me a weird look but it quickly disappeared when Lindsay came into the back room.

"So this is what a psychic detective office looks like" She said. I stood up and slowly walked over next to Shawn while she walked more into the room. "You know I always imagined…Does something smell like pineapple?" She asked making a disgusted face.

"Pineapple upside down cake" I said.

"Would you like some? Wait, before you answer that, are you a fan of delicious flavor?" Shawn asked. Lindsey rolled her eyes and Gus just laughed silently at his desk.

"Alright look. This isn't easy for me to say but…I was wrong. You both are better than I thought. You discover at the station was a huge get. I think we should work together after all. The faster we find out where the counterfeiter's den is the better. That is, you guys are willing." She said giving her best flirtatious smile at Shawn. I narrowed my eyes.

"No."

"Depends!"

Shawn and I had spoken at the same time. You can guess which one said which. We both looked at each other, eyes glaring at the other.

"Excuse us for a second." He said to Lindsay before turning me around.

"Come on. She apologized. Can't we just-"

"No Shawn, absolutely not."

"Come on, just a little test." He said

"No Shawn. I already know what she is going to say. There is no need. You only want this so you can sleep with her later." I said to him.

"That is so not true" He said in a tone with a smile that let me know it _so_ was.

"Shawn, this is a terrible idea. I don't approve of her." I said to him.

"Yes mother" He said back to me smiling. He turned around before I could say more. Now I know how Gus feels.

"Alright Lindsay, let's see if you have the right stuff." Shawn said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

After Shawn and Lindsay got to the conclusion that the counterfeiter was at a hotel on the water that was under construction, they called the chief. I didn't help in this at all, I just sat at my desk and read my book. I even took my own car, refusing to be in the same car as Lindsay and Shawn. It was quite hysterical to see Lassiter face as I pulled up in my car. His eyes got all wide and I swear I saw drool come out of his mouth. It only got better when I stepped out and walked over, locking the car over my shoulder. His jaw was hanging opened.

"Might want to close your mouth before you catch some flies." I said. His mouth shut with an audible _snap_. I stood next to Juliet and made small talk with her for the few moments it took for Shawn Gus and Lindsay to show up. Then we walked into the hotel lobby.

Carlton and Ewing both spoke at the same time, trying to get a list of the people who checked into the hotel with cash.

"I'm sorry, who are you and what do you want?" The man behind the desk asked in a British accent.

"Special agent Ewing" Ewing said holding out his badge "Federal Treasury Department.

"Head detective Carlton Lassiter. Santa Barbra police department."

"Presidential Recommendation for distinguished service."

"Presidential-" Lassiter started to say but I took pity on him

"Just don't Lassiter. It's no use." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked so sad so I had to cheer him up. "I know you're better" I whispered in his ear. I swear his blushed a bit before coughing and saying

"Yes. Well, we need to know who has checked into this hotel recently who paid with cash or travelers checks"

"It's probably easier to ask who didn't." The man behind the counter said.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked.

As the man spoke, Shawn took notice of where the construction was.

"The south tower. I see him in the south tower." Shawn suddenly blurted out. Upon finding out there were 170 rooms, Carlton and Ewing started argued over man power and how fast they could get here.

"Maid service. He has refused maid service. In a less desirable room that is not facing the ocean" I said to stop the arguing.

"Do you have any rooms like that?" Juliet asked the man. Looking on his computer, he found a room rented by a single man, and the man in the room has never taken his do not disturb sign off his door.

When we went up to the room, Lassiter opened the door and walked in, gun raised, followed by Ewing. Both yelled clear at the same time. I wish I could have been the first one in the room. I missed my job on the force as a detective.

Everyone started looking around. Ewing explained how the forger would wash and dry the money to give it a soft, worn feel.

"I'm getting a visual. I'm sensing he printed a batch of about 50 thousand which should last him a while" Lindsay said.

"Oh no. I'm sensing more. Much more." Shawn said. He had noticed the other paper in the closet while everyone was looking elsewhere.

"Yes, me too. Like five hundred thousand." I said.

"Which would last more than just a while. Maybe a whole life time." Shawn finished.

"That's not possible." Lindsay said very smug like.

"You know something we don't Lindsay?" I asked her glaring.

"I'm just saying anything more than fifty thousand is getting blocked from my receptors. There's not a chance" She sneered at me.

"Receptors? Really?" Shawn asked. Then his hand went up, straight. Then bent in front of his face, then up again. Then flew back dragging him to the closet. Gus nodded his head to guild his hand towards the bag and he finally got his hand on it and pulled it out of the closet. As Ewing looked at it and confirmed he used it to make all the money, Lassiter had found the stamp.

"Treasury seal?" Lassiter asked Ewing pointing towards the stamp on the desk.

"No, lassie. That's a passport stamp." I said before Ewing could look at it.

"Ugh, this guy is now officially on the lam" Shawn said holding his hand which he banged in the attempt to get the bag "If we don't catch him now, we can kiss him goodbye."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

As we walked out of the building, Gus, Shawn and Lindsay staying behind. I was talking with Juliet again as we walked to the cars. I knew what Shawn and Lindsay were going to do tonight. I didn't want to hear their flirting and have my warnings me ignored by Shawn some more. Besides, He did find some crucial evidence in her room. I just wish he wouldn't have gotten hurt.

"That is a pretty good looking car." Juliet said to me.

"Thanks. This car is like my baby" I joked.

"I can tell. This car looks fantastic." She laughed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe when this is all wrapped up we can go get lunch and get to know each other better." Juliet said smiling.

"That would be great! It's so hard being friend's with others because of the hours and there aren't many detective or cops that are women." I said, and I wasn't just saying that because it's how she feels. I feel that way too.

"I know, right! I'm glad someone finally gets it. See you tomorrow!" She said.

"Bye!" I called back and got in my car, intent on getting back to psych and getting some sleep before the cops found the body for the forger.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Good morning, head- I mean Katie Noel speaking." I said into my cell phone. I almost slipped up and said the title I was granted with for only two months before I had to give it up and come to Santa Barbra. Head Detective.

"Katie, Get down here now." Carlton said. He gave me some directions and hung up. I sent Shawn a text with the address with the words _I__f convenient come at once. If inconvenient come anyway. _

I grabbed my car keys from my desk and drove to the crime scene as fast as I could. Gus and Shawn arrived at the same time I did.

"You call us with this now?" Shawn asked

"I called Katie as soon as I could. What, you think I want to be shown up by them?" Lassiter growled out. We were looking over the body of none other than out forager, killed by Lindsay, but only I knew that last bit.

Ewing told us what his name was and that there was signs of a struggle. Lindsay got down on her knees over the body.

"Don't!" I said but too late, she had already put her hands on the body.

"Whoa, touchy, I don't know how you do it in Washington but here, we don't touch the body until forensics has had a chance to come in, collect some evidence"

"Lassiter, ease up. We lucky our one psychic doesn't like the body." The chief said and I snorted.

Everyone left the room after Ewing's 'small hug' comment directed at Juliet. Except Shawn and Lindsay. Juliet and I decided to go to lunch then. We got along really well with each other. We both agreed that Ewing's was creepy. I told her how I was Head Detective back in Buffalo. She told me how much better it is working at Santa Barbra then California. We both agreed to meet again for a girl's night later that week.

After lunch was done I went back to psych. I sat on the bench outside waiting for Shawn and Gus to show up.

"Something's bothering you, and it's not just the cake." Gus said as they walked up to me in front of psych.

"Your right, it's not the cake. Well, it somewhat is." Shawn said and Gus nodded. "It's Lindsay. It's just strange, something is off about her."

"Well, she did seem really surprised when you corrected her about the amount of cash that forager made. She seemed so sure it was only fifty thousand…" Gus said. I got up and walked over to my car as Shawn's eyes lit up, knowing what was coming.

"We have to go!" Shawn said as him and Gus ran towards my car and got in.

"Shawn, I am sorry." I said as I was driving. He was being quiet, lost in thought while staring out the window.

"I know you are Katie. I should have listened."

"Then you wouldn't be Shawn." I said, causing the corner of his mouth the curve upwards.

We visited Mildred in her hotel and Shawn got the information he needed and we went to the airport, Mildred calling shotgun this time due to Gus's help. This car ride was more fun, filled with bouncing and excitement.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Lindsay, Lindsay wait!" Shawn shouted as we arrived at the airport. Gus and I were running behind him.

"I just wanted an opportunity to say I'm sorry. The things I said about the forger was actually information I saw you tell, I just said it before you got the chance. I stole your thunder, if you will, and I'm sorry." I said

"Thank you?" She questioned.

"No no no. I'm sorry too." Shawn said "I mean, I was in on this the whole time. We didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome. And we didn't even get to finish the case really."

"Don't fell too bad." Lindsay put her hand on Shawn shoulder. "There will be other cases."

"Yeah. You right." He replied. Lindsay turned to get on the plane. "But not for you."

"You see. It all started when you identified the scar on the jaw line of our counterfeiter in the vision Shawn and I had during a night at psych. Even though Shawn and I were the ones to give the information the police" I said.

"Katie and me, we couldn't even get a hair color of the actually guy. We tried for hours. Everything we said came from you. Which means there is no way you knew that information without actually seeing the counterfeiter" Shawn said. This peeked everyone's interest.

"That is ridicules." Lindsay said.

"Is it?" I questioned.

"We both had the same vision. You were having coffee." Shawn said pointing at himself and I when he said 'we'

"Oh congratulations." Lindsay sneered.

"But not at the hotel." I said.

"You were driving past one star bucks." Shawn said

"Two star bucks" I said.

"Seventeen star bucks and ended up all the way in Goleta. On the very same day our forgers Lamborghini was spotted in…anybody?" Shawn asked pointing everyone. Lassiter raised his hand and was about to speak but Shawn pointed at Ewing.

"Special?" He asked.

"Goleta." He said doing some sign language at Mildred.

"That's right. Goleta." Shawn said.

"The two of you were partners, and you were in touch the whole time. What's more, they were lovers at night." I said.

"I didn't believe it was possible to fall in love with someone in five minutes. That's when you met him." Shawn turned to Ewing "You didn't miss him. She had him."

"She had your bad boy red handed. Suddenly she was much more interested in combining forces and making a whole lot of money. It was going well. It was going very well." I said.

"'Till you blew it. You know which moment we're talking about right? The one in the hotel room, when you relieved he printed way more than the fifty thousand that you'd planed, and the passport."

"So you called him that morning, met him at the warehouse. It was you who struggled with him. And it was you how shot him dead."

"Only then, having you vision, that miraculously led everyone here to the crime scene."

"Oh come on." Lindsay said to the rest of the group. "This is just sad."

"Your DNA was all over him, but you covered your tracks by touching the body in front of everybody before forensics had a chance to come in and brush it. Or comb it." I said.

"Braid it. Maybe put it in pigtails." Shawn added.

"That only leaves one outstanding issue. Where is the rest of the money?" Gus asked.

"Wait a minute." Shawn said suddenly squatting. "What's happening? What's happening to me? I've heard about this. Its call spontaneous psychic Kragomuh" Shawn then did some really bad karate move and kicked over Lindsay's bag.

"Oh my. It's the bag. There is something in the bag." I said pointing at it, trying to help him out. "It's bad. It's very bad. And it could be embarrassing."

Ewing came over and grabbed the bag, dragging it away from Lindsay. He opened it up and inside was the money. Shawn gasped and Ewing looked pissed.

"Well you were wrong about one thing Shawn." Lindsay said "I didn't sleep with you because you were my enemy, I did it because I thought we had something." At this comment everyone's eyebrows shot up. Except Gus, he just looked disgusted, and me, because I already knew. I just shook my head.

"O.k. first of all, a little discretion would be nice, alright. I mean, these are my coworkers. Secondly, anything we had you ruined because you betrayed your gift." Shawn continued with his speech as I notice Lindsay reach into her purse. I pulled my gun a second after her. Damn.

"Gun" I heard Juliet yell as Lindsay held the gun to Shawn's head and pull him towards her

"I'm taking him and I'm taking the plane" She said backing up. Juliet and Lassiter pulled out their guns while Mildred pushed a luggage cart into Lindsay and Shawn. Shawn got knocked away and Ewing went and grabbed her, landing on top of her in a very, err, compromising position.

"This is not what it looks like" Ewing said, mostly to Juliet.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Alright, it's done." I said to Shawn, Gus and Mr. Spencer. We were all at Mr. Spencer's place. The three guys were waiting at a table while I brought over a pineapple upside down cake that I made in a real oven, not an easy bake one. We would be at the psych office, but it's too much of a mess for me to make anything over there thanks to Shawn.

"Yum!" Shawn said as he bite into his piece.

"Hell yes" Gus agreed taking a bite of his cake. At least, I think that is what he said. He had a lot of cake in his mouth.

"This is what a real pineapple cake should taste like Shawn" Mr. Spencer said.

"In all fairness, mine was made in a real oven" I said blushing at his comment.

"This is pineapple goodness of awesomeness" Shawn said, making me blush some more. I was never really good with complements.

"Here's to another case closed" Gus said raising his fork. Shawn and me both raised our forks and said "Here here" While Mr. Spencer just shook his head at us and took another bite of cake.

* * *

**F.A.C.E is a REAL course you can take on the internet. You do need to pay for it, and I haven't taken it, but it is real.**

**Review?**


	5. 2028 to 2006 in 60 Seconds Part 1

**I now present the next chapter!**

**I think I'm getting better at my characterization of Katie, but tell me what you think.**

**A/n update: This chapter has been updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Only Katie**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**0 to Murder in 60 Seconds Part 1**

**Or**

**2028 to 2006 in 60 Seconds Part 1**

Shawn, Gus and I were all sitting is chairs in the police station. Shawn rolled back and he hit the table to get our attention. His did this weird thing with his eyebrows which made me laugh a little.

"I know what you're trying to do Shawn" Gus said "And it's not going to work."

Shawn held up his hand, and then lowered it to the handle under his chair. He pulled it, which caused his chair to go down. Gus sat up a bit.

"Oh, it's on." Gus said. Shawn the turned his gaze at me.

"I'm good Shawn. I'd rather watched." I said smirking. He shrugged and him and Gus went to the hall way. I got up out of my chair and stood in front of them.

"Gentlemen, on three." I told them. "One. Two." I didn't make it to three because Shawn already took off, Gus a few seconds behind him. They both wheeled down the hall, hanging onto each other's chair. As they got closer to Lassiter, who was standing down the hall, there wheels got stuck together. I walked towards them as Lassiter hit Shawn's chair which caused both of them to go down.

"Listen you three." he said.

"Hey." I said holding up my hands in mock surrender. "I didn't do anything"

"Did you see who one?" Shawn asked.

"It was me, wasn't it?" Gus said getting up.

"Two out of three" Shawn said also trying to stand.

"That means I beat him, right?" Gus said finally standing up.

"Unlike everyone else around here I am not fooled by the fact that you two" Lassiter said pointing at Shawn and Gus. "Where grown-up clothes, have mastered the rudimentary levels of communication and have somehow managed to feed yourselves. I see you for what you are. Children. So do me a favor and let the grown-ups do their work."

Shawn looked down at his elbow and said "I think I got a boo-boo" while making this pathetic sad face.

Lassiter just sighed and turned around, accidentally walking in to me with enough force to knock me backwards. Before I could fall down he caught me by wrapping his hands around my waist. I blushed as he held me there for a second to long, then helping me stand up straight. He took his hands off of my waist and walked away. Shawn and Gus followed him, and I followed them a little more flustered then I would have liked.

"Speaking of boo-boo's, you wouldn't happen to have any extra unsolved cases lying around would you?" Shawn asked. I was so glad he chose to ignore what just happened. At least in front of Lassiter. I knew later I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Spencer there is just no easy way to tell you that I find you a waste of this departments time and energy." he said turning to face the three of us. "Huh. I guess there is an easy way" I knew he was talking about Shawn, and it wasn't supposed to be too serious, but it kind of hurt to hear him say that. I was, after all, a part of Shawn's team, if you will.

"But actually I have less patience for you today than normal. See, I received an invitation to give a presentation at 21 LES" Carlton said. When Shawn and Gus gave him looks that clearly said they had no clue what he was talking about I cut in.

"Twenty-first Century Law Enforcement Seminar" I told them. Carlton looked impressed for a second before hiding it.

Shawn and Gus made some jokes which Carlton took surprisingly well. He just said "Go ahead, make jokes" and walked away threw the front. I remembered what happened to his car.

"See kid's" Carlton said as we walked down the stairs. I tried to cut in but he just waved me off "I am going to present the new cutting edge technology, the modern tools for the new detectives. We're talking x-ray scanning, new DNA scanning, New weaponry I'm-" He stopped talking as he took out his keys to unlock a car that wasn't there.

"Want to listen now, Lassiter?" I said, fully annoyed that he just ignored me. "I was trying to tell you someone stole your car." Lassiter looked pissed when I said this. He turned to us.

"Who would dare steal my car?" He said, emphasizing the 'my'

"Here's the good part it will -" Shawn started to say but I cut him off.

"If you dare to complete that sentence, I will go all Jack Torrance attacking Scatman Crothers character on you." I said, making a reference to one of the 80's movies I actually saw.

"You're going to kill me with an axe and the freeze to death?" Shawn asked innocently. I decided it wasn't worth it and turned to go back into the station. Lassiter was already walking in. Shawn and Gus followed behind me.

"Alright, keep you mouths shut. I don't want people to think something's wrong." Carlton said, and then faked smiled at an office walking by, telling the morning.

"Yeah, and you acting nice won't raise any eyebrows." I muttered. Shawn and Gus heard me and laughed. He continued this as we walked.

"Just rapping with the fella's. Shootin the breeze." Carlton said, pointing at us. I just shook my head.

"Great, now they'll just think it's 1974." Shawn said. Lassiter paused.

"Wait a minute." He said as Shawn, Gus and me walked around him and turned to face him. "Is this a prank? Did you take my car? Is this some sort of punk-ing?"

"To think that we would stoop so low as to tamper with police issued property and defile the institution that is the Santa Barbra Police Department is an affront to our honor. And I for one am greatly offended." Carlton looked mildly taken back at Shawn's words.

"And I for two." Gus said. They all looked at me when I didn't say anything. I sighed.

"I three, am greatly offended at the conclusion you came to based one no hard evidence and only a dislike for the accused. You should know better." I said, but I gave him a little smile at the end to show I didn't really mean anything by my words.

"I just don't understand, How could this happen?" He said. He honestly looked like a lost puppy that had just been kicked. He walked past us and went to his desk.

"Did you?" Gus asked Shawn. He shook his head.

"Did you?" Shawn asked me. I shook my head just like he did.

"Look at his keys" I whispered to Shawn while we made our way over to Carlton's desk. He did as I said and noticed the little parking stub.

"Wait. I'm getting something." Shawn said.

"What is it?" Gus asked as Carlton sat at his desk.

"It's a trace on Lassies car. It's faint but clear." I said putting my hands up to my temple like Shawn did. Lassie did what I call 'The Face-Palm'

"You have recently been to a place where the security of your car has been compromised. I'm sensing someplace posh. Surprisingly upscale for someone on half a civil servants salary." Shawn said.

"As it happens." Carlton said, looking quite shocked that Shawn and I knew that. "I recently dined at an exclusive restaurant." Shawn looked at Gus for a moment before his gaze flicked his eye's over at me.

"A type of restaurant where one might bring a date?" Shawn asked. "Is old Lassie back in the game?" A slow smile creeping on his and Gus's face. I noticed that both of their smile's were fake. Awe, they really cared about me.

As I walked over to Juliet's desk, I barley head Lassiter's saying "It's none of your business to know whom I spend my personal time with." I knew Lassiter would end up telling Shawn and Gus about his date last night, and I personally didn't want to know. Hurts to think about him kissing another girl. Wow, how pathetic am I.

"Hey Katie." Juliet said to me with a smile.

"Hey Juliet, how is everything?" I asked.

"Great! How about you?"

"Good, but you'll never guess what happened to Lassies car." I then was about to explain but Shawn, Gus and Lassiter came over.

"I need your car." Carlton said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now Lassiter, I'm sure you were raised with better manners then that." I told him. He sighed.

"Fine, may I please borrow your car?" He asked.

"Why of course! Now, which restaurant did you go to that the valet did the whole key in the putty thing?" I asked. He looked a little taken back for a second before I moved my hands to my head. Before I could say anything he growled.

"Let's just go."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

When we arrived at the restaurant, we immediately went into the kitchen to look for the manager. No sooner then we walked thought the doors, a man in a suit walked up to us

"May I help you gentlemen, and Lady" He said in a British accent, his gaze lingering on me for a second to long.

"The theft of police property has occurred." Lassiter said pulling out his badge. "I have reason to believe the guilty party works here."

"Oh dear. Well, rest assure you have our complete cooperation. I only ask that you keep your investigation under wraps, you know, for appearance sake." He said.

"Of course." I said, smiling at him. I decided a few minutes ago that I wasn't going to let the fact that I like Carlton rule my life. It's not going to kill me to flirt.

When Lassiter had told him all the people he needed to interview and the man had walked away, Lassiter spoke.

"Yeah, he's going to be a problem." He said turning to face Shawn, Gus and me.

"I don't know, he seemed cooperative." Shawn said.

"Your work here is done Spencer. But I'm warning you, if word of this little incident gets out at the station, I will start making things very difficult for you down there." Lassiter said. Shawn, Gus and me looked at each other before we turned our gaze back to Lassiter.

"Your saying you haven't even been trying?" Shawn asked "All this time?"

"Goodbye" was all we got for a reply. With that we turned and left.

"He's not going to get anywhere talking to those valets. They have a very strict code." Shawn said. I just shook my head at him. "I might just have to roll my sleeves up for this one." He continued. Then he caught sight of one of the workers. "Actually I may need to take off my entire shirt."

"Please don't" Me and Gus both said. When he pointed out the girl to us, Gus gave Shawn a fist bump

"Later" He said as me and Gus both walked to the car while Shawn stayed inside to get information.

"I bet you he gets her number, and a number for the valet we are looking for." I told Gus as we got into my car. He looked torn.

"The usual?" He questioned, meaning our usual bet of 10 bucks. I nodded.

"Your on." He said and we shook on it.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO O**

After Shawn called Gus, we met at the station. We found out that the number of the valet led to a payphone outside a warehouse. A chop shop warehouse to be exact. The next place we went to was the chief's office, Where Lassiter and Juliet were called in and Shawn and I went into 'vision mode'

"I see victims everywhere" I said collapsing on the ground clutching my head. The wince I made was real, because falling, no matter if it's on purpose or not, hurts. I think Lassiter almost got up to go to me, but maybe it was just a twitch.

"It's horrible" Shawn said as he spun around in the chair he was sitting in.

"Sawed off parts spewed about." He said still spinning.

"Fluids sprawling in every direction." I added in. The chief looked taken back

"Oh dear god" She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Is it a serial killer?" Juliet asked looking equally as disgusted.

"I can see the victims' names" I said as my head shot up. I stared at a random spot on the chiefs desk, making it seem like I was seeing something else entirely.

"Accord, look out!" Shawn said following my lead by staring at nothing.

"Escalade, don't let him in the door" I said making it look like I was in pain.

"Oh Camry you were too young to go!" Shawn said in this somewhat high pitched voice that almost made me laugh.

"Are we talking about cars?" Juliet asked confused.

"Stolen car" Carlton growled giving us a glair that almost made me scared. Almost, but not quite.

"The signal's to strong." I moaned out putting my head in my hands again.

"I'm getting chop sticks. Chop Suey. Chop salad?" Shawn said as he wheeled over to the printer in the chief's office, started to chop it with his hands before pulling out the bottom and wheeling it back to the chief desk.

"Good god!" Gus exclaimed walking over to the desk with him. I stood up.

"Wheelie and the chopper bunch?" I said looking at Juliet.

"Does that mean anything to you?" Shawn asked the two detectives. "Wheelie and the chopper bunch." Lassiter looked confused but Juliet got it.

"Chop shop!" She said pointing at us. "It's a chop shop!"

"Yes." I said putting my hands to my head. "And I see a warehouse." The chief started writing.

"And cargo containers." Shawn said

"And a street sign" I said

"And a little mouse named Algernon in a maze" Shawn said.

"Flower Street!" Juliet got it again.

"Flower Street, that's down by the tracts." The Chief said. "We better cheek this out." Shawn sighed and I just shook my head.

"You know you just bought that, right?" The chief said pointing to the printer. Shawn, Gus and I all groaned while Lassie, Juliet and the Chief left to go cheek out what we said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

It turns out that we were right. The warehouse was a chop shop. Shawn, Gus and I were standing in front of the police car that Wall-e, the ring leader, was being put into. I discreetly turned my head to Shawn

"Did you see that" I nodded toward the police car that was driving away. Wall-e was trying to hide a smile. I knew what it was about, but Shawn didn't.

"Yeah I-" Shawn started to say but was cut off as the chief came over.

"Looks like a slam dunk you three. Wall-e there is the ring leader and all the evidence we need to take him down is right here." She said holding up a plastic bag with a bunch of papers. "I mean stolen part, shipment logs serial numbers, you name it"

"No need to thank me chief." Shawn said. She turned to Gus and me "No need to thank the either." He said.

"Well if I can't thank you, I can't pay you" The chief told Shawn. He looked over at us and then smiled at the chief

"Our pleasure"

"You're very welcome"

"Glad to help" We all said.

"You know" The chief said "This ring was responsible for hundreds of car thefts all around town. Wall-e had operatives in places like mechanics, valets, and car wash attendants. All copying peoples keys and then stealing their cars from different locations"

"Does it say anything in there about them stealing loose change or switching the presets on radios?" Gus asked. "Cause that happens to me all the time"

"O.k. Gus" Shawn said "Go put your aluminum foil hat back on."

"I'm not paranoid. It happens."

"Sure." I said.

"Anyway" The chief said bringing us back to the matter at hand "I believe this is the department record for the fastest bust. Ever. In a case this size. Truly you're most efficient work"

Everyone started clapping and congratulating us. I blushed, never one for attention or complements and very thankful when Carlton came over and pulled us off to the side.

"You know" Carlton said walking behind us, putting his arms around all three of us, "I couldn't help but notice that a certain vehicle belonging to a certain head detective just happens to not be here." He faced us at the end, eyes blazing and his voice gave away how angry he was.

"Lassie, we had the boys from crime scene move the car up the street before you and the chief arrived" I told him. He looked mildly impressed, happy and very thankful.

"You're in the clear tiger" Shawn added.

Carlton looked down and muttered a thanks before walking away.

"Although today is a street sweeping day. Did we park on the east or west side?" Shawn said. I knew that we parked on the right side, making sure that Lassiter's car didn't get towed like in the show.

"North side" Gus said

"No, no, no it wasn't the north side"

"Yes it was, I should know. I'm good with directions Shawn, you're not."

"Gus you have the direction sense of a wounded bumblebee. Why-" I cut Shawn off, not wanting to hear the argument.

"We parked on the right side guys. Let's just get back to psych." I said taking out my keys.

"Shotgun!" Shawn called out.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Later at night Shawn left for his date with the women from the restaurant, and Gus was busy doing pharmaceutical stuff. I decided to go to a shooting range.

_Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang_

I shot off my gun, old by my standards, new by this times standards. I brought the paper forward and saw I shot exactly where I wanted to.

"That's very good shooting." I heard from behind me. I spun around and came face to face with none other the Carlton Lassiter. I relaxed and turned back around.

"Thank you." I said as I reloaded my gun. There was a moment of silence before Carlton spoke again, walking closer.

"Is that a Smith & Wesson: M&P45 Handgun?" He asked excitedly. "It was named handgun of the year"

"Yes, do you want to shoot it?" I asked, holding the gun out for him. His eyes got wide, like a kid on Christmas seeing all the presents he has.

"Really?" He asked, I swear he was bouncing a little in excitement. I laughed a bit.

"Go ahead."

He took it and shot it at the target I was going to shoot at next. He was really good, but that was to be expected.

"Wow. This is amazing." he said.

"I know." I looked down at my watch. "Oh crap!" I all but shouted.

"What" Carlton asked, trying to figure out what happened. He looked around seeing if anyone was going to attack or something was amiss but when he saw nothing he looked back at me confused. I had already grabbed my bag from the ground and all that was left was my gun Carlton was holding.

"I need to go! Shawn is going to be at psych any minute now!" I said. I held out my hand for my gun.

`"Why?" He asked, giving me my gun back and I put it in my holster at my hip.

"Because he just ruined his date because he finally figured out this was too easy." I said before I realized what I was saying. I quickly covered my mouth, gave Carlton a wide eyed look. "

"I didn't say that" I somewhat threatened before turning around and dashing out the door.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I arrived at the office a few moments before Shawn.

"Hi" I said a little breathless to Gus, who was behind his desk.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" He asked me.

"I live here in case you forgot. And, Shawn messed up his date because he realized something important." As soon as I finished speaking, Shawn ran in.

"Gus! It was too easy. Oh, hey Katie."

"Hi Shawn" I said with a wave, walking over to my desk and sitting down.

"What did you want Shawn?" Gus asked.

"It was too easy. Why would this wall-e guy slip up by stealing a detective's car from in front of a police station? That doesn't make any sense"

"Sure it does. One of his guys got sloppy"

"I'm pretty sure I saw him smile as he got into the squad car."

"You did." I said from behind my book I had taken out. Silver Phoenix by Cindy Pon.

"See, she saw. What does he think? Going to prison is dope? No! I think I solved the crime I was supposed to solve, not the crime I should have solved.

"O.K." Gus said giving Shawn a 'I-Think-your-crazy' look "You're not making any sense. And I happen to be busy, so if you don't mind." Gus said shutting his lap top

"What are you doing? What is this? Are you going somewhere?" Shawn asked

"Yes actually, He is" I said

"I finally have a free weekend. Which means I get to use the spa utopia package I won for being top sales rep. It comes complete with town car and driver."

"You've been bragging about that award for over a year, why go now?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe I kept pushing it back because I was always working a second job" Gus said gathering up some more of his belongings. "Like when I had to enter a Civil war reenactment" I snorted remembering that episode. They gave me a weird look but I waved them off and Gus continued "Or when I was protecting a sorority of pajama clad co-eds"

"You're actually complaining about that?" Shawn questioned raising an eyebrow at Gus.

'No" Gus said with a thoughtful look on his face "I'm not" Then her turned back to Shawn looking stern again. "But let's not forget the entire week I gave up riding shotgun to a cat. Which, by the way, was not a boy cat at all."

"Yes but you did learn that Shawn can not only dazzle, but stretch as well." I put in. Gus snorted at my comment.

"That's some serious stress. I need a deep tissue massage to work out all the knots in my back. I call the big one little Shawn"

"O.K. That's the creepiest thing anyone has ever said to me." Shawn said walking away from Gus' desk

"They have a blind Masus up there named Gloria, I here she works wonders. I can't wait."

"What is with you and the blind?" Shawn asked as he sat down in a chair. "I remember you went crazy for that blind sculptor that did your bust."

"That was Lana Ritchie in the video for her low" Gus said looking at Shawn like he was crazy.

"Great, now I'm going to have that song stuck in my head."

"Good." Gus said grabbing his bag and walking out of psych.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

About an hour later, I heard Shawn yell, "KATIE!" I looked up from my laptop at Shawn, who just ran into the office

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to a spa this weekend?" He asked. I smirked

"No." I told him going back to playing my game on my laptop.

"Awwwwee. Come on. Please?" He begged.

"No. Now, if you asked if I wanted to bother Gus while he is at a spa and solve a case then I would say hell yes." I told him not looking up. He didn't talk for a moment but the he said

"Want to go bother Gus while he is at a spa and solve a case?"

"Hell yes!" I said closing my laptop and grabbing my bag that was sitting behind my desk already packed.

"Wait." Shawn said suddenly catching sight of something behind me. It came from one of the boxes that held my things. When I was driving to Santa Barbra I was bringing my mom all my old stuff because I had no more room and she wanted it. I wonder if she knew…Nah, she couldn't have.

He moved quickly and grabbed something before I saw what it was. When he held it up, I immediately blushed. It was a skimpy looking dress that was green and yellow. It reminded me of a pineapple, which is why I had it. That and another reason…

Shawn raised an eyebrow. "Spill"

"I…uh." I stuttered still blushing. "I was a hula dancer in Hawaii for a bit…" He looked shocked at the answer I gave. "What, I was bored and needed a change. It was also a lot of fun" I defended grabbing the dress out of his hands. I put it back in the box.

"Out of all the things that survive in your house fire." Shawn said. (The house fire was a cover for why I had all this stuff and why I was here.) "This is one of them?" he tried not to laugh as his spoke, but he was full on laughing we he finished talking.

"Let's just go" I growled out grabbing the keys and walking out of psych, Shawn laughing the entire time behind me.

* * *

**Review?**


	6. 2028 to 2006 in 60 Seconds Part 2

**Hello!**

**I know this took a while, and I'm sorry. I had just gone through a crappy break up.**

**But it's a new year and it's time for a fresh start!**

**Also THIS IS IMPORTANT REGARDING THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**I changed a comment made by Katie when Gus is about to leave. Instead of her saying "That's some serious stress" She now says**

**"Yes but you did learn that Shawn can not only dazzle, but stretch as well."**

**If you want to, go back. It's near the end of the chapter.**

**Let's see what Katie, Shawn and Gus are up to today!**

**a/n update: This chapter has been updated.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own Psych or, more importantly, Carlton. *Sigh***

* * *

**0 to Murder in 60 Seconds Part 2**

**Or**

**2026 to 2007 in 60 Seconds Part 2**

"Go ahead and get comfortable while you wait Mr. McGinty and Miss Boxybum" A lady told us as she pointed to a familiar looking waiting room, but it wasn't familiar because I've been there before. I thanked her and she walked away.

"Sit here." I pointed to a chair that was facing away from the entrance. I gave him a can of hair spray.

"What is this for?" He asked.

"When Gus walks in he is going to sit in that chair" I said pointing to the one behind him. "Spray it in your hair and on him." I told him. His eyes lit up at the idea and I sat on the other chair that was facing away from the door, we waited only a few minutes until we heard Gus come in. He sat exactly where I told Shawn he would. I gave a little nod at Shawn and he started spraying his hair, purposefully getting most of it on Gus.

"Excuse me. Excuse me do you mind?" Gus said turning to face Shawn while he turned to face Gus.

"Shawn! What are you doing here?" Gus asked

"Hey, I'm here too." I said. He looked over at me and I gave a little wave with a smirk on my face. Gus rolled his eyes at me before noticing the lady that was sitting behind me.

"Sorry for these two" Gus said to her. He then turned back to Shawn.

"Shawn." Gus said giving him this evil look. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Trust me, the way today's going, we need to relax." Shawn told him. "I can't get the chief to reopen the case."

Before Gus could comment on this, the lady that was behind me got up and walked away.

"I already told you. I'm not helping you either." Gus said when she was gone.

"You will when you hear this" I said.

"What?" Gus questioned looking slightly interested

"I visited Wall-e" Shawn said, pausing for dramatic effect, "In prison."

Gus' eyebrows shot straight up. "You went to the pen?"

"I went to the joint."

"You went to the clink?"

"And according to the visitors log the only other person to drop by to see Wall-e was Johnny-G who turns out to be the Johnny-G of Johnny-G's bling it on custom auto shop."

"I couldn't hear you. What was that dude's name again?" I said sarcastically. Gus snorted before added his own little joke.

"So all he's guilty of is a bad pun?"

"Hardly." Shawn said scoffing at the idea. "First, Wall-e gets arrested for running a chop shop, then he gets visited by Johnny-G who works in custom auto parts." When Gus still looked lost, Shawn continued. "It's a whole new angle to the case, Gus"

"Is Johnny-G Dirty too?" I questioned.

"What's the G stand for?" Shawn continued.

"Is Wall-e working for him?"

"What other criminal nonsense are they up to? We might have just uncovered the tip of the iceberg here"

"That's all you got?" Gus asked us.

"That. And this." Shawn said spraying his face with the hair spray. I always wondered what the point of that was.

"It burns…" He stated, frowning slightly.

"I would think." I muttered.

"Sitting here listing to you now, little Shawn just got bigger." Gus said turning around.

"To an outsider, that could be taken the wrong way." I said. Shawn laughed and Gus's face went red as he realized the double meaning. Gus crossed his arms and Shawn mimicked him. After a few seconds of silence Shawn spoke.

"What time are you seeing that blind chick?"

"Gloria can't see me," Gus said fully annoyed.

"Dude, I know how being blind works." Shawn said looking slightly insulted.

"He mean's Gloria isn't available. He had to book with a guy named Kelly." I said.

"Exactly" Gus said. They have long gotten over how I know things like that, and just accept it. "Wait, guy?" Gus spun around to face me.

"Yep. Oh look, here he is now." I said nodded my head in the direction of the doors, where Kelly just entered rubbing his hands together.

"Mr. Guster. Are you ready for your massage?"

"We are sorry Kel, but Mr. Guster has a very important meeting to go to." I said getting up. Gus and Shawn also stood up, the former nodding his head. "That you for your time though." I gave him a smile and he smiled back.

"Maybe you could return and get a massage some other time then." He said smiling and looking right at me.

"Will do." I said as we all left.

"Dude." Shawn said looking over Gus's shoulder and making sure Kelly was out of earshot. "That dudes shoulders looked like two little baby heads."

"I know." Gus agreed.

"And you." Shawn said pointing at me. "Flirting with him! Not to mention that manager at the restaurant! I thought you liked Lassie!"

"I do! But he doesn't like me, and I doubt he ever will seeing as he went out with some chick and kissed her!" I practically shouted. Shawn looked shocked for a moment before he spoke.

"He didn't kiss her." Shawn said quietly.

"I already know what happened. You don't need to lie to me." I said snapping at him.

"I'm telling the truth. I asked if they kissed when he dropped her off. He said he didn't. I don't think he was lying either."

That had me pausing. He didn't kiss her? Why? I'll have to think about this later. Right now there is a case to solve.

"We have to go. Gus' needs to be back here in two hours." I said after a moment, taking off my bath robe. Shawn did the same thing and we both looked at Gus.

"You're not naked under there are you?" Shawn asked him.

"Naked and unashamed." Gus said before walking off to go change.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"How are we going to get this information out of Johnny-G?" Gus asked as we walked into the auto shop. It was very loud in here, and somewhat chaotic.

"The dude thinks we're customers, Gus. It's the perfect cover." Shawn replied as we past people working on some cars.

"I don't get it. Who wastes money tricking out a car? It's frivolous and ridiculous. Not to mention it compromises the interiority of the vehicle."

We stopped near the middle of the shop. I pointed over to some parts on the table and I knew Shawn had memorized the serial numbers on them. Before we could say anything else, someone called out to us from behind.

"You Shawn, Katie!" We turned and there was Johnny-G walking over to us. "Ya'll lookin good, man. What's up, homies?" He said and he shook Shawn and mines hand.

"Johnny-G how are you?"

"Good man." He replied. Shawn pointed to Gus.

"This is my friend, Ovaltean Jenkins."

"Respect man" Johnny-G said Shacking his hand and did the thing where you pull a person close and slap each other on the back.

"Yo, check it out. Your ride is fresh to death" He said. Gus looked over at me with a shocked and questioning gaze. I just smirked at him and turned back to Johnny-G. No way was I letting anyone trick out my car. Gus's on the other hand…

"Always do the last cheeks myself. Just to make sure it's up to specs, you know what I mean?" Johnny-G said.

"I do know what you mean" Shawn said smiling somewhat fake smile. That may have been because most of the time Johnny-G was talking he was looking at me. Shawn thinks of me as his little sis and Johnny-G hasn't been looking at me in the most respectful way. Gus started to notice this too and began glaring at Johnny-G a bit.

It was funny because the Johnny-G turned to Gus and did the same pat on the back thing again and some weird hand shake at the end that somehow Gus also knew. As soon as Johnny went to uncover the car, Gus turned to Shawn and me looking very serious.

"What ride?"

"This one." Johnny-G said lifting up a sheet that was coving Gus's car, now tricked out. Flames included.

"Shawn! Katie!" Gus exclaimed completely outraged.

"Told you it was the perfect cover" Shawn said smiling while I continued to smirk.

"That is fresh to death" I called out to Johnny-G while Shawn just laughed.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"This is a company car Shawn. I have to visit clients in this." Gus practically yelled. Shawn was driving because Gus refused to be driving in this type of car, and Shawn decided we needed to Blair some music.

"Would you relax?" Shawn said.

"I can't believe you spent all out money from the chop shop case on _this_" Gus said shaking his head. I could see both of their movements because I was in the back. I was _not_ going to miss seeing what was going to happen. "What, you couldn't find any magic beans?"

"Jack and Bean Stalk reference? Really?" Shawn said to Gus giving him a look in the mirror

"You wasted our money." Gus said.

"Not all of it. I got Johnny-G to give us a discount." I said.

"Just think of it as reinvesting in business." Shawn said slightly frowning. I had to flirt my way into getting that discount and Shawn wasn't happy. Gus just made this face and Shawn continued. "Once we figure out what's going on with Johnny-G we will get a new paycheck."

"Want to know what we're going to do with that paycheck?" Gus asked

"Party like its 1999" Shawn said before Gus could say anything. I snorted. It was just too dang funny not to.

"No, we're going to-" Gus started to say but was cut off by Shawn.

"Party?"

"Shawn…" Gus warned.

"Karamu?"

"No!"

"Fiesta?"

"We're going to spend that money on turning my car back to the way it was."

"Alright" Shawn said. "But I still don't see why you won't drive it like this."

"Because… It's embarrassing!' Gus said.

"I think it's cool" I said shrugging.

"Exactly. Dude, this is sweet. This is fresh to death. If you won't enjoy it, I will." Shaw said. We came to a red light and he turned up the music. A few seconds' later two girls with a yellow convertible pulled up next to us.

"What's up ladies!" Shawn called out to them.

"Nice ride" one of them said.

"It's hot" The other said.

"Thank you" Gus said awkwardly. As they pulled away, Shawn yelled out to them.

"YOU'RE HOT. YOU'RE SO HOT" He also stuck his head out the window.

"Smooth" I said rolling my eyes when he stuck his head back in.

"Get out of my seat." Gus said a little menacingly.

"You said you didn't want to drive."

"Something about it being embarrassing." I added.

"It's my ride. I'm driving" He said.

"Alright." Shawn said as he stepped out of the car. Him and Gus switched places and Shawn started talking when they got into their seats.

"Just get us to the station. I have to convince the chief to let us snoop around Johnny-Gs operations." As soon as Shawn said operations, we all heard some sirens behind us. Shawn and Gus looked at each other with matching freaked out/ curious expressions. They then turned to look at me. I was laughing at the thought of what was about to happen.

As the car stopped behind us, Gus leaned forward and shut off the music.

"I can't believe you didn't warn me about this!" Gus said to me. Before I could respond, Buzz walked up to our car.

"I'm going to need you license and registra-" He started to say but stopped when he got a look at who was inside the car. I waved to him.

"Hiya Buzz!" I said. He looked a little nervous but smiled back anyways.

"Oh. Hey, I didn't know it was you guys. I'm sorry but in this car you just happens to fit a profile…" He got even more nervous when Gus gave him a death glair.

"I'm really sorry to bother you guys." He said. Then a dog jumped up and barked.

"Heal. Heal." Buzz said pointing at the ground. The dog complied after a few seconds. Shawn and Gus where a little freaked out by what happened. I was still laughing me head of in the back.

"Now I'm really, really sorry. He's just a trainee for a k-9 unit. Obviously he's not going to make it. Sorry again guys." Buzz said "And Gus, Mauler barks at all cars. Not just blue ones."

"Uh huh." Gus said as Buzz walked away. He then rolled up his window and turned to face me.

"You knew!" He accused.

"Oh come on. That was the only reason I let Shawn go ahead and make your car look like this. I mean, that was hilarious!" I said.

"But it had no relevance to the case!" Gus said

"I beg to differ." I said before I really thought about it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shawn asked confused.

"Just get to the station. You'll find out later."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Coo Coo." Shawn said walking up the group. "Coo Coo. Sunny was a coo coo bird. Clearly he was coo coo for something." Shawn said. Lassiter looked confused but not annoyed. Yet.

"Coco coco puffs." The chief said like she was talking to a three year old.

"Exactly." Shawn said.

"I always thought it was coo coo puffs." Gus said. I gave him a weird look.

"No. Sunny was coo coo for the puffs." I told him

"Which were coco. Which is why the milk turns all brown and chocolaty." Shawn continued with Juliet nodded her head in agreement.

"Ohhhh." Seeing the looks from the three officers he explained. "I was never allowed to eat that stuff as a kid. That's why I don't have any cavities."

"I'm pretty sure that one dentist said you did." I said to Gus. He blushed a little and Shawn looked a little taken back.

"You weren't even there for that case!" He said.

"I was getting visions for a while before I came here. I saw all your cases." I said shrugging. The chief coughed to get us back on track.

"So are we having cereal?" She asked.

"Yes. But we have more." Shawn said. He put his fingers to his temple and I did the same.

"9458697" Shawn said.

"7635342" I said.

"250960" Shawn said.

"Are these serial numbers?" Juliet asked. She had been writing down the numbers we were saying.

"Yes. There's more." I answered her.

"I see shiny rims. Spoilers." It was now that Lassiter was getting annoyed.

"Spencer, Katie, is this about the chop shop? Because we told you already, the case is closed."

"No hold on." The chief said. "This is very specific information." She paused for a minute. "O'Hara, run the numbers by crime lab make sure we didn't miss anything in the sweep." Juliet nodded her head and the chief turned to us. "You better not be wasting the department's time, Mr. Spencer and Miss Noel because if you are we'll be using the new vest on you."

"That's a great idea because that way, it's a plus for me whether they work or fail." Lassiter said. Shawn held up the vests to get a good look at them. I just walked away. As he called out

"Do they have these in green?"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"I was left alone at the psych office while Shawn and Gus went to snoop around Johnny-G's and then going to Shawn's father's house. I decided to go get my instruments that I had brought from Buffalo.

I had an electric violin, key board, electric guitar and a mic. There was also a wire to connect it up to the computer. I had my old lap top with me, because it was something my mom wanted. Along with the instruments. She was going to store this stuff at her house. Inside some of the other boxes I had were Clothes, like the hula outfit, and some old DVD's and a pineapple shaped cake pan. (I couldn't resist buying it.) Just to name a few things. Hidden under a bunch of stuff I found the psych DVD's, which I left there. If I hid them anywhere else, I knew Shawn would notice the change. So for now they stayed in the box.

When I got back inside I set up my lap top, which already had the recording software, and plugged in my key board. I started to just mess around on it, seeing what I remembered, which was quite a bit. I stopped after a while and decided to listen to some of the things I had recorded a while ago.

One song was by Panic at the Disco. _There's a Reason Those Tables are Numbered Hunny, You Just Haven't Figured It Out Yet. _Another was by Linken Park. It was _Faint_.

The next one I listened to was _This Time_ by Vanessa Carlton. It just clicked in my head that her last name was the same as Carlton's first name. Strange world.

I decided that I would try to see how much of those three songs I remembered and went back and tried to play them. I did the first one perfectly. The next one, _Faint_, was just as good.

I started playing the piano and singing the Vanessa Carlton. I decided to make it so my computer would play the guitar and drums and all that good stuff for the song out of its speakers.

I sang a bit louder when it got to the last chorus.

Everybody burns And when it starts to hurt, I cry I hold my head up high I know I'll be alright This time I feel it in my veins I just can't walk away This time This time, This time This time, This time

I finished the song and head clapping behind me. I spun around to face the door way, where Shawn and Gus were standing there, looking at me with an impressed expression.

"That was amazing!" Shawn told me.

"It was great! Where did you get this stuff?" Gus asked. Both of them walked over to my desk and started looking at the instruments'.

"They had been in the trunk of my car. I was planning on bringing them to my mother's house…" I trailed off.

"Before the fire?" Shawn supplied the end for my sentence. I nodded swallowing the lump that formed in my throat.

I had no idea what happened to my mom now that I'm back in time and in another dimension. Is she back to? Or is she teaching a seven year old the 'right' way to play Hide and Seek? I didn't hate my mom. Too much.

Shawn had started to tap keys on my piano. I realized he was playing the one hand of _this time_. He must have been watching my hands.

Gus had started to look at my lap top.

"Wow. You have covered a lot of songs." Gus said shocked, scrolling down the list.

"Yeppers. Not only a lot of songs, but a lot of artist and genres." I said. I took control of the laptop mouse and started to play _tears don't fall_ by Bullet for my Valentine

The song at the beginning was just guitar, and it didn't sound like it would be scream-o. But then the drums and vocals came in. The looked a little taken back.

"Didn't know you liked the scream-o. Didn't seem your style." Shawn noted.

"Eh. I like some of it. Not all of it" They listened quietly for a bit, but then it got to the Guitar solo. If anything shocked them more, it was the fact that I could lay Guitar that good.

"There is no way that is you." Gus commented. I walked behind my desk and picked up my guitar.

"Wanna bet?" I asked pausing the music. I started to play the exact notes.

"That was sick" Shawn said in awe when I was done.

"Why thank you. Now I believe you want to go talk to Wall-e now, right?" I asked. Shawn nodded his head and Gus gave him a look.

"We're going to go talk to him again? Why?"

"Information Gus. Let's go!" Shawn said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

After we talked to Wall-e, we agreed to call it a night at meet back at psych at noon ish the next day. So of course it was half past by the time Shawn showed up. Gus was already here, he was on time, and I live here so I was obviously there.

"Wall-e made it easy for us to catch him because he wanted to be put in jail." Shawn said pacing in front of Gus's desk. We decided to go over what we knew and come up with idea and stuff.

"That way he would be locked up when he murdered Johnny-g" I put in from my desk.

"Which would give him the perfect alibi." Gus said. He started typing on his lap top and Shawn stopped pacing.

"With Johnny-g out of the way, Wall-e gets solo control of the costume auto shop." Shawn said.

"And the secret drug operation." Gus added.

"Hello motive, my old friend" Shawn said in an accent. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"Get this, according to public court record, Wall-e posted bail this morning." Gus said. Shawn leaned over to get a look at his computer.

"Why wait until now?" Shawn questioned.

"Isn't it obvious Shawn?" I asked getting up. I grabbed my keys getting ready to go.

"Because the big drug deal goes down today!" Shawn said, eyes going wide.

"But we don't know when or where" Gus pointed out. Shawn looked over at me and I gave him a look. I like to think in that look I managed to tell him 'I know it. I also know you know it, so figure it out yourself' after a moment he looked over to Gus.

"Yes we do. Oh yes we do! Gus, you call fleet feet trucking. Find out if there making any custom car deliveries today. Find out when and where." He said. He started towards the door near the end of his sentence. I held up the keys

"We'll go get Julies and Lassie!" I said running after Shawn.

"We got this" Shawn yelled as we both left the office to go to 21 LES

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"As you see the tools in the arsenal of the modern day detective are formidable to say the least. Lights please." Lassiter said from his position on the stage.

Shawn and I had driven to 21 LES and now we had to wait for Gus to get us the information we needed.

"Enjoy." Carlton said as the light went out and he turned on the television to show some video with him and Juliet. It really wasn't that impressive, no offence to them.

It didn't help that all of this stuff were old things to me. I had used way more advanced technology, but of course no one knew this. Gus snuck in to the seminar, sitting down next to Shawn and me.

"I pretended to be Johnny-g lawyer, got the trucking companies to tell me that a fleet from bring it on is going to be dropped off at 2:30. I wrote the location down" He said, giving Shawn the paper.

"This says 'in the middle of a field'" Shawn said confused. "Why did you have to write that down?"

"The address is on the back." Gus said.

"Oh." Shawn said flipping it over. He then looked at his watch.

"We don't have a lot of time." I warned him. He nodded in agreement.

"Nope." Gus said. I heard Carlton to ask for the lights and he turned off the T.V. He started to read off of an index card.

"Scientific advancements, the mapping of the human Genome, The manipulation of the building blocks of matter itself" If they think that is manipulation, wait until what happens in 10 years. "Have taken law enforcement into the twenty first century, and beyond." Juliet stood up and started clapping. She seemed so happy and excited. Everyone else started clapping, though a little less enthusiastically.

"That you very much. So are there any questions?" Lassiter asked, and immediately this girl in the fronts hand went up. "Yes" He said pointing at the girl.

"Ummmm. I thought you were going to show us some new law enforcement techniques. We've seen all these things on CSI."

"Well" Carlton said chuckling, though his faced showed he was a little annoyed and hurt by this comment. Shawn looked down at his watch. "I can assure you that this technology represents the latest available to police departments" Shawn finally got so impatient that as soon as Carlton finished speaking, he stuck out his hands and jumped up. I followed his lead.

"Oh now your onto something Lassie" Shawn shouted.

"Spencer?" Carlton said, it sounded a little too panicky. It's not like we were here to interrupt his presentation. Oh wait…

"Can't believe you forgot about me." I said smirking. I saw him roll his eyes, but a micro expression of amusement came across his face. Then it went back to his mask.

"Nobody call for psychics." He growled out.

"Psychics? Awesome!" Some random guy in the audience said. Shawn, Gus and I started walking forward.

"We're getting a reading here. It's strange!" Shawn said leaning over to pick up a metal water pitcher on a table. I just held my hands to my temple.

"Gus, what happening?" I questioned.

"I think Shawn may be magnetized!" He said. He started pulling on the pitcher in Shawn's hand. They made a big show of this. Carlton face-palmed while Shawn got 'pulled' into another pitcher sitting on different tables. He clanked the two he each had together. I merely stumbled up towards the front.

"Dude. This is so cool." I said, trying acting like I was high on drugs. Shawn threw the pitchers he had in his hand and tried to walk toward the front. He grabbed another pitcher before he got to the front.

I stumbled and Carlton caught me. His one arm held me upright while his other grabbed the pitcher out of Shawn's hand. Shawn grabbed the lap top and started to type in the address.

I tried to move away but Carlton held me.

"Stay, before you fall over and hurt yourself. Honestly, it's like your high." He said quietly. Shawn, of course, heard this but no one else seemed to.

"Are they full sane?" The one girl from earlier asked. She, along with the guy who thought we were awesome, had gotten up and walked to the front.

"Yes." Carlton said taken up a slightly defensive tone. His body moved slightly so it was putting me slightly behind him, shielding me away. "Yes they are. Because we at the Santa Barbra Police Department believe in using every tool in our arsenal to combat crime. In fact Mr. Spencer and Miss Noel are often under my jurisdiction." He started to wave this gun around near the end of his speech.

"I'm getting a location." Shawn said typing on the computer, pulling up a map on the TV screen.

"An abandoned rail road track. But why?" I said.

"Please tell us spirits of cutting edge Law Enforcement Technology." Shawn had his eyes closed and was shaking his head back and forth. Suddenly he stopped and opened his eyes.

"I'm getting Michael Douglas. Catherine Zeta-Jones. The always under-appreciated Don Cheadle." Shawn said.

"You know that's right." Gus muttered.

"Traffic!" The one girl said enthusiastically. Shawn then grabbed the gun Carlton was holding and pointed it towards the wall behind him.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Shawn said in a ridicules accent. Carlton let go of me and grabbed back the gun. I pretend to lose my balance and trip back a bit, but Juliet caught me. Thank gosh because I didn't really want to fall.

"Uh. Scarface!" The guy that was up here yelled out.

"And you're acting like your high." Juliet said pointing to me.

"I take offense to that. I am not high. Just hungry. And seeing pretty colors." I said trying not to laugh. I could tell Shawn was having the same problem.

"Drugs" The girl shouted out

"Yes! Drugs!" Shawn exclaimed.

"There is a giant drug deal going on there. Right now." I said, standing up and shaking my head.

"We can send a squad car over to check it out." Juliet said a little unsure.

"Fine" Carlton said in a disappointed tone.

"There's no time. It's happening in ten minutes" Shawn said, both of his hands flying up so he was holding up ten fingers. "We have to go now."

"We can't get there in ten minutes." Lassiter said completely confused.

"I can." Gus and I both said at the same time, taking out our keys.

"Let's roll." Gus said. Shawn and him started running towards the door. Carlton took my keys.

"Can't have you driving under the influence. Even if it was caused by the spirits. O'Hara you go with Guster and Spencer." Lassiter said. We started to follow after the guys but the girl stopped us.

"Can we come?" She asked.

"Yes, of course you can come. You wait out front and well pull around for you." He said to her. It was really actually mean, but there was no time to tell him that. We had to go.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"I could have driven, you know. It's not like I was actually high." I told Carlton once we got in the car.

"I know. But I wanted an excuse to drive this car. It's amazing." He admitted.

"Oh my gosh, are you blushing?" I asked completely shocked. His checks got even redder.

"No." He said trying to turn his face in such a way that he could still see where he was going but I couldn't see his face.

"You are!" I exclaimed. Before more could be said, the police cruisers that had been called for backup joined us and it was too hard to make conversation over the noise.

We pulled in to the place about two minutes later, where we could see a bunch of cars on a trailer. There was also two men, two other cars, a suit case full of money and Wall-e.

The cars came to a screeching halt and Lassiter and I jumped out. We both drew our weapons and Carlton yelled "Get up agonist the car." I saw that Gus, Shawn and Juliet also jumped out of their car when the stopped, Juliet drawing her weapon as well.

Carlton surged forward and again told Wall-e to turn around and get up against the car. He pulled Wall-e's hands behind his back and handcuffed him. Juliet did the same with the other man. Though I didn't have handcuffs, I pulled the last man's hands behind his back and brought him over to another officer. Meanwhile, Wall-e was trying to explain what was going on.

"Hey! We were just having a business transaction. I was like here are your automotive parts, good sir. And he was like 'Here Take my money.' Capitalism!"

Shawn had walked over to the group and I joined him and Gus. He raised an eyebrow asking the silent question of 'What the hell was that' I just shrugged. Truth be told, I just got caught up with the action. Lassiter started to bring Wall-e towards the police cars but paused when Shawn started talking to him.

"Oh Wall-e. Selling custom car parts is legal." He said.

"Killing Johnny-G to take over his drug operation." I said.

"Not legal." Shawn and I both said at the same time. Wall-e started to laugh.

"I'm laughing. Ha Ha Ha. Entertained."

"Well, we try" Shawn said. "Makes perfect sense though. Knowing how much you resented Johnny-G for not including you in the 'real business' down at the shop." Shawn even did the quotes when he said real business.

"You figured out a way to take him out, and take over his entire enterprise. You got yourself arrested because you knew that in jail you would have the perfect alibi for when Johnny-G showed up dead. You couldn't even keep the micro expression of glee off of your face when you got loaded into the squad car." I continued.

"Brilliantly planed this murder beforehand. Knowing that Johnny-G is a creature of habit. That he personally inspects every single car on the day that it's supposed to be delivered and that he is very, very thorough." As Shawn and I were talking, Wall-e's face kept getting darker and darker.

"You figured out what can of nitrous oxide he would be using and rigid it so it would leak when the gage red lined." I said,

"Very creative." Wall-e told us with fake happiness. "But unlike last time there's no evidence. The people's burden." he taunted. I smirked.

"I'm sorry Julies, what was that?" Shawn asked looking over at her.

"I didn't say anything." She said.

"Was it you Lassie?" I asked pointing at him. He shook his head giving us confused looks.

"Then who's the chatty Cathy? Back there?" Shawn asked pointing over to some officers who shook their heads.

"Gus?" I asked moving backwards towards the cars. He also shook his head.

"Who talking?" Shawn questioned moving towards them with me.

"It's someone who saw everything go down." I said.

"Yes. Who is that" Shawn agreed, putting his ear up against a mustang on the trailer in a ridicules fashion.

"It's Bessie." Shawn said patting the car. He started laughing and I saw Gus acting along, pretending to look like it was obvious. Though he couldn't keep from rolling his eyes slightly at the stupidity of this.

"It's Bessie the mustang." Shawn continued. "It's a female Mustang. That doesn't make any sense. That would make her a… what?"

"A Filly" Gus supplied. I shook my head.

"The term 'Mustang' doesn't refer to any gender. So it can be a girl mustang." I said. I remembered a discussion online for psych and them talking about this random fact.

"Alright then. So Bessie is a mustang…I'm sorry what?" Shawn leaned down and pretended to listen to Bessie. Wall-e and Carlton gave Shawn the strangest looks. I bet he was wondering if he was telling the truth when he told that girl we were completely sane.

"He put his what in your what?" I said eyes widening. Everyone else's eyes widened as well, thinking I meant something else.

"Got a dirty mind there, Lassie?" I questioned as Shawn spun the hubcaps on the one wheel. I got him to blush again. Before he could say a comeback, Shawn yelled out,

"Check the wheels! Check inside Bessie's wheels."

"O.k. stop, you don't have a warrant. That's illegal seizure. Bill of right." Wall-e said while an officer moved to take off the part of the wheel.

"Suspicious behavior." Carlton said.

"Probable cause." Juliet finished in a taunting manner. I smiled over at her, and she smiled back.

"Nice Julies." Shawn pointed over at her. The officer had finished taking the wheel off and held it up.

"It's drugs." He concluded.

"You are under arrest but this time it's for drug trafficking and murder." Carlton said leading Wall-e away into a squad car.

"Guess that's three strikes.

"Legislated" Gus added.

"Nice Gus." Shawn said giving him a fist bump. I just rolled my eyes. I noticed I was doing that a lot these days.

* * *

**Review? Please?**


	7. Down the Street Comes My Car p1

**Alright, so I was debating what to do for this story. I then got a great, or awful depending on how you look at it, idea.**

**Introduce some conflict!**

**So, I won't keep you in suspense, Onward to the story!**

**a/n update: This chapter has been updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych or anything you recognize!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Down the Stretch Comes Murder Part 1**

**or**

**Down the Street Come My Car Part 1**

Today was just a normal day at psych. It was nice outside, we didn't have many clients, and Gus and Shawn were out somewhere. Gus probable at his job, Shawn…only god knows where that guy is.

After the last big case, everything finally set in. This wasn't a dream or some fantasy. These were real people. The sense of being in a dream wore off and it finally felt like living in 2028 had felt.

Except, you know, the better technology. Also, I had an apartment. And a savings account with money.

That's beside the point. My new revelation left me feeling...confused. I knew what had to happen, but did it really? What could I change that would still lead to the same ending or, what I really wanted, a better ending.

What would happen to me in the end?

I was thinking about this while taking a shower in the psych bathroom (I know, since when do offices have a shower? I'm not sure, but I'm certainly not complaining. I would hate to have to go to Shawn's or Gus's place to shower.) When the phone rang. I quickly shut of the water and grabbed a towel but by the time I had dried off a bit, so I didn't slip and fall on the hard wood, the phone stopped ringing.

_Hello. I'm not sure if you remember me, but this is Jimmy Nichols calling. I need to talk to you guys. I'll be over at the office in a half hour to see you guys. Bye._

I quickly got dressed. I decided to put on a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top, seeing how hot it was outside. By the time I was done, Shawn walked through the door.

"Good morning." Shawn said to me, sipping a pineapple smoothie and passing the second one he had to me.

"It's afternoon, Shawn, and you should check the messages." I said, giggling at the end thinking of how freaked out Shawn and Gus would soon be.

"I hadn't realized. Care to share why the fact that I have a message has got you all giggly?" He asked sitting down in a chair. I tossed him the phone.

"Listen to the message on here. I believe you will recognize our new client."

I watched as his face paled when he heard who it was. The next thing I heard out of his mouth, well, let's just say I've never heard a guy's voice go that high.

"Jimmy Nichols is coming here in" He looked at his watch "7 minutes!" His eyes got very wide when he saw the time.

"Calm down Shawn. Gus will be here in a minute and his reaction to this will be quite funny." I said sitting down at my desk.

"Katie, this is not a laughing matter." Shawn said.

"No, it definitely is."

A moment later, Gus came walking in whistling. He was quite happy. Too bad it wouldn't last long.

"It's about time." Shawn said. Gus looked over at Shawn and gave him a questioning look. "Sit down I have troubling news."

"You forgot to T-vo America's next top model, didn't you?" Gus said. "Why is it so hard to set the season pass?"

"I still can't believe you watch that." I said, sitting at my desk and pulling out my latest book, Eon.

"You could have told me she was in here before I said that." Gus muttered to Shawn.

"I live here." I pointed out. Gus choose to ignore my comment.

"So no America's next top model?" He questioned Shawn.

"It's not top model related" Shawn told Gus.

"What is it?" Gus asked looking confused.

"Jimmy Nichols called." Shawn said. He was surprisingly very serious, which I guess is normal when you know the guy that bullied you was coming over for a visit.

Gus's eyes got huge. "Jimmy Nichols called us? From where? Prison?"

"I don't think so. It didn't sound like it. What does prison sound like, is there singing?" Shawn said.

"Shawn!"

"I don't know! He left a message."

"Don't you dare return that call." Gus told him. Then he spun to look at me. "Or you!"

"We don't need to. He's coming over here in five minutes." I said in an overly happy voice. Gus's face paled just like Shawn's had and it was equally as funny. It got better because Gus then freaked out.

He ducked down and ran over to the door that separated the back of the office from the front waiting area.

"Jimmy Nichols is coming here? In five minutes?" Gus asked.

"Yeah." Shawn said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"O.k., O.k. We can handle this." Gus said clearly not handling it. His face lit up as he got an idea.

"I'm going to go print out a fake foreclosure notice and stick it on the front door and the three of us are going to go outside and scrape the psych sign of the front window." He said as he walked over to his desk and started taking out his laptop.

"Gus I think we can afford to relax a little bit. I mean, he said all he wanted to do was talk. And by talk I hope he means talk not put our head in the toilet." Shawn said getting more worried as he talked. Gus then got this shocked look on his face.

"He's going to try and kill us." Gus said.

"He's not going to try and kill us." Shawn said. The he looked over at me. I had long since put down my book. This was way more entertaining at the moment. "Right?"

"How should I know?" I asked taken back.

"You're psychic!" He exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Well, you sure as hell seem like it sometimes. I just thought you would know what's going to happen."

"Oh, I know what's going to happen. I told you the first day I came here, I know everything that will happen here for the next few years." I said standing up to put my book in the new lockers Shawn bought.

"So what's going…What is that?" Gus asked finally noticing the lockers.

"Oo! EBay!" Shawn said as an explanation. He got up out of his seat and came over to stand near the lockers and, by default, me. "Auto bid. Six hundred bucks plus a penny. The penny's the trick. I got in a full on bidding war with the Monetary School."

"What do we need a locker for?"

"First of all I have no place to put my sociology textbook." Shawn said. I rolled my eyes.

"I need a place for my things until I save enough for a new place." I supplied.

"And." Shawn started, opining two of the lockers. Inside was a picture of two people, probable from an 80's movie. I never really got this reference when I watched the show.

"You always have to hit it right on the nose, don't you? Why couldn't I be Crocket?" Gus said and then walked back to his desk.

"Because Gus, you stood in front of the entire third grade class and said 'when I grow up I want to be Phillip Michael Thomas." Shawn said a little angry that Gus wasn't happy.

"Well you said you want to be the mascot for the Milwaukee Burins."

"Dude, He's the biggest sausage in the world."

"_Why_ is Jimmy Nichols coming her Shawn? How big is he now" Gus said fed up with the situation. Frustrated Shawn answered.

"I don't know!"

"You!" He said turning to me I held my hands up in surrender.

"Just calm down. I wouldn't let you guys get hurt, I promise. He needs a case solved." I said. Gus seemed somewhat satisfied with the answer. Then someone knocked at the door. Gus's and Shawn's head snapped up too look at it.

"Hey, you guys in there?" A voice called out.

"God, that's him." Shawn said. Gus grabbed a bat that was in the locker.

"He's not getting my lunch money I'll tell you that much."

"Great, you can terrorize him with you mini bat." Shawn said. While the argued I walked towards the door. Shawn and Gus followed behind me. I put my hand on the handle and looked back at them. They both nodded their heads, Gus holding up the bat. I opened the door and on the other side was Jimmy Nichols.

"What up, boys." He asked. The he caught sight of me. "And lady" He put on this smile that I think he thought was sexy. The confused look on Shawn and Gus's faces was so hilarious I almost laughed, but I suppressed it. Now wasn't the time.

The reason why Gus and Shawn were shocked was simple. Jimmy was about as tall as he was when they last saw him. In fifth Grade.

"Good call with the mini bat" Shawn whispered to Gus. I looked at him and decided that, as amusing as this was, it was better if I left the three of them alone.

"Well, I have to go meet someone for lunch." I said grabbing my purse from my desk. "Nice to meet you." I said to Jimmy and I left without looking at Shawn and Gus. I knew they would be pissed.

I decided to go to the station, see what was going on. Maybe Juliet could sneak away for a bit and we can check out a new boutique that just opened.

When I got to the station, Juliet's desk was empty. I knew she was somewhere in the station, because her computer was still on and her purse was still at her desk. I decided to go talk to Lassiter while I waited.

"Hello Lassie." I said smiling as I walked over to his desk. He was working on paper work.

"Hi" He said distracted, not even bothering to look at me.

"What case paper work is that?" I asked curiously.

"Shouldn't you know already?" He questioned in a sarcastic, somewhat mean, voice. I probably should have walked away, he seem extremely stressed, but I just couldn't help talking to him. Thinking that maybe we would become friends and the, maybe, something more.

"It doesn't always work." I said, knowing he was talking about my psychic powers.

"Just go away before I have you arrested for withholding information or something. Just because you're a former detective doesn't make you exempt from the law. You don't belong here anyway. Why did you even come here?" Lassiter said not looking up. For some reason, his words finally got through to me.

He was right. I was withholding information. Which made me an accomplice in every single murder and robbery that Shawn would ever work on, and then some.

Just because I _used to_ be an officer of the law, didn't mean I could break the law and get away with it.

I really didn't belong here. I think he meant the station, but I was thinking in general. I belonged in 2028.

This was 2006 and I barley know how to work some of these computers. I'm used to ones that wouldn't come out for another 15 years. Not only that, but new laws have been passed. New presidents, new wars, new music. I know the endings of books that won't come out for a few more years. Movies that hit would hit the big screen and be a huge success.

I know practically nothing about the 80's, the time which I supposedly grew up in. Eventually someone is going to notice that I don't know anything for the decade I was born.

I don't even have a home here. I have no family here. I have nothing here. I don't belong here.

Even earlier, I wasn't there when Shawn and Gus got picked on by Jimmy Nichols. I didn't belong in the conversation they were going to have in psych.

I didn't belong here.

"Hey, I thought I told you-" Lassiter's voice brought me out of my thoughts. He had looked up at me when he stared to talk, but cut himself off. I guess my face showed more emotion then I wanted it too. I immediately put on the mask I was used to wearing while being a cop.

His expression became one of regret.

"Katie, I'm sor-" I cut him off as I stood up.

"Save it." I choked out and practically ran out of the station to my car.

I then decided to do the only thing I could do.

Run.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"We have confirmed that a heart attack was the cause of Wancarlso's death" Juliet said to the chief as Shawn and Gus entered the office.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster." The chief greeted. She then noticed there was something off about the two of them. Shawn didn't barge in obnoxiously. And someone was missing. "What's wrong, and where is Katie?"

"Yeah, did you ever find her?" Juliet asked. Earlier Shawn and Gus were at the track, but Katie wasn't with them. It was a little weird, but she did say she was meeting someone for lunch. She wondered who that could be. Katie hadn't told her about any other friends she had here.

"She's…. She's gone." Shawn said sinking into a seat at the table the Chief, Juliet and Lassiter were seated at Shawn buried his face in his hands to hide his emotions. Gus sat in the one next to Shawn's and just sort of stared at nothing. They just couldn't understand.

Everything was going great, she was just saying how much she loved it in Santa Barbra and almost had enough money for a small apartment. She seemed so happy this morning, all giggly. Excited about the new case.

What changed?

"What" Carlton said, his head snapping to look at two of them. Katie was gone? Was she kidnapped? What if the last thing he said to her was that she didn't belong with them.

"Katie is gone. When we got back to psych after meeting you guys at the track we found this on her empty desk. Here" Shawn said. He took out a folded up piece of paper and tossed it on the table. Juliet read it out loud.

_Dear Shawn and Gus_

_I'm sorry that this is so sudden, but you must understand._

_I don't belong here._

_Earlier someone enlightened me. He was right when he said I wasn't exempt from the law. He gave me some things to think about._

_I won't tell you when I'll be back, because I 'm not sure when I will be._

_I'm not even sure if I will return._

_You guys are better off without me anyway. The cases will get solved with or without me. I'm not needed at Psych or at the police station. So I'm taking myself out of the equation._

_Goodbye guys._

_Tell Juliet she was, no is my best friend._

_Tell Carlton… anything you think you should._

Juliet had tears in her eyes by the end, and the chief had put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"It's all my fault" Lassiter finally said running his hands over his hair. He didn't mean what he said. He was having a hard day and nothing seemed to phase that girl.

That didn't mean he had a right to take things out on her just because she was there.

"What?" Shawn questioned, looking at the detective, his eyes narrowing.

Lassiter swallowed, trying to get the lump out of his throat but couldn't "My fault. I told her to leave or I would arrest her with withholding information or something. Then I told her just because she used to be a detective didn't make her exempt from the law. I told her she didn't belong here, and asked why she bothered coming, but I meant the station, not Santa Barbra…"

As Lassiter spoke, Shawn's eyes kept getting darker and darker with anger. No one at that table, not even Gus, had ever seen Shawn so angry, and it was something they hoped to never see again.

Not to mention Gus.

"You WHAT" Shawn and Gus both yelled jumping out of their seats, knocking them to the ground. People outside the chief's office looked over, and Buzz made a move to go see what was the matter when he noticed how angry Shawn was and decided to instead prevent others from going inside.

The two members of psych towered of Lassiter and for a moment, Carlton Lassiter was scared. Everyone was scared for Lassiter.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" Shawn yelled at him, throwing his arms up in the air.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE LOVE'S YOU. AFTER WHAT YOU JUST TOLD HER, I CAN'T SEE WHY." Gus continued on.

"YOU ARE HEARTLESS" Shawn spat out, fully pissed.

"SELFISH" Gus added, his body shaking with the rage he felt.

"JOB-OBSESSED"

"UNOBSERVANT"

"MORONIC"

"THAT WAS THE LOWEST THING YOU COULD HAVE POSSIBLE SAID TO HER."

"How could you." Shawn whispered, and that was worse than the yelling. The two of them walked out, making the entire police department jump when the doors slammed against the wall after being opened with so much force.

"What?" Shawn yelled at everyone who was staring. The all got ducked their heads and got back to work, while Shawn and Gus left the station.

"Carlton…" Juliet said moving to put a hand on his shoulder. They hadn't moved until they no longer heard the two's footsteps.

"Save it" He said standing up, fully intent on drowning in his work. He had reached his desk when something Gus had said finally sunk in.

"She loves me?" He muttered standing still. He was shocked. Juliet was long gone, intent on trying to reach her friend. Her best friend.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Worst. Idea. Ever.

Seriously, I should have never left Santa Barbra. I had no place to stay, besides my car, no food, unless I buy junk food from the gas station or something and no place to work, meaning no money

Speaking of money, I left any that I did have in, you guessed it, Santa Barbra.

Well I did have twenty bucks. But that won't last long.

I was now a town away from Santa Barbra, trying to figure out my next move, when my phone rang. Good timing too because I just pulled over at a gas station.

Me being me, I didn't think to look at the caller before I answered.

"Katherine Noel Speaking." I said.

"Katie!" I heard Juliet's relieved voice on the other end. I sighed, shows me right for no checking the ID first.

I could just hang up, but I couldn't do that to Julies.

"Hi Juliet." I said.

"Where are you? What happened? Why did you leave?" She asked in a rush.

"Slow down Juliet" I said to her, while I looked around the convenience store for the chips I wanted.

"Katie, what. Happened." She asked.

"Long story." I said as I found the chips and grabbed the bag.

"Fine, I'll start with an easy one. Where are you?"

I hesitated before I answered, and she noticed.

"I won't tell the guys. Promise."

"A town over. I didn't bother to look at the signs." I said.

"Where are you staying?"

"I don't know"

"Well where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"Well how are you going to get money?"

"I don't know Juliet! I just don't know!"

"Well..." She said slowly.

"I know that voice, Juliet. What are you thinking?"

"What if... You came back" Juliet said. I started to cut her off but she wouldn't let me.

"Wait, Just listen! What if you came back and stayed with me, figured out everything. Then, if you decided to leave and know where you're going, you can. If you stay, then great! No one needs to know."

I thought it over for a minute. It would give me a place to stay and time to figure things out. I could grab my money. If I was sneaky enough, I could grab all my stuff before I left too.

"No one will know?" I questioned.

"No one." She promised.

"Alright. I'll be at your place at eight." I said.

"Perfect! I'll be off of work by then!" She said excitedly. I already knew this, of course. Hence why I picked the time.

"See you then." I said.

"See you! Bye."

I hung up my phone and paid for the chips, and a bottle of water. I went out to my car and threw my food into the passenger seat. I pulled out of the station and started to drive back.

Back towards the only place I had right now.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Down the Street Comes My Car p2

**I figured you would want to know what happened soon, so here is an update!**

**Honestly, I wasn't expecting to have this updated so quickly. I had no idea how I was going to have Katie be reunited with the group. I almost had it planed so she would be gone for a few cases, when I got a review with a great idea!**

**It was from katiespencer83 and how could I not include her idea? Her name Is Katie after all and I figured it would be a great way to bring the gang back together. Also, it explains why Lassiter is in a cast for the next psych episode.**

**I know, I'm a master mind.**

**a/n update: This story has been updated.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the characters. I just like to use them as puppets and force them to do what I say. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't even own the idea for the last part in this chapter. That would go to miss Katiespencer82**

* * *

**Down The Stretch Come Murder Part 2**

**Or**

**Down The Street Comes My Car Part 2**

I was waiting for Juliet when she got home. I had called her and told her I was back and asked her if she had a key hidden someplace. She, I assumed, was with the guys because the conversation didn't go like a normal conversation goes.

Flash Back

"Hi Julies."

"Hi mom! Is everything ok? You know I'm working right now."

"Um, Julie's, it's me, Katie."

"Mom, I know it's been a long time since we lasted talked but we need to make this quick. "

"Right…I'm at the house. Is there a spare key to get in?"

"I'll check the mail box when I get home and see if that package came in. I really have to go. Bye mom, love you."

"Bye Julies."

End Flash Back

I found the key tapped inside her mail box. It was a pretty good hiding spot. I went inside and just sat on her couch, watching TV, until finally I heard the door unlocking as she came inside.

"Sorry I took so long, we just arrested Jimmy Nichols and Shawn said something was going to happen at the track." she told me. She took off her blazer and heels and plopped down on the couch next to me.

"Say no more, I _saw _what happened on TV." I said.

Juliet's apartment was exactly how I thought it would be. Colorful, lots of pictures of family and friends, and filled with things that you could look at and just say 'Juliet'. The infamous Mickey Mouse statue was sitting on a bookshelf near the couch. Looking at it, I smiled, knowing what was going to happen in a year or so.

She must have saw me looking at it, because she got up and walked over to it. She picked it up and smiled at it. She walked back over to the couch and handed it to me.

"That has a very interesting story behind it." She said, nodding her head towards the statue.

"Care to spill?" I asked. Even though I already knew some of the story, I'm sure there were parts she didn't tell Shawn.

"Get comfortable, and get ready to hear a romantic story." She said smirking. I put the statue down on the coffee table in front of us and sat back into the couch, pulling up my feet. Juliet copied my position. She started to tell the story.

A few hours later, and many stories about the past, we were both ready for bed. She tried to get me to take the bed, but I insisted I took her couch. It was only fair.

"You doing so much for me by keeping me being here secret." I pleaded. She frowned at me.

"You still haven't told me what happened. I mean, I heard what happened from Carlton's point of view, but if being on the force has taught me anything, it's that there is always more than one side to a story."

"I know Juliet, but the truth is crazy unbelievable. I barley believe it." She was still frowning and I knew there was no way I was getting out of it. "Alright, I promise I will tell you." Her face lit up. "Tomorrow night. It will take some time and it's already late." She looked slightly disappointed but nodded.

"Yeah, your right. I'll see you tomorrow!" She said walking to her room.

"Night" I called after her making myself comfortable on the couch.

"Night"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

To say I was board would be a major understatement. I was sitting by myself in Juliet's apartment and there was nothing to do.

Juliet left this morning so she could get to work early and finish up some things before going to the races. I also got up, and put my car in the back so that way if something happened and someone showed up here, they wouldn't think I was here.

I'll admit it, I helped them. I broke down. I snuck out after about 3 hours of Juliet being gone and put a note on the psych office door.

_The answer is hanging around the neck,_

_Of the murder who checked,_

_Out the body after it tumbled,_

_Off the horse that stumbled,_

_A bad gambler never knows when to quit,_

_Especially these three who all are twits._

Yeah, O.k., it's the worst thing ever, but I wasn't about to make it easy for them. Besides, they won't think it was me because they have never heard me rhyme anything.

At least, I hope. I even wore gloves so I didn't get my finger prints on it, which may have been a bit much. With Shawn, there's no telling how far he will go though.

It was almost six when Juliet got home. We ordered some take out and she told me about the end to the case.

"How did they guys seem." I asked. She thought for a moment before answering.

"Not very good. I've never seen Shawn so…" She trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Contained?" I supplied. She smiled a bit but shock her head.

"Not only that. More dejected, like someone just took away his new favorite toy." She explained.

"Well thanks for that comparison." I mumbled while taking a bit out of my sweet and sour chicken.

"No problem. Now, you promised to spill." She said her eyes lighting up just thinking about getting answers.

"I did. And I will keep to that promise but you have to make a few of your own." I said.

"No problem." She replied automatically. I smiled at her. Julies was a loyal friend.

"First, it does not leave this room." I said.

"Got it. No leaving this room."

"Second, You will tell no one. Not Shawn, not Gus, not the Chief. Not even if they are in this room." I said. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Next, don't freak out at what I know." She looked confused at this but nodded her head.

"Lastly, Believe me." I whispered. That was my biggest fear. Telling them and no one believes me.

"Of course."

"Alright. So a few weeks ago…"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

It felt so good to finally tell someone about my secret. She took it better than I thought she would. She was shocked, and a little pissed when she found out her life was a TV show, but when all was said and done, she kept her promise.

She believed me.

"What do you think?" I asked, but we both knew I meant 'You don't think I'm a crazy lunatic and are going to kick me out and never speak to me again'

O.k., maybe she didn't know I meant that exactly, but in a roundabout way.

"I believe you." She said smiling. I smiled back. I got up and started clearing away the Chinese food, with her helping me. She sighed as she sat back on the couch when we were done.

"Shawn and you really aren't psychic." She said frowning.

"I'm sorry Juliet. But he will tell you, himself, eventually. He just has to realize how important you truly are to him." I told her. In case you didn't already know, I was a huge Shules fan. She sighed again.

"I guess I should have known." She said sadly.

"I really am sorry." I said. Then I had an idea. "Oh my gosh!"

"Whoa, what is it? You're like, vibrating in your seat your so excited." She said laughing a bit.

"Want to see how he does it?" I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, but how?"

"Well, I happen to still have my Psych DVD's. We could watch season one if you would like." I said. Her face lit up.

"No. Way." She squealed.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said laughing. I looked over at the clock and sighed.

"I don't think we have enough time tonight. I mean, I still have to go get them. How about we plan it for Saturday, since it's your day off?"

"Sounds good. I'm going to bed, night"

"Night"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

The next two days passed with nothing happening. I showed Juliet my music that I recorded, I told her some things about 2028. She was quiet excited about the technology.

"I can't wait for the future" She said closing her eyes and leaning back against her couch.

"Just remember, with police getting new technology, so do the bad guys." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me with a frown.

"Why do you have to remind me?" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh. She laughed with me. Once we calmed down, I asked her what's been on my mind for a bit

"Have any new cases?"

"Yep. A food critic died today. It was weird because there was a man there with the guys."

"That's uncle Burton. Yeah, he can be a pain. He thinks Gus is the psychic, and Shawn is trying to help Gus keep that image up with his uncle." I told her.

"That explains the whole Gus deciphering Shawn's visions." She said. We both laughed at their absurdity when I got an idea. I got up and went to get a piece of paper and pen.

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked.

"I'm going to help the guys out again." I said.

"What do you mean again?" She asked getting up to see what I was doing.

"I wrote them a message last case, cause they looked like they needed help. This is why I think I was brought back in time, to help cases get solved faster." I said.

"But couldn't you stop cases all together?" Juliet asked.

"I could. But I don't know if I help you catch a few, everything would be different. Then I would be no use, and the other bad guys may escape or something could happen that actually makes a situation worse. I'm making cases go faster and help prevent as much as I can. I'm changing as much as I feel is safe right now." I said.

"Alright. Is that why Carlton's words got to you?" Always the observant one.

"Yes." I looked up at her. "Because they are true. Also, I kindoflikehim." I said the last bit in a rush and blushing. She squealed and gave me a hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you!"

"Calm down Juliet, It's not like he likes me back." I said laughing a bit. She looked thoughtful for a bit before speaking.

"I think he might…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you obviously know how he is. But the past few weeks since you've been here, he has been…nicer. Now that you've 'disappeared'" She even put the air quotes which made me smile. "He's been even more of a jack ass then before."

I thought about what she said. "Maybe it's just because he feels responsible for my disappearance, not so much that he likes me. Anyway, it's getting late. I'm going to sleep." I said. She nodded.

"Me too."

I was thankful when she left to her room, knowing that she wasn't really tired, but she wanted to give me space to think over this new information.

"Oh, wait!" I called out, she turned around.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is Carlton's arm in a sling?" I asked. She looked confused.

"No… Should it be?" She asked looking worried. I shook my head.

"No. Forget I asked." I said smiling showing her there was nothing to worry about. She nodded her head and disappeared into her bedroom.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I stood outside and posted my note to the psych office door.

_Go get a job at the Newspaper_

_Juliet is a Libra, Carlton Aries_

_Vegan Vigilante is a no go_

_Al Mooney can describe the Murder_

_Sorry this doesn't rhyme._

_I ran out of time_

Yeah, so I didn't make it rhyme. Well, except the last two lines, but that was an accident. I did use gloves again, but at this point I am pretty sure Shawn at least figured out I left the notes.

I went back to Juliet's and did random things until she arrived home. We talked for a bit, her telling me about the apple jacks shirt and horoscope, and me telling her more about my life before.

"Oh crap!" I said, remember I still didn't get the psych DVDs.

"What?" She asked.

"I'll be back in a bit, I need to go get the DVDs." I said grabbing my keys and putting on my shoes.

"You sure you want to go now, it is late" She said.

"I'll be fine. Besides, then we can get up and go right to watching Psych. I'll be back in about twenty minutes." I said.

"Alright, see ya!" I heard her call out as I ran out of the apartment.

As I put the keys in the ignition, I started singing to myself.

"You're worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Carlton Lassiter was not a happy man. The case he thought was just a man hyped up on to many drugs, turned out to be murder. And the person he accused to be the murderer turned out to be no one at all. The next case he again accused the wrong person. Twice.

Also, there was that little fact that he was responsible for driving away Katie.

Hoping to take his mind off of things, he signed up for patrol for that night.

For the 3rd night in a row.

"Stupid." He said to himself, driving down a street. "Even when I try to take my mind off of things, it still doesn't work. She's always there. He amazing smile and beautiful eyes. Damn it!" He yelled the last bit, hitting the steering wheel with his hand.

"You barley know this girl. She probable hates you right now. I'm so stupid." He mumbled stopping his car at a red light. He saw what looked like her car driving down the road about to turn.

"Great, now you're seeing her car. Get a gri- HOLY SWEET JUSTICE!" That exclamation was because just as the car was turning, another car speed right through the red light, hitting her car.

_The car. Not her car_ he mental scolded himself before getting on his radio.

"This is Carlton Lassiter. I have an 11-83" He said into the radio.

"10-20?" a woman's voice answered.

"Lancaster street and main. Requesting ambulance."

"Copy that. ETA five minutes."

Putting down the radio he quickly jumped out of his car and ran over to the scene.

Smoke was everywhere, but he could make out that inside car that ran the red light was a man in his mid-twenties, coughing, with a head wound, Carlton decided he would be fine on his own while he checked out the victim. Especially since the smoke was coming from her car. They needed to evacuate before something bad happened.

_There I go, thinking it's her car. _He thought to himself while running around the car to the driver side of the other car. There was no way that this car would be saved without some major money. Who knows, with lawsuits, she might just get that money.

_stop-_ He started to scold himself for thinking about her again, when he caught sight of the driver of the second car.

He was stunned, to say the least, when he found a familiar head of brown hair slumped over the steering wheel.

"No." He whispered eyes wide. Unlike most people, who would have stood there shocked for a moment, he went right into action.

He tried to open the door and get her out, but it was stuck. Not wanting to waste time looking for something to pry it opened, he had only one option. He broke opened her driver window.

_She's going to kill me, she loves this car_

He reached in, leaving a deep cut on his arm from the glass, but ignored it and proceeded to lift her out.

_Is it healthy that she is this light?_ He asked himself as he gently lifted her into his arms. He moved her a safe distance away, setting her down, then called over the other person involved in the accident. He had gotten out of the car and was looking around. The man stumbled over to them.

Not a minute too soon. When he got over to them, the cars exploded. Carlton shielded Katie with his arms as the ground shook. Sirens could be hear in the background as Katie's eyes opened.

"What Happened?" She whispered, weather it was by choice or not, Lassiter didn't know.

"There was a car accident." Lassiter told her, as the sirens got closer.

"Carlton?" She asked confused.

"I'm right here."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your-" Before he could get another word in, Katie's eyes closed. "Katie? Katie! Stay with me! Can you hear me?"

"Dude, I think she's passed OUT" The other man said laughing a bit. Carlton stood up and whipped around to face him. Before anything could be said, the ambulance and backup showed up.

"Over here." He called over the paramedics and pointed at Katie. They loaded her into the back, and Carlton got in too.

_I need to make sure she is o.k._


	9. RobABye My Future Part 1

**Chapter 9: RobABye My Future Part 1**

* * *

**Yes, I know its been a long time. My excuse? I've been sick, then had to make up a ton of work. But I have the whole week off and I plan on using it to get ahead with writing this story. So onward!**

**a/n update: This chapter has been updated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Rob-A-Bye Baby Part 1**

**or**

**Rob-A-Bye My Future Part 1**

Beep be beep be beep

What the hell is that?

Be beep be beep be beep

And why does it sleep like cleaner?

Opening my eyes I took in my surroundings. It wasn't that hard to figure out where I was. It was the why I was having trouble with.

Last thing I remember was going to get the psych DVD. Then nothing.

Looking to my right, which was extremely painful I might add, I saw a lump in a chair. Not just any lump. A good looking lump with his arm in a cast, a strong Irish hairline, and eyes that, if opened, I knew I would want to do cannonballs into.

Cheesy, yes. Maybe I had hit my head? That would explain why I just thought those things. Well no, I know why I thought those things. I liked that Irish lump.

My heart stopped beating for a second, and that one longer beep brought him right out of his sleep. His eyes were wide and looking from the heart monitor to me and the back to the monitor. It was back to normal, if not slightly speed up. I wondered if he noticed it was going faster.

"Katie?" he asked very quietly. I nodded my head and before I knew what was happening his one arm was around me and his head in my shoulder. I was frozen still for a second, but then I put my arms around him. He was shaking slightly and it took me a moment to realize he was crying.

Crying!

Carlton Lassiter was crying!

I rubbed soothing circles on his back and tried to comfort him.

"It's okay. I'm okay. I'm right here." I said. He pulled away, but only enough to look at my face, his one hand on my cheek, the other arm wrapped around my back.

"You're the one I the hospital. I should be comforting you." he said. His eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"But I haven't been worrying about me. I've been off in limbo not know what was going on. Besides, you look like you were in the hospital as well." I said pointing to his arm. He looked down at it and shrugged.

"What did you do to get it in a sling?" I asked. The writers never explained it in the show, and I thought that maybe me being here prevented it. I guess not.

"It got cut up pretty bad when I pulled you from the car." he said. I gasped as all the memories came flooding back. Turning my car, getting hit by the idiot running a red light. I remember waking for a moment and seeing Carlton over me with fire in the background.

Fire. Car accident. Oh no.

"Please tell me it wasn't my car that exploded." I asked in desperation. He looked a little shocked for a second before he threw his head back and laughed. All be it, a little hysterically, but still. Two emotions I never thought Carlton would be comfortable enough in front of me to show.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed he was laughing. I mean, we were talking not just about my car, but my baby.

"It's just" he started to say, wiping a few tears that had appeared from laughing to hard. "I mean" he seemed to be at a loss for words. I raised an eyebrow and he got himself under control. "So far, you've comforted me about what happened, and asked about your car. It seems like you don't care about your well being. Like your priorities always hold everything else above yourself. It's refreshing, and probably not as funny as I thought." he admitted slightly embarrassed.

"You have showed three emotions I never thought you would be comfortable enough to show in front of me." I stated bluntly. Really smooth self, but I kept going. "Also, I know the future of a lot of people here, except myself. As of right now, I don't really like the ending, so I'm doing my best to change minor things in hopes if a better outcome." I said.

"And what's the better outcome?" he asked curiously.

"One where you guys get hurt as little as possible." I said shrugging.

"And yourself?"

"I told you, I have no idea. As far as I know, I have no future here." He looked like he was going to say something else, the hurt at what I just said was clear in his eyes, but the door opened and three people came into the room. Juliet was first, and she froze when she saw me. Her eyes were red, obviously upset about what happened. Next came Shawn who had his arm around Juliet and a small wet stain on his shoulder. He obviously did some comforting. His eyes were red slightly but not as bad as Juliet.

Last came Gus and he also looked like he had been crying too. It's nice to know my friends care.

"Katie!" Juliet cried and ran over to tie me a hug. She pulled back immediately and I knew why.

"I'm fine. Give me a hug!" I said. She laughed and cried at the same time. When she stood up straight again I was attacked by Shawn.

"Don't you ever pull a Corrine Chartoff again, do you hear me? You forced all of us here to spend time with each other." he said making another obscure movie reference.

"I think you mean Laura Chartoff, Shawn. Corrine was the sister." Gus said giving me a hug too.

"I've heard it both ways." Gus had a reply to this but a nurse came in and started making a thing about me needing rest. Now that she mentioned it, I was getting pretty tired. Everyone filed out of my room. Lassiter was the last one out. Thinking I couldn't hear, or possibly that I was already asleep, he whispered something that made me smile.

"Someday, I'll have the courage to tell you how scared I was that I would lose you."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

A few days later, I was all signed out of the hospital. I received my insurance payments from my car and a few weeks later, and one law suit, I had even more money. All thanks to Hornstock.

I bought a new car, an exact replica of my old car, and put the money left over in the bank. I probably had enough for a small apartment, but I wanted to stay in the office. I missed it, shockingly, and I couldn't leave.

I was all set for the next case. While I was in court suing the dumb ass who was driving drunk, the guys had already solved the next case, with a little help from me when I could spare the time. By the time I was all set to join back into psych, the guys were on the nanny case for the chief.

Actually, we were going to the park to scope out some nannies. I knew that the guys would be creepy enough that Buzz would come down here, and I didn't want to miss that. I tried my best to stay out of their way and read my book on the grass under a tree a few feet away.

When I heard police sirens I got up and went to go talk to Shawn and Gus.

"You guys find any good nanny?" I asked them.

"Don't you already know the answer?" Gus asked. I smirked at him.

"Of course I do. I just wanted to hear you admit defeat."

"As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, the police are here. There must be another robbery." Shawn said. In the distance, I could see Buzz walking over to us.

"Hey Buzz!" I called out, smiling at him. He smiled back. The two of us have been becoming good friends. Buzz was a really fun person.

"Hey. Glad to see you're back and ok. You were really missed down at the station. You should have heard what these two said to Carlton after you disappeared." Buzz said. I looked suspiciously over at them. Their eyes were wide and they looked like two deer caught in the head lights.

"What did you guys say?" I asked.

"Nothing" The said quickly and took up defensive poses. I raised an eyebrow and pointed at their arms, which were crossed over their bodies. The immediately put them at their sides. I sighed and turned back to Buzz. I'd figure it out later.

"I know you're sorry Buzz, those two will go quietly." I said pointing towards Shawn and Gus who now looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Gus asked.

"I'm sorry, guys. I got a call about two suspicious men at the park." Buzz said.

"I haven't seen anybody." Shawn said, looking around.

"He means you two." I told them. They looked at Buzz who shrugged and looked a little sheepish.

"Buzz, don't look so shy. Show backbone. You need to show that you have confidence. You're a good cop, so show that by being a little aggressive." I said. He blushed at what I said, but took it to heart. He turned towards the guys and set his face in a slight frown.

"You two need to come with me." He said. The guys looked at each other for a second. Buzz broke and he smiled. "Please?"

"Good job, Buzz." I said smiling at him. He tried, and that's what counts.

"Very nice, man." Shawn said slapping him on the back. Buzz led us towards the cop car.

"Do you guys need a ride anywhere?" Buzz asked. Before Shawn could say no, a call came in through the radio.

"There. We need to go there." Shawn said.

"Shotgun." I said before the two could start fighting.

"Alright. Hop in." Buzz said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

After we checked out the robbed house, I stop for coffee before I meet up with Shawn and Gus at the station. They had taken the blueberry.

"I really don't think this is a good idea." I heard Gus say from his seat on a desk. "The chief was clear about us only finding her a nanny."

"It's fine, Gus. I'll have a psychic vision about the whole string of robberies. She will love it."

We heard Carlton's voice coming from behind us, so we turned and watched him. He was talking to the Chief along with Juliet.

Seeing Carlton in the sling made me feel guilty. I know it wasn't my fault, but I didn't want him to get hurt. The two of us haven't seen much of each other since then. And that's not because I'm avoiding him.

It's not. Definitely not. Probably.

"I haven't finished the report yet." Shawn, Gus, and I heard him say.

"Is your other arm in a sling?" The Chief asked, making me wince. Why did he have to get hurt? Why did he have to be a hero and pull me out?

A big, strong hero with amazing eyes.

"Excuse me?" Carlton questioned the Chief. She was rude without her sleep.

"You know, I don't want excuses Carlton, I just want the report." the Chief said exasperated.

"I'm not giving you excuses." Carlton said very confused.

"Then why are you still talking" She asked, then walked away mumbling "Head detective my ass."

The three of us held back as we saw Juliet and Lassiter get into a little fight, but there was something more important going on somewhere else in the station.

The Chief had walked over to the coffee pot, but before she could start freaking out and yelling, I went over.

"I sensed that you needed coffee, and that someone forgot to refill it, so I brought you a cup." I said handing over the coffee I bought before we got here. Everyone in the station was staring at me, looking a little shocked, but also immensely grateful, Carlton the most out of everyone. He must have been the one who forgot to refill it.

The chief grabbed it and took a sip. A very large sip.

"Thank you so much. It's good to see you back here." She told me. Then she spotted Shawn and Gus. She immediately took them into her office, but I waited outside. More like waited near Juliet's desk, but still.

"So want to freak out Shawn?" I asked her. She smiled at me and nodded.

"O.k. sometime in the next two days, he's going to ask you to marry him." At her questioning look I quickly clear up the confusion. "For the case, he needs to go undercover and have a fake wife." She nodded in understanding.

"Alright. What do I need to do?" She asked

"Say yes, because it will help you solve the case. But freak him out by talking all about your fake wedding, like you already have it planned out. And about the birth of your first kid, but make it like home birth and stuff." She smiled and nodded.

"I can do that." she said, then asked "When are we going to watch the." She looked around and lowered her voice. "Psych DVD's?"

"This Saturday good?" I asked.

"That's great" She said smiling brightly.

"O'Hara. Get over here" Carlton yelled. She gave me an apologetic look and walked quickly over to the desk where a bunch of pictures were spread out.

Shawn and Gus came out of the Chief's office then, looking a little shaken. It wasn't too obvious, but someone who grew up watching Lie To Me could definitely see the signs.

They heard Juliet talk about the murder being connected to the robberies, and Shawn quickly got out his phone. He pretended to be ordering pizza and managed to get a couple of pictures without the others knowing. Gus, being the smart one, just left.

Julies saw Shawn snapping the pictures, but only gave him an exasperated look.

When Shawn had finished, he walked over to where I was leaning against a wall in the station.

"That went well." He said.

"Yes, but Gus left and you have no ride." I told him. He gave me a puppy dog look and I realized he was planning on getting a ride back with me.

I sighed. Another day I might have just told him nope and walked away, but truth be told I missed him and Gus. I haven't been able to spend that much time with them because of court recently.

"Alright." I said. He looked so happy that I just had to laugh.

"Alright! Let's go tell Gus what we found out!" He said, then took off towards the exit. I just shook my head.

This was going to be an interesting case, that's for sure. And I already knew the end!


	10. RobABye My Future Part 2

**Chapter 10: RobABye My Future Part 2**

* * *

**Time for the next chapter. I added a bit of fluff at the end. Enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych, or the lines from the show. I only own Katie and the idea behind her.**

**a/n - This chapter has been updated.**

**Chapter 9**

**Rob-A-Bye Baby Part 2**

**or**

**Rob-A-Bye My Future Part 2**

* * *

Walking into the psych office, there were three girls that Gus had found to be the chief's nanny.

"Shawn, Katie. I'm glad you're here." Gus said in a slightly fake cheery voice. He led us over away from the girls so we could all talk in private. We walked into the other room but left the window open so we could look into the room with the nannies.

"I'm feeling pretty good about these nannies. Gina has a background in-" I cut him off before he could say anymore.

"There a no go." I told him. Shawn looked at them though the dividing window nodded in agreement.

"What" Gus said, "Why?"

Shawn and I both sighed and turned to look out the window a bit.

"Slob" He said pointing at the first one.

"psycho" I said pointing at the next one.

"Slut." He said pointing at the last one.

Gus looked a little angry, which was understandable. "I spent hours interviewing them, calling references, and you guys come in here an dismiss them in two seconds." It was almost a question, but more of a "what the hell" statement.

"That a look, Gus. The one on the far left is a slob. She's smelling her own armpit."

"Psycho there has been scribbling in her diary since the moment we walked in." I pointed out.

"So? Maybe she is just creative?"

"It's the same sentence over and over again." I said

"Now we don't know what that sentence is but there is no configuration of words that makes that behavior expectable." Shawn added.

"Fine. That still leave Fiona. Why is she a slut?" Gus questioned.

"That was more me predicting her future" Shawn said. I rolled my eyes at him and walked back into the other room. I heard Shawn curse under his breath and knew he noticed why Fiona wasn't a good choice.

"I'm sorry to inform you ladies, but the position has been filled. Have a nice day." I said. Once they had all left Gus turned to me.

"Why did you do that?"

"Shawn, you want to take this one?" I asked, sitting down at my desk and taking out another one of my books. This time it was Morganville Vampires.

"Gus, she was getting married." Shawn said.

"So? She could still be Chief Vick's nanny"

"Noooo. She consumed with planning her wedding." Shawn said, getting a drink out of the fridge. "She was studding that bridal magazine like it was a textbook. After that she'll be on the fertility fast track. Then she will have her own baby and Chief Vick will be out another nanny and I do not want to all this work again."

"And what work is it that you're doing?" I questioned.

"Don't make me show lassie that dress." He said turning to me. I looked up quickly at him. He was wearing a smirk.

"You wouldn't" I said

"Try me." He replied. He turned back to a confused Gus. "I'm making progress on our actual case. Looks like all these robberies are inside jobs. The key is finding the connection between the victims." He took out his phone and started flipping through the pictures that he got earlier

"But we don't know anything about the other houses that were robbed." Gus said.

"Yes, well, Shawn's phone may have took a few pictures at the department which may have been of the photos the police have of the houses that were robbed. Or not. I can never tell if he's working or ordering pizza." I said shrugging. Shawn laughed and Gus still looked confused.

Shawn flipped through the pictures until he found the picture which would lead him to startek security.

"Well at least two of the victims have something in common." He said

"What?" Gus asked.

"Startek security company." He answered. Gus looked a bit impressed at this but turned back to his work.

"Dude, That didn't even interest you?" Shawn exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Shawn. It did. He had a slightly impressed look on his face for a few seconds. Want a ride? I believe our two favorite detectives may have figured out this connection." I said. Shawn smiled.

"Hell yes! Lets go!"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

When we arrived at the place, Shawn got a guard to take us up to the floor where Carlton and Juliet would be. I stopped him from annoying the man, though it was not easy.

When we reached the floor and exited the elevator, Shawn slightly pushed me towards Carlton while greeting Juliet.

"Hey Julies. Hey Lassie" He said.

"Hello" I said. A micro expression flashed on Carlton's face when he saw me, but I couldn't place it. He turned to Shawn.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He sounded very tired.

"Well, we were in the neighborhood and my ears started tingling and then they got pointier." Shawn answered.

"My hand started to do this. All on its own" I said holding up my hand, which my pinky and ring finger were touching and my middle finger and pointer were also touching.

"Like in that movie" I said. They gave me confused looks and I sent a wide- eyed look at Juliet and scratched my nose. It was my single that I said something that would happen in the future. She stopped looking confused and Shawn, unknowingly, saved me.

"I think you mean TV show." He said. I shrugged, trying to brush it of.

"I've heard it both ways" I said smiling a bit. He gave me a small smile back.

"Any way, as we were saying. The TV show…" He trailed off.

"Star Trek" Juliet called out smiling.

"And this is startek. Hilarious." Carlton said sarcastically."What's your point?"

Was it just me, or did he seem less mad than he did in the show during this scene?

"Excuse me for trying to take you on an amazing psychic journey" Shawn said.

"There's a connection between this place and the robberies in the heights." I explained. The man that Juliet and Carlton were questioning looked surprised.

"How did you know about the robberies?" Carlton asked looking confused. Me and Shawn looked at each other, then back at him. We posed back to back with our hands at our temples. Before we could say psychic though, Carlton spoke.

"Forget I asked. Please excuse my colleague and tormentors' presences" He said to the worker. "Now assuming-"

"Which one am I? Because depending on your definition of tormentor, Katie might just be it, if you-"

"Shawn, If you finish that sentence, I will personally throw out all the pineapple in the office." I said to him. Shawn just smirked at me.

"Dress." He said simply. I latterly felt the color from my face drain before turning away from him at back to the other three in the room. All of them looked confused, but I motioned for them to continue.

"As I was saying, If we assume that all of our homeowners didn't just "Forget" to turn on their systems, I think a Startek employee could have gotten those access codes to break in." Carlton said. While this was going on, pointed to the board, where Shawn was looking and committed the addresses to memory.

"You remind me of one of my professors." The worker said "Did you ever teach at Diverse School Of Technology?"

Clearly un amused, Carlton answered with a simple "No"

"Well, I had one of these professors that often had hair-brained theories like yours-" Before he could continue what he was going to say, I cut him off.

"Actually, it makes sense. Though these houses are not in a high income bracket, They are high middle class and someone who wants to maybe practice for the higher scale robberies or wants to go unnoticed by not going for the higher class may chose these houses." I said. Everyone just stared at me, and Carlton eyes showed his gratitude.

"What? " I questioned. When no one answered I turned to Shawn. "Come one, Gus is waiting for us to bring the cake back to psych" I said. He took the hint and we both left.

"Alright, I'm going to need a ride to check out the houses that were robbed." Shawn said in the parking lot.

"Nope" I said simply opening my car door.. He stopped next to the passenger door, not opening it yet.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean no. As in, not going to happen. Find your own ride." I said shrugging. His eyes lit up and he tried to open the door, but I was one step ahead of him. I hit the button to lock it before he could get it opened. My door was already opened, so I simply got in and started the car.

"Not fair!" He told me.

"Get a ride from your dad!" I told him, before driving away.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Later that night, I went to grab the psych DVDs I had hidden in the best spot ever. Then I went over to Juliet's, where we watched a few episodes. She thought it was the coolest thing ever, bouncing in her seat. She had lived through these events, sure, but she found it fascinating to see a glimpse of how Shawn and I viewed a crime scene.

"That is so amazing! I can't believe he didn't become a detective" Juliet said after the fourth episode ended.

"I almost didn't become one." I said shrugging and standing up to take the disk out of the DVD player. When I didn't hear anything I turned back to see Juliet with a look of concentration on her face.

"Juliet?" I asked. She held up her hand in the one minute gesture. After a few seconds she sighed and dropped the weird face she was making.

"I give up. Why wouldn't you have become one?" She asked. I sighed.

"All she would ever let me do is practice and learn and do some more practicing on being a cop. Wanted me to be just like Shawn. But I wanted to be my own person." I told her.

"So what happened?"

"I went off and tried a bunch of different jobs. But I always came back to detective. My mom succeeded in her goal. Everywhere I go, I notice everything around me and can tell you how a person is feeling and if they are lying. I can't run from it. So I just stopped fighting it." I told her.

"That really must be hard on a person." Juliet said softly. I nodded.

"It's really hard on Shawn. He doesn't want to just be a detective. He wants to be free to pick and choose cases and not be tied down so much… The detective agency is him putting his ability to use. He's not running from it, but his is." I said. Juliet nodded.

"By the way, Tomorrow is when Shawn pops the question." I said. Juliet looked a little alarmed and confused

"What?" She said.

"Remember, the fake proposal?"

"Oh right. Yeah I'm ready for that." She smirked at me

"I'll be ready" She said.

"Awesome. I should be going. It's late. Good luck tomorrow!" I said, walking to her front door. She got up and gave me a hug before I left.

"Be safe" She said in a stern tone. I knew she was still frightened by the car accident.

"I will be. Bye"

"Bye"

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

It was around noon when I received a text the next day.

_Lassie called. Lead 2 a pet shop? Shawn says 2 grab him a smoothie on ur way over. thx_

It was from Juliet. I smiled, thankful she would keep me in the loop and at the last bit of the message. I got in my car and got a smoothie for Shawn, before making my way to the pet shop.

I arrived a little bit before Shawn and Juliet, but Lassiter was there grilling the owner.

"Alright I need you to tell me-"

"Good afternoon. I'm Katie. I'm a psychic with the police department." I said walking up to the counter. Carlton jumped, not seeing me walk up. The guy nodded a greeting at me, but before he could say anything Carlton cut him off.

"When did you get here?"

"Just got here. Juliet and Shawn should be here any minute." I said. Carlton a flash of annoyance went across Carltons face at the mention of Shawn. "Lassie, Shawn will give you the info you need so don't give him that look. Or me. Its rude." I said. I turned my back on him and faced the owner.

"Can you tell us when the items came in?" I asked. The man answered with a lot less agitated tone in his voice. He even leaned towards me and smiled. Creeper.

Carlton picked up on it too. He moved his good arm and wrapped it around my waist, while pulling me closer to his body. I was so close I could feel his body heat, and the hard muscles that covered his body. I leaned into him slightly, and the feeling was comfortable.

The man crossed his arms over him and wouldn't make eye contact with me after that. I think it was breaking protocol to do what Carlton just did, but I was very thankful.

Carlton asked another question, his voice more deadly than ever before. Just then, the door to the shop opened. Carltons hand dropped from around my waist and I gently stepped away from him as we looked towards the door. Juliet and Shawn walked in, both smiling like idiots. They may have seen us through the window. Thankfully, they both had enough tact to not say anything, But Shawn did give me a thumbs up when Carlton went back to talking to the man at the counter.

**Once Shawn gave him the information on the description, Juliet pulled Shawn aside while Carlton asked some more questions. I stayed with Carlton, knowing Shawn was going to get a call from Gus. Besides, It was nice to not know exactly what was going to happen. Its starting to get a tad annoying.**

Once Carlton got all the information he needed we walked outside the shop. We were both silent, but it wasn't really awkward.

"Thank you." I said after another second. He stopped walking and turned to me. I had to stop walking to or I would have bumped into him. He frowned at me and tilted his head to the side.

"For?" He asked.

"For saving me from the creep in there. For pulling me out of my car. For putting up with yet another psychic at the station. For a lot of things." I said, looking away from his eyes at the end of my small speech. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"Would you… I mean… _Just ask her_" The last part he said under his breath and I don't think I was supposed to hear. He took a big breath before saying six words I never expected.

"Want to go get some coffee tomorrow?"

I nodded my head yes, at a loss for words. Good going self, real smooth.

"Good. I'll meet you at the one on main and boulevard?" He seemed so nervous, shifting his body weight from foot to foot and only glancing at me. I had never seen this emotion from him. It was cute.

I nodded my head again and he smiled at me. I smiled back and he walked over to his car.

"And Katie?" He said before he got in. He didn't turn around. He just looked at the door handle. "There is no need for thanks. I should be thanking you."

He drove away before I could ask what he meant.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I had some time to kill so I decided to go back to psych and mess around with some songs. I got out my guitar and laptop, and opened up to one of my favorite songs on the laptop. I set the program up so all the other instruments I have recorded for this song would play except the lyrics and the guitar. I hit play, and then started strumming along on my guitar. Then I started to sing.

Little change of the heart

Little light in the dark

Little hope that you just might find

Your way up out of here

'Cause you've been hiding for days

Wasted and wasting away

But I got a little hope today

You'll face your fears

Yeah, I know it's not easy

I know that it's hard

Follow the lights to the city

Get up and go

Take a chance and be strong

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

Don't look back; just go

Take a breath, move on

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

You could spend your whole life holding on

Believe the tunnel can end

Believe your body can mend

Yeah, I know you can make it through

'Cause I believe in you

So let's go put up a fight

Let's go make everything all right

Go on take a shot

Go give it all you got

Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy

I know that it's hard

No, it's not always pretty

Get up and go

Take a chance and be strong

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

Don't look back; just go

Take a breath, move on

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

You could spend your whole life holding on

Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring

Are you sitting down?

I need to tell you something

Enough is enough

You can stop waiting to breathe

And don't wait up for me

Get up and go

Take a chance and be strong

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

Don't look back; just go

Take a breath, move on

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

Get up and go

Take a chance and be strong

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

Don't look back; just go

Take a breath, move on

Or you could spend your whole life holding on

You could spend your whole life holding on

Don't spend your whole life holding on

I stopped it there, not wanting to play the rest of the song that was just instrumental. I hit stop on my computer too. That's when I heard clapping behind me. Stupid Shawn. I jumped but didn't turn around. Instead I stood and set my guitar in its case.

"Must you always scare me like that Shaw-" I turned around, but instead of seeing Shawn I saw Carlton.

"Hi" I said blushing. I tried to stand confidently, with my shoulders held high and not cross my arms, but all I wanted to do was go shrink in a hole and stay there for the rest of time. I was definitely embarrassed.

"Hi. I didn't know you could play guitar. You sounded amazing." He said. It made me blush even more, probably inventing a new shade of red. He looked like he was blushing a bit too.

"Thanks. I've always loved music." I said truthfully. He was standing in the doorway to the back room, looking around psych, taking in "the sights" which were much cleaner now that I was around.

"Um, Carlton?" I said after a few seconds. His head snapped over to me. " Not that I mind, but why are you here?"

His face that had finally returned to its normal shade flushed red again and he stuttered out a response.

"I um.. Well there was a call. To Juliet. From Shawn and-"

"He said he had a vision, top seven of all time. And to meet him at the chiefs home." I said, walking behind my desk and grabbed my purse.

"Yeah. How did you…?" He ask trailing off at the end.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said, attempting to flirt with him a bit. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What, no say "psychic" and putting your hand to your temple?" He questioned. He seemed a bit more relaxed now, even leaned against the door frame a little.

"You don't believe it." I waved my hand dismissively, "Why waste the energy when I know you won't believe" He didn't say anything to that, just squinted at me. I decided to move us along since I didn't really like the scrutinization.

"Alright, lets get going." I grabbed my keys off the table. That seemed to get him out of whatever thoughts he was having.

"Would you.. Um.. Like a ride there?" He asked. I realized then that the reason Carlton came here was to give me a ride. That was… sweet. I nodded my head and I grabbed the last thing we needed for this. The bag filled with some 'Baby gifts'

"Lead the way." I said. He held opened the door of the psych office with me, and he even went to my side and opened the passenger door for me. He is such a gentleman.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

We made small talk in his car, mostly him asking what Shawns vision was and me not telling him what was going on. Before I knew it, we had pulled up to the chiefs house, with Gus's car in front of us. Juliet, Shawn and Gus got out of the blueberry and Carlton and I got out of the car and walked over to them. Gus's eyes were big, but both Juliet and Shawn was smiling at us. So Carlton gave me a ride. Its not like we were holding hands or kissed or something. A ride is nothing, right?

"Thanks for getting here so quickly guys. Where's your baby gift?" Shawn asked. Carlton and Juliet both just stared at Shawn. Carlton was about to open his mouth but I held up the bag I had with me. I came prepared with actual gifts.

I got a rattle out of the bag I was caring and gave it to Julies. I then gave Carlton a stuffed bear and took out those ring stacking toys for me to give as a present.

"Now that that is taken care of, Let's close this case!" I said. We all walked up to the chiefs door and Carlton rang the doorbell. When she opened it, Carlton was the first to speak.

"We probably should have brought these over sooner, but here is a baby gift for you!" He held up his present and walked in. Juliet gave the chief her present next, then me, Gus and last Shawn. We then were all gathered into her living room, where toys were scattered about.

Shawn tried to explain what was wrong with the agency, but got interrupted by our bad guy who came down the stairs.

"Mrs. Vick. I just finished up installing the cameras." Shawn looked around the room and spotted the camera. Bad guy number two came down the stairs then.

"Guess who just fell asleep" She said excitedly, but her attitude was all fake.

"Iris is sleeping?" The chief asked disbelievingly. She looked frazzled, but upon hearing that news she seemed so relieved and also like she was about to cry.

"Like a lamb" The women whispered to the chief.

"Please tell me that the other nannies are as good with children as you are."

"Even better"

"You guys did a great job" The chief said turning to Shawn and Gus. I moved to stand next to them. Carlton frowned a little when I moved, clearly a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, about that.." Gus said trailing off. The two people from the nanny agency looked over and noticed Shawn and Juliet. Whoops, I forgot they would recognize them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Talsting. I didn't realize you know Mrs. Vick." When the lady from the nanny agency said this, Chief Vick cast an alarming and fairly angry glance at us. Shawn did a good job deflecting the conversation it would bring though.

"Shhhhhh. Mr. Softy would like to say a few words." He then walked over to the mantle, where a stuffed bunny was sitting. He picked it up and put it to his ear. Meanwhile, The chief was trying to stop him.

"Um Shawn, I really don't think that this is the time…"

"I thought his name was Liven" The agency women asked.

"What's that? You have something to say too Mrs. snuffles?" I said, grabbing a teddy bear that was next to the bunny. The chief looked ready to kill us, but she would be looking like that for long. Hoepfully.

"He's pretty sure the rhino is an alien" Shawn said.

"And the Monkey snore really loud." I said.

"Oh, and somebody just put in some video cameras?"

"Yeah." The man from the nanny agency said. " I just set up a bunch of them. So?"

"Well they're not normal video cameras. With army grade resolution?" I said faking shock while looking at the bear. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlton perk up at this news.

"What's that fella? Look up?" Shawn said. Everyone looked up. "That's just a fan silly." He then moved the bunny so he was facing the corner where the camera was. I moved my bear the same way.

"Ooo Lassie, what's that?" I asked. Everyone turned to the camera and Carlton stepped closer and on top of a chair to get a better look.

"That's the Exstella 50 400"

"There the baby bonding cameras so you can check up on your kids." The lady tried to reassured. As she was saying this I moved closer to Carlton.

"The Exstella fifty 400 retails for over ten thousand dollars" He stepped down and winced because of his arm. I steadied him and he gave me a reassuring smile. When Shawn knew he was o.k., because yes, he did care, he started talking again.

"I'm seeing angels and pivots and divots Well, no divots. But it sure is fun to say those back to back. Pivots and divots and-"

"Shawn" Gus said, hitting his friend to get him focused.

"Who wants to give that a shot?" I asked

"Give what a shot?" Juliet asked.

"Shots! That's it, exactly! But I don't see any shots of nannies playing with babies." Shawn said

"Nor do I" I added

"In fact there's no babies at all!"

"I'm seeing jewelry boxes" I said, putting my finger to my head.

"And safes" Shawn said, copying me hand movement

"And entrances"

"And exits"

"And security keypads"

"But from where?"

Shawn and I glanced at each other, then to the stuffed animals in our hands. The both moved so the were looking towards the window on our left. We followed their gaze.

"From the houses next door." Shawn said.

"What are you talking about?" The lady from the agency asked.

"You might want to keep control of your head. The way its moving up in down, nodding in agreement, as though to say 'your right' is contradicting your words." I whispered.

"And just who might you be?" She asked loudly, clearly insulted. Before anyone could reply, a crying sound was heard over the baby monitor. Everyone shushed her.

"There is a baby sleeping" Gus chastised. The lady sent an apologetic look towards the chief and Shawn threw his bunny into Gus's unprepared hands.

"We're I'm talking about-" Shawn started to say, stepping forward. I put a hand on his shoulder stopping him from walking into the sea of toys. When he gave me a questioning look, I pointed down.

"Thanks." He said to me, then turned back to the two red balloon nanny agency people.

"We're talking about caseing out houses next door to the ones your nannies work at." He said, pointing his finger at them.

"We're talking about a string of robberies, one of which went terribly wrong when all of a sudden your witness less crime got witnessed. And then it became murder." I accused.

"That's ridiculous." The woman replied looking flustered, visibly trying not to nod her head.

"Is it as ridiculous as having a secret panel in your office where you can plan all your robberies? You had access to each and everyone of those baby cameras and you manipulated them, not to check on any nannies, but to case the houses next door to capture security alarm codes so you could break into those houses undetected."

"I'd say that's pretty ridiculous." I added.

"Though not as ridiculous-"

"Shawn, focus." I said throwing the stuffed animal I was holding at him.

"Look, I don't know what these twos deals are, but, we got to go." The man from the agency said.

"These twos deal" The chief said, nodded her head at us "Is that they are psychics."

Shawn and I raised our hands to our temple, and posed back to back like we did at startek. We looked ridiculous but at least it was fun.

"Who happen to work for the police." Gus added in.

"Oh really" The women sneered at us, clearly thinking we were all a bunch of idiots.

"Yes. The Santa Barbara police department. Which I am the Chief of." The chief nodded Carlton and Juliet forward to cuff the two of robbers turned murderers. Juliet handcuffed the girl and Carlton got the man.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look like a puffer fish?" Carlton asked the man a little too loud. The baby upstairs started crying and we heard it through the monitor. Everyone in the room looked exasperated.

"Sorry." Carlton said to the chief, looking apologetic. I sighed.

"Would you like me to go put her back to sleep?" I asked the chief. She looked at me with hopeful eyes and nodded her head. She lead me up the stairs while the others brought the bad guys out to the car.

The chief led me into a room which was painted to look like a jungle. There were trees and leaves all over the place, with animals peeking out from behind the trees and bushes. It had to be the cutest baby room I had ever seen. Iris was in a crib along the left wall, crying. I walked over and picked her up. As I held her I started humming and bouncing her a little. She started quieting down pretty quickly, and after a few more minutes, she fell back asleep. I laid her back down and followed the chief out in the hall who hadn't said a word yet.

"She is adorable." I said smiling. She smiled back at me. We continued down stairs and into her living room.

"Thanks. Listen, I've been meaning to ask you something, but now two things…"

"Go ahead" I told her.

"I looked over your résumé. You have had quite a few jobs, and were head detective before you moved here. Now, I can't offer you a position as a detective right now, but I was wondering if you would want to teach about this F.A.C.E thing."

"I would love too! I just need some place, like a school auditorium, to teach it. It could be on Saturdays, maybe ask a school to borrow it. Can we do that? It won't take long. Maybe two hours for two Saturdays-"

"Alright. I see you're excited about this." She said, laugh a bit at my enthusiasm. "Yes, we can ask for the school auditorium.-"

"Yes! How soon? Can we make it for like, two Saturdays from now?" I asked her, as she led me down to her living room.

"I don't see why not. I post it up to let officers know about."

"Thank you so much oh, wait, what was the second thing?"

"It was to ask you to be a baby sitter for Iris" She said laughing a bit. I smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Don't worry, though. Shawn knows someone who can and is great with kids. Also, your nephew will be back here in two weeks. So it will all work out." I said. She looked relieved.

"Thank you. For doing the F.A.C.E and helping with Iris."

"No problem. Glad to help." By now we were to the front door. "Good bye"

"Bye"

I walked out of her house and smiled to myself. I got to teach the officers about micro expressions! It could be like in Lie to Me! This is great! And I had a date with Carlton tomorrow!

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Gus questioned. I looked over and saw that the him and Shawn were waiting for me at the cars. Carlton and Juliet must have left in Carlton's car to go back to work.

"You guy won't believe what happened today."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"They will be in jail for a long time." Carlton said as we sat down at the coffee shop. He was telling me about what happened to the red balloon workers.

"Good." I said, taking a sip of my coffee. " I still can't believe you take four sugars and three creams in that." I said pointing at his coffee. He choked a little, because he was taking a sip as I said it. Clearly he wasn't prepared for that. His face turned bright red, and I laughed. He mocked glared at me, a twinkle in his eye.

"So what did Shawn mean when he said 'dress' in startek the other day?" He asked, in a fake innocent tone.

"New topic." I said, this time my face turning red while he laughed.

"So," I said, trying to change the topic. "Did you hear about the F.A.C.E training?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Are you going?" again a nod "Do you know who is running it?"

"No clue. Probably some old, mean man." He said. I snorted at this. If only he knew.

"Are you going to go?" He asked. I gave him a confused look. Hopefully an innocent and confused look.

"Consults are allowed to go?" I asked.

"You are part of the team." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. I was part of the team.

Yes, my future is gone. But that is only in one dimension or time or wherever. Here I have a whole other future. Or maybe this was always my future. Either way, I'm glad and I'm going to enjoy it while I can.

Cause lets face it. It's probably not going to last very long.

* * *

**I added a little bit of Katie and Carlton fluff at the end. What did you think? Review?**


	11. Liar Hunter Part 1

**Chapter 11: Liar Hunter Part 1**

* * *

**Alright, Sorry this is a bit late wifi stopped working and crap. Here is the next chapter!**

**Also, I'm thinking of posting a different story with a bunch of missing scenes. Like their Katie and Carlton's first date, Shawn and Gus actually reading the note and/or random one shots between them all. Things like that. Is it a good idea or no?**

**a/n - This chapter has been updated**

**Disclaimer: Don't own psych or lie to me. I only own katie and some of her lines.**

* * *

**Bounty Hunters Part 1**

**Or**

**Liar Hunter Part 1**

"Statistically speaking, does anyone know on average how many times a person will lie in 10 minutes of conversation?" I asked. Some one raised their hand off to the right of the auditorium. Well my right, it would be their left.

"Yes, you" I said pointing. He was about to speak but he got cut off by the door opening. Everyone turned to see Carlton Lassiter standing with a 'dear caught in the head lights look' about to take a sip of his coffee. He lowered the cup and started glaring at everyone looking at him.

"Detective. Glad you could finally join us. Please, take a seat." I said smirking a little. I had managed to keep the fact that I was leading the F.A.C.E. training a secret from him. When he heard my voice he looked to the front of the stage. His face turned red and he looked down as he walked down to the front of the auditorium, where Juliet saved him a seat. I started talking before he made it there, to make it less awkward for him.

"I have just told everyone what F.A.C.E. is, and the different between F.A.C.S. and F.A.C.E. Can anyone tell the detective the difference? Yes, Shawn" Shawn was bouncing out of his seat, waving his hand obnoxiously in the air.

"Well Lassie, F.A.C.S is Facial Action Coding System, which is just the research tool for any expression the human body can make. F.A.C.E. stands for Facial Expression. Awareness. Compassion. Emotions, which is the police department actually using the information from F.A.C.S to arrest the right guy. " Shawn said, putting some emphasis on the word "right" at the end.

I rolled my eyes at his answer, but no the less, it was correct. "Thank you Shawn. Now I believe you over there." I said pointing at the man who raised his hand earlier. "Was about to take a guess at how many times someone lies in ten minutes of conversation."

"Once?"

"Nope. Anyone else have a guess?" I ignored Shawn's hand. "Anyone?" I still ignored his hand, which he now waved around like a lunatic, again. "Seeing as no one has a guess, I may as well-"

"f-mmph" was the sound that interrupted me. Shawn had tried to call out his answer, but Gus put his hand along with a piece of cloth over his mouth.

"Um Gus?" I questioned. " Thank you but what's with the cloth?"

"He licks."

"Alright, well. As I was saying. On average a person will lie three times every ten minutes. Now. I have a clip that I would like to show you. Lights please" I moved out of the way and hit play on the projector. On the screen that comes down from the stage was the beginning part of the first episode of Lie to Me. I edited it so it would stop right before anyone found out Lightmen, the main character, was actually giving a F.A.C.E. training himself.

It showed Lightmen interviewing a man in custody. The FBI said that they interviewed him for four hours and got nothing. Than, Lightmen got the answer. I paused it and rewound it.

"Now, They found a bomb in that church and ended up saving a lot of people." I said. I paused right before the man twitched. "Watch right here and see if you can catch how the man in the video found out where the bomb is.

I played it again and paused a second after the twitch.

"Anyone catch that? It was a brief expression of happiness, which he was trying his best to conceal. Its called a micro expression, and it lasted for less than a fifth of a second." I made it so the video would play in slow motion. "Look at his mouth, how the corners of it come up in a smile. He's happy about the locations they were searching, which say what? Buzz?"

"They have the wrong locations?"

"Correct. Now look here. He tells him about the next location and a classic one sided shrug. Translation? I have absolutely no confidence in what I just said. His body contradicted his words." Some one raised their hand. I was a little shocked, because in the show lie to me, someone raised their hand at this part to. "Yes?"

"When you accuse a suspect, and they act surprised, is there a way to tell if that real or not?" One of the officers asked. Wow, exactly like the show.

Why not follow where this was going?

I shrugged and said "Well" Before grabbing my mug and throwing it at the wall to my left. It shattered and everyone was surprised for a second before calming down. Everyone looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Now that is real surprise. Last for less then a second. If your suspect is surprised for more than a second, then he is faking it. Back to the clip. When he calls out the actual location, watch what happens."

I played the clip slow, then again and paused it when the mans face was in the expression of anger. The was a little murmur.

"The expression of scorn." I was about to say the next thing Lightmen said, about divorces and ex's, but the fact that Carlton was there stopped me. I didn't want to bring up old wounds, not when things were going so well.

After our coffee date, he asked me out again on the following Saturday. Juliet came over before and helped me get ready, hiding in the closet because she refused to leave until after Carlton picked me up, but didn't want to 'ruin the first moment' by showing her face. It was after that date that he gave me kiss. On the lips.

"Yes?" I asked, when someone raised their hand. It was Juliet.

"Don't these micro expressions vary by person?" She asked. She was smirking a bit, because I had actually asked her to ask that question.

"Excellent question." I said, stifling a laugh. I could see she was having the same problem. "I'm going to show footage from the O.J. trial, leaving the first clip up." I played the lawyer asking him a question, then his face, paused, in the same expression.

"Scorn" I said, pointing to his face. Another picture of scorn was added and a few people laughed.

"Shame." I said, as a picture of a person with there head down held up by their hand. "Shame." I said again, as another picture was added. "And more shame."

"Contempt" I said, as side to side pictures of Simon Cowell and Bill Clinton came up. "These expressions are universal." Pictures of a bunch of different women crying came up next. "There the same whether you're a suburban housewife or a suicide bomber." A bunch more people got added to the screen of tons of different emotions. "The truth is written on all our faces. Now. I need three people to come up to the front for a demonstration. Gus, come on up. Carlton, you automatically have been chose because you came in late. And you" I said. They all walked up on the stage and the expressions on their faces where the complete opposite. Gus and the random officer looked excited, happy. Carlton… not so much.

"Now, Gus, hold this egg." I said, giving him a large egg I brought with me. By large I mean about the size of two fists. It wasn't a real egg, but a copy that was as fragile as a real one and only filled with water. "Don't drop it." I warned. He looked confused, but nodded in understanding.

"Why?" He asked.

"In west Africa, when you were on trial, You would hold the egg in your hand, and if it broke, it was a sign of anxiety. You were found Guilty" I said, addressing everyone in the auditorium.

"O.k." Gus said slowly.

"Both the egg and this lie detector share a common problem. I am going to show you what I mean." I said.

"How can an egg and a lie-" Carlton asked, annoyance clear in his voice, but I cut him off.

" All in good time" I answered. I then turned to the officer, whose name tag read Chase. "Have you ever giving someone a polygraph test?"

"Yes, I have." he answered.

"Good. So you know to ask the baseline and everything." He nodded. "Awesome. You will be giving our fine detective here a lie detection test" Everyone laughed at Carlton's face, which went from shocked to horrified. He looked at me.

"You can not be serious."

"Sorry, but I need to prove a point." I said shrugging. I had him sit at the table, facing the audience, that was already on the stage with the newest version of a polygraph test, thanks to the department. Chase sat down opposite him, with his back towards the audience

After he got hooked up the officer started the questions I had written on a piece of paper. The paper explained what was going on to Chase. I saw him try to hold in his laughter. Of course, Carlton thought the paper only had questions to ask. He shot me a 'what the hell' look

"And calm down Carlton." I whispered to him. "No embarrassing questions will be asked." after I reassured him, he relaxed. I went and stood off the stage, where Carlton could not see me

"Now, so that you may know the results, I have it hooked up to the screen. I will be back in a moment. Gus, come stand here." I pointed to a spot next to Chase, so he could see the results on the screen, meaning his back was also towards the audience. "You can start." I went back stage, so that I could still hear them, but was unseen. I needed to change.

"Is your name Carlton Lassiter?" Chase asked.

"Yes." I tugged my skirt up a bit, making it shorter.

"Do you work for the Santa Barbara Police Department?"

"Yes" I unbuttoned the top two button on my shirt, so I showed cleavage.

"Were you out last Saturday night?"

"Yes." I let down my hair and walked back out on stage. My back was to Carlton, so he didn't see the change. But everyone else did.

"Now. Its time to prove a point." I said. I walked around, letting my hand touch Carlton's shoulder. When he saw me, all he could do was stare.

"May I?" I asked Chase, referring to the seat. He nodded and, smirking, got up, standing next to Gus. I crossed my legs, out from under the table so that Carlton could see.

"Now. Is your name Carlton Lassiter?" I asked. He blinked

"Yes." The screen shown a false.

"Do you work for the Santa Barbara Police Department?"

"Yes" Another False

"Were you out last Saturday night?"

"Y-Yes." False.

I stood up and pulled down my skirt, and buttoned the two buttons with my back still towards the audience. I turned around and put my hair up while talking.

"Both of these can give false positives. It can be any increase in emotion. Wheathers its sexually arousal" I nodded my head towards Carlton, who flushed in embarrassment. Suddenly, there was the sound of the egg breaking.

I turned towards Gus, who looked guilt about breaking the egg, but was glaring daggers at Carlton. He still wasn't quite forgiven for blowing up at me a while ago..

"Or anger." I said pointing at Gus. Everyone was laughing. "See, you would have been found Guilty" I said pointing at Gus. "But you were just angry."

I turned towards the audience. "There are forty three muscles in your face, that combine to create a possibility of ten thousand different expressions. Lie detectors lie themselves. But the body. Well, that nearly never lies."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"I thought you said it wouldn't be embarrassing." Carlton said with a frown walking up to me.

"I said the questions wouldn't be embarrassing." I answered, packing up some papers from the F.A.C.E training.

"Did you really need to use me to prove that point?" He asked.

"No" I said truthfully. "But I thought you wouldn't like it if I used someone else to do it. I almost had to, because you didn't show up. See? You already have a jealous look on your face."

"Alright that's true, but-" He was cut off by getting a call on his radio.

_Tancana had been spotted, over_

Carlton quickly took out his radio and asked for an address. When he got the information he looked at me.

"It's alright" I said smiling. "Santa Barbara needs a strong man to take care of it. And you're just the man for the job. Now go"

He hesitated a moment, looking around and saw only Juliet, Shawn and Gus were left. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and the turned around.

"O'Hara, lets go." he said. She nodded, sending me a smile. Shawn and Gus came over to me as the two detectives walked, more like ran, out the door.

"What was that about?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, Someone spotted Tancana… Oh crap on a cracker." I said. The gave me a questioning look. "Juliet won't be happy with me later." I said.

As we walked to the car, I was thinking about what was to happen tomorrow when they move Tancana, and how pissed Juliet would be that I didn't warn her.

I'm screwed.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Why are we standing outside here?" Shawn asked me. The three of us were outside the police station.

"Just wait for it…" I said. Gus stood still, but Shawn was literally bouncing up and down.

"This is-" Shawn started to say but was cut off from the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" He said, answering his phone "Carly! How are you!….You're asking for help?" Shawn's eyes lit up and met mine. I motioned for us to go inside, and Shawn smirked. "Consider us on our way" He said, before hanging up. We entered the station and walked up behind Juliet and Carlton.

"Here!" Shawn yelled. The both spun around and Carlton glared at him.

"How did you get here so fast?"

"I've been outside for the past 5 minutes. Had a vision that you need our help" Shawn said.

"Then why didn't you just come in?" Carlton asked, throwing his hands in the air, clearly annoyed.

"Because, I wanted to hear you say it." Before Carlton could possibly hurt Shawn, I cut in.

"Here you go, Carlton. Three creams and four sugar." I said, passing him the coffee I have had in my hand for the past five minutes outside. I bought it before coming here. Carlton took it, his eyes widening a bit and a small smile forming on his face.

"Thanks." He said, and took a large sip.

"So, what do you need us here for exactly?" Shawn asked.

"I thought the spirits told you." Juliet said, confused.

"They told us to come here, that you needed some help, but not why."

"Follow me." Carlton said. He turned and Shawn, Gus and I made our way into the chiefs office.

After he explained everything to Shawn, Gus, and I about the Tancana and his crimes, as well as him escaping, he gave them the file.

"So all I'm asking you to do is track Tancana and get back to me with and 'psychic' leads or whatever the hell it is you call them on his whereabouts." Shawn nodded, and looked over, clearly not paying the most attention to Carlton. He then noticed Bird through the window.

"Dude." He said, elbowing Gus and nodding his head towards the man he just saw. "It's Bird. Remember Bird?"

"How could I forget him? " Gus questioned. "He looks exactly the same way as when we were kids!"

"Same vest. Same Shaun Cassidy." Shawn whispered

"Guys!" Carlton said, jumping up and snapping his fingers. "Over here. Focus. Listen to me." Shawn and Gus turned back to him. I, of course, already had my eyes on him.

Wow, did that have a little double meaning or what?

"You are, in no uncertain terms, to make any physical contact with this man. Do you understand? He is highly dangerous. He strangled her with his bare hands." He handed us a picture of the girls neck, burses clearly visible along with a necklace mark. "He knocked the husband out with a vase. I don't need to remind you that the reputation of one of our own is at stake." Shawn and Gus looked out the window over at Juliet's desk.

"Just so we're clear, just so there is no confusion, let me explain this one more time in terms I know you two" He said pointing at Shawn and Gus, "Will understand. You" He said pointing to me "I know you already understand, seeing as you are a detective. Cops are here." He said, turning back towards the other two and holding up his hand about eye level. "Bounty hunters here." He held his other hand down far lower. "Psychics are here." He said, bringing his first hand down so it was barely above his other hand.

"We beat bounty hunters" Gus pointed out. Shawn and Gus fist bumped.

"By a knuckle." Carlton said, but the guys weren't really paying attention.

"Where are orthodontists on this scale?" Shaw questioned as Gus did his 'Happy dance'

"I'm asking for your help. Don't make me ask twice." was Carlton's only reply.

"Give us a second. I have a question for Mr. Cole." Shawn said, handing back the folder and walking out of the room. I made to follow them, but Carlton's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Thank you for the coffee." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending a shiver down my spine. "I don't know how you knew, but you did. So thanks." I turned to face him, which left us in a very awkward position if someone walked in. Or if Shawn and Gus or anyone else looked through the window.

"Your welcome. " I said, kissing his lips. His arms went slack and I took the opportunity to break away.

"No fair" He said pouting. I started to laugh, which made him pout more, curiosity in his eyes, probably at why I was laughing.

"Your adorable when you pout." I said smiling. He smiled back, and Juliet walked in.

"Katie, can I talk to you?" Her voice held a little anger. Yikes.

"Sure." I said. We walked out and to an abandoned hallway.

"What the hell? A little warning about this morning would have been nice." She whispered angrily to me. Even though it was deserted, doesn't mean people couldn't hear us.

"I'm sorry, but it had to happen"

"So Shawn and you could come in and save the day?" She asked bitterly.

"No, because…"

"So now you're keeping secrets from me?"

"I have lots of secrets you don't know." I said. At this point I was mad. I mean, she knows things have to stay as close to normal as possible. A look hurt crossed her face before she covered it up.

"I thought we were friends.

"Juliet, we are fr-"

"No, Katie. Friends have other friends back. They tell them if they know they are going to be humiliated, no matter if its for the "greater good" or not." She then turned and walked away.

I just stood there for a moment before walking over to where the guys would be. They were talking about Cole and his hair. Of course.

"That's kangaroo paste" I heard the end of Shawn sentence.

'Kangaroo what?" Gus asked.

"Hair gel, you can only get it in Australia. I've been trying to get my hands on it for months. Maybe he has a contact from down under" He said the down under part in an Australian accent that should have made me laugh. Any other time it would have made me laugh, and Shawn knew this.

"What's wrong?" He asked me. I just shook my head. He opened his mouth to question, but then shut it and walked into the chief, well, Carlton's, office. Gus and I followed.

"O.k Lassie" Shawn said. Carlton put down a pair of glasses he was using to read a paper "The answer is an enthusiastic and sprightly yes. You got yourself a couple of bounty hunters." He then made this look and I smacked him in the back of the head.

'What the hell?" He questioned.

"I thought the muscles on your face got jammed into that hideous look, so I hit it, just like I would if the Xbox froze." I said. Carlton and Gus both laughed while Shawn just frowned, but was struggling to not laugh. Him and Gus then caught sight of Bird and ran out.

"See you in a bit." I said to Carlton, before following after the two of them. The just stopped in front of Bird, blocking his path.

'Hey man, remember us? We had a moment together when we were kids."

"Oh let me think. No" He said, trying to go around them.

"But you winked at us." Gus said blocking his path again.

"Yeah, well it was probably involuntary"

"He has a letro spasm in his right eye, which makes it twitch" I said. He looked at me. And I mean, _looked_ at me.

"And how did a pretty lady like you know that about little old me?" He asked. Before I could answer, Shawn cut in.

'Me and my friends here are a little new to the bounty hunting scene. We were hoping you had a few friendly tips for us."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, Sure. Stay out of my way." He then tried, again, to get around the two of them, only this time he had a new destination. Me.

"Wow, that didn't seem very friendly at all." Gus said.

"Look, if I play my cards right this is going to be my last run. I'm going to collect my fifty g's and then I'm quitting the game. I'm retiring." As soon as he said this, Shawn ducked down.

"What?" Gus asked.

"My bad." Shawn said. "Usually when someone's about to retire they get shot at, you know?"

"O.k. I don't need you two peons screwing this up for me. You got it? I just put a down payment on a bar in Keywest"

"Who are the other investors? Tango and cash?" Shawn and Gus both started to laugh.

"You know its interesting to find time to make fun when your pretty little blond lady detective dropped the ball so hard. Tell you what, why don't you boys step aside and let daddy clean up your mess." He pushed past all three of us. I had joined in the line to form the path blockage when he started his little rant on Juliet.

"Just because we didn't go to the costume shop and get a bounty hunters wrist bracelet and accessories kit doesn't mean that we that we won't be bringing it in a big way.

"Well go ahead and bring it. Be careful out there people get hurt. Oh and by the way, these" He held up his wrist. "Don't come in tiny."

"That's alright. They'll just go to the same shop you bought your cup. They seem to specialize in tiny things." I said. He flushed bright red and walked away.

"Nice!" Shawn said giving me a high five.

"I think I hate that guy." Gus said, but also high fived me.

"Yeah. That's the way it usually goes when you meet your childhood heroes, Gus. Nothing but heartache and disappointment. Remember how sad you were when you ran into George Reinhold at the drycleaners?"

"Shawn, we need to get on this right away." Gus said.

"Yeah, for Juliet. She's had our backs, now we're going to have hers." When Shawn said that, it was like a punch in the gut. I felt horrible I didn't tell her. But this needed to happen this way.

Right? "I'll be in the car." I said. I did not want to go with them to Juliet desk right now. I couldn't. They nodded and I walked out to the parking lot to wait for them to get the clue on where we need to go.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Any reason why you're sitting back there?" Gus asked from the passenger seat. Shawn was driving.

I decided I would be the one to sit in the back with Tancana, for Shawn and Gus's safety. So to avoid suspicion later, I told them I would let them take a chance at driving on the way to the little restaurant thing.

"I owe you guys. So I figure I could let you guys drive this baby once in a while. Gus, you get to drive on the way back."

We arrived a short while later and asked the cook about his cousin.

"I already told the blond detective lady that I haven't spoken to my cousin in months. I thought he was in prison."

"He was, until this morning." Gus pointed out. "When he jumped his arrangement and escaped from the courthouse."

"He's on the run." I added. The man just kept cooking, which made sense. He had people to feed and couldn't burn the food.

"Well that's awful." He said, pausing to take a sip from a coffee cup. "I'm in shock." He added, clearly not in shock.

"yeah. You look like it." Gus said.

"Yeah. So much so that your just going to drink some coffee. Keep cooking."

"Helps me cope." The man said. Shawn took a good look at the food he was cooking, and realized a very important thing. He motioned for us to walk away. When we got out of earshot, Shawn started talking.

"Guy's. Tancanas here." He said. I nodded but Gus just looked confused.

"What?" He questioned. "How do you know he's here?"

"Look at those two truckers." I said, nodding in the direction of them. " There the ones who ordered the burgers. Hence the fighting over the ketchup."

"Look at that dude in the corner. Waitress already dropped off the Russian dressing. Which means he is waiting on the Ruben."

"But look what he's making in the corner there." I pointed out.

"Eggs whites. That's not on the menu at a greasy place like this, I can tell you that much. But its just what a heart patient would need to stay healthy."

Shawn then nodded to the door that lead to the back, where you could see a man pacing in the back.

"Lets get him." Shawn said. Gus looked at him like he was crazy.

"What. Uh uh Shawn. No. " Gus said. Our of the front window I could see Birds car come pull up in front of the dinner.

"But this is what bounty hunters do"

"We are not bounty hunters, Shawn." Gus said. "I am a pharmaceutical salesman, and Lasiter made it very clear, he said in no uncertain terms. These are certain terms Shawn! Certain terms!"

He got out of the car, pausing to admire my car, then walked towards the front door.

"I see someone forgot to drink their courageous juice this morning." Shawn said as Bird opened the door. He jumped the counter and the man told his cousin to take off. Tanacana jumped through the one window as the chef held Bird back.

Bird ran after Tanacan, and forced him into a persons hamburger.

"Enjoying that hamburger, huh?" Bird said. Tanacan head butted him from behind, causing bird to go flying back into a table. Tancana ran outside. Shawn and Gus unknowingly followed while Bird was down.

Gus already had the keys, and he jumped into the driver seat. Shawn got shotgun while I climbed into the back. Low and behold, Tancana was sitting right there. When he saw me, he pulled me in and wrapped his handcuffed hands around my throat. Uh oh.

"We need to go!" Gus said, not notice the predicament.

"Wait, lets stop and think about this for a second. We were there! We saw! What are we going to tell Lassie?"

"Tell him you're going to be late." Tancana said. Shawn and Gus turned around and their eye grew wide.

"Drive." Tanacana said. Gus complied. Bird came out and jumped on the car, but it did no good. Gus kept driving.

You may be wondering why I didn't just talk and let them know earlier about Tanacan holding me hostage. That's because he was cutting off my air supply.

"Can't…Breath…" I choked out.

"Oh, sorry." He said, and let up some. I took some deep breaths thankful for the air.

"Thanks." I said.

"Thanks?" Shawn questioned. "That's what you say to the man that almost suffocated a second woman to death?"

"Hey, I didn't kill no one. In another mile, turn left." Tancana said.

"Oh no buddy, we are taking you straight to the police. Because we are bounty hunter." Tancana started to laugh at that. " And yeah right, you were robbing the house!"

"Yeah but that's all I do, I would never kill someone. I have standards."

"Do those standards include holding a woman hostage?" Gus questioned.

"Go to Carlton." I said.

"What is everybody's deal with not taking my bounty hunter status seriously. Is it because I don't have the vest? Fine. Truth is me and the girl you're holding hostage are psychic detectives. This is our partner, Galileo Pumpkins."

"You know for the first time, I'm grateful you didn't use my real name."

"You psychic? How come you didn't see this coming?" Tancana asked me referring to the situation I was currently in.

"I did. I chose to be the one held hostage because I knew you didn't kill the girl and that you're practically harmless." I said.

"Yeah, Harmless." Gus said sarcastically.

"I said practically."

"So you used your crystal ball and saw that I'm innocent?" Tancana asked me.

"Right. You just robbed him." Gus said sarcastically.

"Right. That's what I do. I'm a thief. I'm not a killer. I didn't kill your little girly friend here and I didn't kill that other girl. I had a partner in this, Court Delbecchio. Wanted me to get into the basement and disarm the alarm. So I did. Women was killed in a bedroom on the second floor. And I swore I never even saw the lady."

"Sure." Gus said. He is clearly still pissed about me being held hostage here. Not that I'm saying I'm not but at this rate Tancana's screwed. "That's why you ran."

"If I was guilty do you really think I would have stayed in this town?"

"That's what your attorney is for."

"I don't have some slick attorney. I don't even have an attorney. I have some public defender. You know I'm probably facing the chair on this one." His grip got tighter around my neck. I started choking and he let up.

"Why didn't you tell the cops about Delbecchio?" Shawn asked, pissed off just like Gus.

"If the cops tried to find him he'd be long gone by now."

**Third person point of view**

"Awe" Carlton Lassiter said as he walked into the conference room and saw Bird with an ice pack on his head. Juliet and Carlton took a seat at the table.

"So let me get this straight" Cole said, "You just let him get away?"

"There was nothing I could do. He drove off in a car. Very nice one I might add." Bird said. This comment bothered Carlton but he ignored it for now.

"Did you manage to get a plate?" Carlton asked.

"No. But it was a red Jaguar XJ220. He was with those idiots. The psychic, the hot one and the other idiot. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the hot one was dead she had got in the back with Tancana." Bird said. Carlton and Juliet looked at each other before both lunging for the phone. They somehow managed to dial Shawn's number, and Carlton took the phone.

"Hey Lassie" Shawn said when he finally answered. "Its lassie." He said unnecessarily to someone on the other side.

"Shawn, is Katie being held hostage, is she alive and for the love of sweet lady justice do you know what uncertain terms mean?" Carlton asked very worried and very pissed.

"Yes, she being held." He answered Carlton's questioned. "Yes. She's alive. Yes I do know what uncertain terms mean. I'm the one that had to tell Gus."

"You listen to me Spencer. Get back to the station with my girlfriend in alive and in one piece or so help me will shoot you. Also, I will charge you and Gus with harboring a fugitive."

"Wow. Someone didn't drink their grateful juice this morning. Fine. Were bringing him to the station now, alright? Do me a favor, put Julies on the phone for a sec." again, Carlton could hear him talking to someone else. "Oh Gus, labradoodle"

"Shawn! Where are you guys? Let us send some black and whites." Juliet said, taking the phone away from Carlton.

"Hang on." Juliet then heard Shawn asking Gus, Katie and Tancana if they would like a black and white cookie.

"Shawn I'm serious, just stay where you are." Juliet said.

"Yeah, so we can't collect the fifty thousand dollar bounty I don't think so. We're close, O.k. But answer me this. What do you know about a Clous Delbecchio?…Gourd. Gourd Delbecchio?"

"Shawn, Don't buy into Tancana's story. We have checked out Delbecchio and he has a record. He use to partner with Tancana but he didn't this time. O.k.? Just get in here. And be careful."

"Admit it. You're a little turned on by the whole bounty hunter thing aren't you. Come on. Shawn Spencer, Bounty Hunter. I mean I know the whole psychic detective thing is sexy but that's a given. Ow! What the hell Katie. You're not doing a very good job keeping her under control Tancana if that's your goal!"

Carlton heard the last part and took the phone away from Juliet. "Shawn spencer. If you do not get your ass here soon with my girlfriend out of Tancanas hands, I will make sure you do not get another case for any police department anywhere."

"Got it Lassie. Almost there." Shawn said before hanging up.

**Katie's point of view**

"Look, we never made any cash from the Cole robbery. Delbecchio kept talking about working something a lot bigger. Said something about all the cash he was going to make. I think I know where he's hiding out, Its only like five minutes out of the way. We swing by there, we check it out and see I'm the one telling the truth."

"Do not make that face Shawn. Katie is being held hostage and Lassiter will personally kill us if anything happened to her, and I would gladly welcome death if I let something happened to her."

"I'm sensing something Guys. You know what I mean Katie, Its what we do. We are psychics. Remember?"

"No Shawn, you're not doing this to me again. Not again. Not. With. Katie. Being. Held. Hostage."

"Gus don't be a little girl about this. It's only going to take five minutes."

"Don't I get a say in this? And Shawn, I can't believe you. With me being held hostage and all." I said, The chain going tighter around my neck. It was definitely starting to bruise, if not cut into my neck.

"Sorry." He said, sounding ashamed.

"This is why I let Gus drive on the way back, I knew he would go where we need to go. Don't worry It will all work out Shawn." I said.

The rest of the ride was silent and when we pulled in front of the station, Shawn took out his phone.

"We're out front Julies" Shawn said. Tancana had already taken the cuffs off, I felt it, because he still kept the chain around my neck. Gus and Shawn already left the car. He got out, Handcuffed them two a different car.

"Hey! Stop that!" I said, getting out of the car. He spun on me and grabbed my upper arms roughly.

"Drive." He said.

"Or?" I questioned.

Tancan Got this crazy look in his eyes. He spun me so my back was towards him and took out a knife, placing it to my throat. I could feel the ice cold blade pressing into my skin, and with that came a sharp pain. I could feel hot, thick, liquid run down my neck. Blood. This was definitely unexpected.

"I will kill you right now. If I'm going to face the electric chair, it might as well be on true charges." He said. I could hear the desperation in his voice. Men would do anything, even go against his morals, when his death was involved. Cowardly men at the least. Or men with something to live for. I don't think Tancana had anyone, so 'i'm going with coward.

"Katie just do what he say." Shawn said, his voice filled with worry, but his eyes held fury at Tancana.

"I'm fine Shawn. I'll be fine." I said, mostly trying to reassure myself. I got in the driver seat as Tancana got in behind me, he switched hands as we got in, but he moved the knife away a bit from my neck. That was a relief, but my neck stung and the shallow cut he had made was still bleeding.

"I always planned on helping you, you know. Drop the knife." I said. It was a true statement, I never want to be responsible for putting an innocent man in jail.

"Not until we are away from the cops." He said. I pulled away from the station just as Carlton and Juliet came outside.

I am screwed.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Liar Hunter Part 2

**Chapter 12: Liar Hunter Part 2**

* * *

**Hello there! Time for a new chapter!**

**This is more Carlton and Katie fluff. Enjoy!**

**A/n - this chapter has been updated. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own psych.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bounty Hunter Part 2**

**or**

**Lier Hunter Part 2**

"You know, people are going to look into the car and see me with a knife and call the cops, leaving a trail to the house boat." I said to Tancana while looking at him through the mirror. The crazy look had lessened from his eyes for now.

"You don't know that." He said. "No one will find you until I want you found." The knife went deeper, more blood came out of my neck.

"You're underestimating the police intelligence, which is not smart. Especial with Shawn and Carlton. He would put the pieces together. Just take the knife away from my neck. I can't drive if I'm dead."

The car was silent for a moment, the only sounds to be heard was his breathing which I could feel on my neck. When he finally removed the knife I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Keeping one hand on the wheel, I reached over to my glove compartment and grabbed the scarf I always left there. Where I come from it gets cold fast, and a scarf can mean the difference from being freezing or being warm.

"What are you doing?" Tancana asked.

"I'm just grabbing a scarf to wrap around my neck. To stop the bleeding and to hide the blood"

"I got it. Focus on driving." He grabbed the scarf and wrapped it around my neck pretty gently but firm.

" I'm still driving. But let me make this clear, it is NOT for you or because I like you. It is because I could not live with myself if I helped put a man behind bars for a crime he didn't commit." I said.

"I understand. Sorry I freaked, but I just couldn't go to jail for as long as they were saying, and I freaked."

"It's fine. Now what boat do we use?" I asked as we pulled into the marina.

"This way" He said as we left the car. No one was around and, though the thought was scary that no one was around if he decided to actually kill me, I knew he was alright now.

I am defending the man who just kidnapped me. What the hell?

Maybe I'm in shock.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

The walk was spent in silence. Once we finally got to the boat, we climbed on board.

"Alright, I'm going to look for some proof. Stay here." He said. He walked towards the front and I sat down on some crates. I adjusted the scarf around my neck and held it tight to the cut. It hurt a lot, and the front of my shirt was stained with blood. I would never get it out.

A few moments later I could hear a motorboat, and knew it was Shawn and Gus coming.

The way I saw it, I had two options. Options one, stay. Have Shawn and Gus notice me, convince them to go help the man who kidnapped me instead of getting me medical attention. Gus would never go for it. I honestly don't think Shawn will either, not after he cut me.

Which left option two. Hide. I knew that if I stayed out in the opened Gus would convince Shawn not to go after Tancana and he needed to find the necklace. I hide behind a few crates and not a moment later I heard Shawn and Gus come aboard.

I heard one of the Shush the other one and then footsteps getting increasingly louder as the neared where I was hiding. They didn't stop though and continued towards the back getting quieter.

I now had to think of what I should do about Bird, who would be arriving next. It would be best from him to believe I was still Tancana's hostage. I saw some rope laying next to me and grabbed it. I used it to tie myself out in the opened. I know Shawn would question it, having already been here and obviously did not see me, but I needed to be seen by Bird.

Not a minute too soon, because I heard a moater and two gun shots. Then another two before Bird shouting.

"Give it up, peon"

His boat came closer and Bird climbed aboard. He walked right over to me.

"Back there." I attempted to nod in the guys direction, but the cut on my throat flared up in pain. I tried not to make a sound but it hurt a lot. Bird untied me then and I grabbed the scarf and pressed it closer to my throat. It wouldn't need stitches, but it bleed a lot. Of course, since I had to make it look like I was kidnapped by a suspected murderer I had to tie the rope tight. The rope was very scratchy and rough so it hurt my wrists a lot. A few scratches were even bleeding.

"Can you get to my boat?" He questioned. I nodded as he helped me up. Everything was spinning, and I leaned against a crate until it stopped. He ran towards the back and I, yet again, had a choice.

Go to his boat, go to Shawn's boat and be forced to go with Tancana again. Well, Shawn and Gus went with Bird anyway eventually. Besides, It would look way too suspicious if I didn't go to the boat.

Another gun shot from bird and more yelling.

"Open up, I will shot you!"

I forgot about Shawn shifting the gears forward, so when he did, I went flying off the boat.

Under normal circumstances, I would have been fine. I was a very good swimmer. But I was lightheaded from loss of blood. Had I really lost that much? The cuts and bruises stung and It was very disorienting. I couldn't tell up from down. Left from right. Was this really how I was going to die? By drowning?

Suddenly, someone was pulling on my wrist. It hurt, badly. and on reaction I opened my mouth on instinct to breath but instead got a mouth full of water.

Some say when you are about to die, your whole life flashes before your eyes. Some say they are wrong. It just goes black.

The people who are right, well, lets just say I'm one of them.

They only thing that flashes before your eyes are the important parts.

I saw my mom, training me. I saw Shawn teasing me about my dress. I saw Gus and I laughing at Shawn hitting on some poor girl. I saw me and Juliet throwing popcorn at each other while watching bones last weekend. I saw mine and Carlton's first kiss we shared, and his face afterwards.

Those were the last things I saw before my world went blank.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, the next thing I saw was Birds face extremely close to my own. I started coughing up water and he leaned back and sighed.

"You alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Just been tied up, choked, drowned, kidnapped and had a knife held to my neck. In fact I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically. It hurt to talk and my voice was scratchy.

"Hey, I saved your life. You should be thanking me." He said, Sitting back and closing his eyes. I glared at him for a moment while his back was turned before sighing. He was right.

"Sorry, thanks." I said. "Do you have a phone?"

"What, you don't?" he asked opening an eye to give me a questioning glance

"I had it on me when I went under." I said. He nodded and stood up to grab a phone sitting on the dashboard. He tossed it back to me.

"Here. I'm going to go get you buddies. They jumped when I shot at them."

"Thanks. Feel free to not help them on here." I said while dialed in a number I knew by heart. It rang a few times before a very worn out voice answered the phone.

"Carlton Lassiter speaking."

"Carlton!" I said very loud, which, wasn't really loud at all and just made my throat irritated. I had a small coughing fit but when I stopped he immediately went to questions.

"Katie? Is that you? Where are you? Are you hurt?" He asked in a rush.

"Yes, it me. I'm o.k. I'm on a boat."

"Boat?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Tancana wants to find evidence he didn't do it. Bird saved me. And Shawn and Gus." I added, so they wouldn't be in trouble. I started to cough again from the throat irritation.

By this time, Shawn and Gus had gotten on the boat. The were both out of breath and laying down. Any other time I would have laughed and joked, but it really hurt to much.

At the mention of his name, Shawn's head popped up. He motioned for the phone but I shook my head in a small motion that wouldn't hurt to much. He gave me a puppy dog face and I still shook my head. He frowned at me and huffed. I handed him the phone and he looked shocked, then smiled at me.

"Hey Lassie….Yeah I helped. She's… no…yes… NO!… Well Bird… But.. Yeah… The marina… The only one in Santa Barbra…Alright…Bye" Shawn hung up the phone and turned to me.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said

"Lassie is coming to pick you up. He should be there when we get back to land." I nodded my head again and leaned back. I must have fell asleep, because the next thing I know Carlton is shaking me awake.

"Hey. Katie, can you hear me? Katie."

"Hmmm. Carlton?"

"Yeah, its me. Can you walk?" He asked. I nodded my head and went to stand, but I couldn't get my legs to cooperate. I felt Carlton's arms go under my legs as he picked me up bridal style. The day was finally catching up with me, adrenalin wearing off.

"You know, you really shouldn't be this light." He said to me, worry covering his voice.

"You're acting like my mother" I mumbled. That got a chuckle out of him, though slightly hysterical.

"Did he drug you? You're shivering. Gosh, and blood. What happened to you?" He asked.

"You voice is higher than normal, which suggest that you are worried." I said.

"No its" I started to say in an even higher pitched voice. He coughed and he tried to speak in a normal voice. "I am worried. But my voice does not go higher when I am."

"Can't lie to me." I said. I started coughing again. The salt water really does a toll on the throat.

"Wouldn't want to." He said, putting me in the front seat of his car. He ran around to the other side and got into the driver side. He turned the heat up as soon as he started the car. "How did you end up it the ocean?"

"Shawn." I said.

"Shawn?" He repeated back confused.

"He didn't mean to." I said. "He didn't know I was by the edge and that Bird untied me." I said.

"So its Birds fault?" He asked.

"No. Bird saved me from drowning. Actually, he resuscitated me too. I would be dead if it weren't for Bird." I said truthfully. When I didn't hear anything I looked at him. He was looking at me with the expression I still couldn't recognize. That, and worry with a little jealousy and a lot of sadness.

I knew why those were on his face. Worry over my injuries, Jealousy over Birds lips touching mine and sadness because, well, I just told him I almost died.

I wanted to reassure him, but my eyes felt very heavy. The heat felt so nice.

"Don't worry, I won't die. I won't leave you." I mumbled. My eyes were shutting, but I saw him smile.

"Go to sleep. You've had an interesting day." He said to me before my world went to black. Only this time, I know I would wake up later.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

The next time my eyes opened In a bed I did not recognize. I was in a white t-shirt and gray sweat pants. Completely confused and slightly scared at this point, I quietly got up.

There were bandages on the scrapes on my wrist and neck. I was fully confident Carlton would never let someone kidnap and rape me. And what kidnapper/rapist would bandage up their victim?

No, I think I was in Carlton's house. I never saw the bedroom in the show. I bet there were about 2 guns stored here. No photos were around, also it was very neat. A clock said it was about 3 a.m. Meaning…meaning what? I think Shawn and Gus should have figured out who did it. Or was it tomorrow night? No. I'm pretty sure it was today. Dang, I missed another wrap up. That sucks. I also missed the 'very close talking'

Double damn.

I opened the door and walked down the hall very quietly. Looking around I saw there as a TV on and Carlton was passed out on the couch. He looked so cute, so peaceful.

I walked over to the kitchen and opened up the cupboards. I found a cup and turned on the sink to get some water. Suddenly arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped, splashing water on who ever came up behind me. I turned to see a shocked looking Carlton with water dripping down his shirt. I stared for about a minute before laughing.

"I *gasp* am so *Gasp* Sorry!" I said while trying to stop laughing. He started laughing to and soon we were both laughing. When we finally calmed down we both had tears streaming down our faces.

"A little jumpy?" He questioned.

"Well I woke up in a strange bed with different clothes on. Wouldn't you be jumpy in my position?" I questioned raising my eyebrows. He blushed a bit.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I didn't look or anything, your clothes were still wet and I thought I would put them in the dryer. You seemed to find the cups o.k though." He pointed out at the end.

"Yes well, I figured you wouldn't be letting me out of your sight for a while so I was safe where ever I was." I said smiling. He nodded and gave me a kiss.

"You got that right. I am not letting you out of my sight ever again. You don't know how happy I was when I found out you were alright. Well, sort of alright." He added with a frown.

"Hey. None of this was your fault." I pointed out.

"Yes but-"

"There was nothing you could have done." I added.

"You were kidnapped in front of the police department. While I was the chief." He said frustrated.

"Carlton. Was there anything you could have done? Did you knowingly give me to him? No. You did not. Please don't blame yourself" I said. He sighed and I knew I won, to a certain extent.

"You had a very exciting day. Why don't you get to sleep." I said.

"Me? Exciting day? Not compared to you." He said.

"Again, I wasn't worried about myself. I was worried about you. How you would feel if something happened to me. Lets just go to bed." I said. He nodded and we walked back to his bedroom.

Once we got there we stood by the bed. We looked at it for a good two minutes, before glancing at each other. He was blushing as I'm sure I was.

"I just go to the couch" He said pointing to the door.

"No, I will"

"No, you're hurt."

"Your bed."

"You're my guest."

"Please stay." We both said at the same time. We smiled and both climbed into the bed. My back was towards him and He took the opportunity to wrapped his arms around me but kept me at a slight distance. I snuggled a bit closer to him and noticed why he was keeping me there, If you catch my drift, but didn't say anything. I closed my eyes and dreamed.

Dreamed of a future where my friends knew my secret and me and Carlton were together. Hopefully, that would come true. But first I had to live through season two!


	13. I may have killed some characters P1

**I am so sorry this took so long! My laptop broke and I had to wait until I could get it fixed.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has sent me reviews! You guys rock and make my day when I get one!**

**I'll try to get an update really soon to make up for lost time.**

**And now, onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych or anything you recognize.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Gus's Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy Part 1**

**Or**

**I May have Just killed Some Characters From Shock Part 1**

"Ho Ho Ho" Shawn said while walking into the police department. He was wearing a red sweater and Santa hat. Also, in his hand was a sack filled with gifts for the some of the people. I may have helped pick out a few things.

The police department really went all out with the decorations. Lights and garland was hung everywhere possible. Greens, reds and gold's really made it the police department feel like Christmas. It looked amazing.

I did my part by wearing a red sweater with a V-neck that didn't dip too far. I had a black pencil skirt and red tights to go with it, but a lot of the red tights were covered up by my black boots. I had my curly hair down with a Santa hat on.

I looked good and I knew it. Mostly, I wanted to impress Carlton. Seduce him more like it. It's been what? Two months? The closest we ever got was the night after the last case.

I know he is interested, and I don't want to push him, but a girl has needs.

"Buzz Micknab!" Shawn exclaimed as he was the first person we saw. He turned to face us, smiling, of course.

"The Christmas sprits told us to give this." Shawn pulled the gun from a Christmas story out of the bag. "To you."

"Oh my goodness, a Daisy Red Ryder!" Buzz said looking at it in awe. "I had one of these when I saw a kid. It was the reason I wanted to become a policemen."

"Well merry Christmas from me, Shawn and Gus." I said to him.

"Merry Christmas guys." He said, before walking away.

"He's going to shoot his eye out." Gus pointed out.

"Yes he is." Shawn and I both said. We both rolled our eyes at each other.

Christmas time has fallen upon Santa Barbra. Hard to believe it's been almost three months since coming here. I still don't know what happened to my mom, but I've found a family that I never had with the people here. Not characters, no, not at all, but people.

It felt…nice.

"That was amazing" Gus said while we started to walk. "How did you know that?"

"Umm." Shawn said, trying to come up with an explanation. I was the one who told him about Buzz, but he knew about everyone else. Mostly.

"The room where I take naps has a vent leading to the room where they do the Psychological E-val's" He said while handing out more presents. This was true for how he figured out a lot of people's presents.

Shawn put the sack down and pulled out a snow globe just while Carlton was walking over.

"Lassie" He said, holding it up to Carlton as he stopped in front of us. Inside the snow globe was Shawn and I with our fingers to out temple, Gus with his arms crossed, a coconut tree with a sun in front of it and the word PSYCH I big green letters.

Carlton took one look at it, made a face, and then said uneasily "I…I hate snow globes."

"That's strange." Shawn said. "My psychic sense told me specifically that snow globes didn't give you nightmares about being trapped in a clear ball with snow that burns your skin off"

"Shawn" Lassiter hissed at him while shooting me a nervous glance. I sent him a reassuring smile and whacked Shawn in the back of the head.

"What was that for? It was not very Christmassy" Shawn said rubbing where I hit him.

"Neither was giving my boyfriend something that you know he hates." I pointed out. He glared at me but said.

"Fair enough." Carlton had already taken the opportunity to sneak away so Gus, Shawn and I moved on to Juliet.

The day after the Tancana case, Juliet showed up on Carlton's doorstep wanting to know if I was alright and if I was in the hospital, because I wasn't at the psych office. I, unknowing answered the door. In a bath robe. I mean, of course I had something on under it but generally when you answer the door in a bathrobe it's something skimpy and suggest you did something with the other person in the apartment.

She then started grinning like a mad woman thinking something had happened and demanded that we go out. Of course, she apologized and said she wouldn't get mad again because she gets that things have to happen and she overreacted.

Then she told me about the close talking. She wanted to know if she should have kissed Shawn and I told her it was best that she waited.

So Juliet and I were best friends again which was great because she is really going to hate me after the Ying-Yang cases.

"Mr. Mittens" Shawn started talking again as Juliet walked over to us. He held up a little cat toy and Juliet gasped "Says it felt just like going to sleep and he doesn't hold it against you at all. Kitty heaven? It's just like East Beach." He handed over the toy and Juliet took it smiling though it was a bit of a sad smile.

"That is the best news ever."

"Merry Christmas." Gus said, patting her on the shoulder "From all-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. This is a very special gift that is-"

"From all of Juliet. All of us." I said the last bit at Shawn had he pouted at me. I gave him a look and he nodded.

"Yes, all of us." He said to Juliet.

"That you so much guys." She said sincerely.

"Tis the season, Julies" Shawn said back.

"Wow" She said stretching her arms out. Shawn thought she was going to give him a hug, but she moved past him to her desk. Gus whacked Shawn in the arm while her back was turned and I gave Juliet a wink while they weren't looking. I told her to do that earlier and we both held back laughed.

"This is exactly what I needed to get into the holiday spirit before my family arrives" She said sitting down at her desk chair.

"Oh. Should I met them or is it too soon?" Shawn asked.

"Too soon for what?" All three of us asked back. I was silently laughing a bit and smiling, more like smirking, at him. Shawn noticed and sent me a glair. Juliet gave me a confused look. I never told her this part.

"Nothing." Shawn said. Juliet and Gus just looked at him and I decided to put him out of his misery.

"So, O'Hara family Christmas, huh?"

" My family Christmases are the best. We have traditional Scottish games and we and music and crafts. You guys should totally stop by."

"I do love a Scottish craft." Shawn said and Gus elbowed him. "But uh my farther and I have been invited over to the Guster's for some old fashioned holiday dinner."

"Maybe next time." Gus added.

"I would love to stop by." I said to Juliet. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I can think of someone who could use a little cheer this year." Shawn said. "Recently divorced." he hinted

"Separated." Gus pointed out.

"Dating." I said pointing to me and giving them a what-the-hell look.

"Separated/ dating. And all alone for the holidays seeing as Katie is going to your house." Juliet nodded and we all looked over to Carlton, who just arrived at his desk to see that people had put a ton of snow globes on his desk.

"Alright." He said, a little afraid, mad and very upset. "Who keeps telling people I want snow globes for Christmas?"

When no one answered he looked down at the. He tried to pick one up but dropped it. Then he tried to use his tie to pick one up. I went over with a cardboard box and helped him move them all. He looked at me with an embarrassed expression as I put them in the box.

"Everyone has a phobia." I pointed out. He nodded but now looked confused.

"You're not… Freaked out or anything?" He asked. I laughed and picked up the box now filled with the snow globes.

"Please, I knew about your phobia of snow globes all along. I got to go, Shawn and Gus came here I my car. Merry Christmas!" I kissed him on the check and walked away, leaving a now shocked Carlton behind. I made sure to sway my hips and heard an intake of breath from behind coming from Carlton.

Oh yes, Christmas should be good. If, you know, you don't count Gus's parents being arrested soon.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"So did you tell Shawn that he is a bad influence on you?" I asked Gus when I caught up with them. They were waiting at my car for me to unlock it. Having done so Shawn got shotgun and I put the snow globes in the trunk.

Right now we were on our way to the office so Gus could get his car, Shawn could go to his dad's and I could make cupcakes and go to Juliet's.

"I am not" Shawn said in a slightly whinny voice.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said. "And I have to agree, to a certain extent you are. They again, Gus could have done a lot worse if it wasn't for you." I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gus asked.

"You could have rebelled and gotten into a lot of trouble, but Shawn provided that side. Seeing him made you not rebel too much, unless he talked you into it. Even then, it wasn't too bad. He was always there for you. So I stand by what I said, you could have done worse."

"I highly doubt if I never meant Shawn that I would rebel. In fact I think I would be very high up in Washington right now if it wasn't for him." Gus said.

"Oh please Gus, listen to Katie. If it wasn't for me your life would be either very boring or very, very bad." Shawn said.

"Gus, you never know what would happen in your life if someone wasn't introduced into it." I said ignoring Shawn's comment. "Many little things add up to a big moment. Think of how many same choices add up to a drunk driving accident." funny how I chose that example.

"Seat belts, brakes, oil, running out of fuel. What street to take. How much to drink. Do I have my keys? Should someone take his keys so he doesn't drive drunk? That's not even all of them. Little things. Big moment" I said.

"You have a point." Gus said after a few seconds of thinking it over. I pulled into the psych parking lot and Gus got out.

"Your right, Katie. Shawn, though the things you've done haven't always been the best idea, they were in the best interest. Thanks for not letting me turn into a crazy punk with tattoos and crap." Gus said before shutting the door and walking to his car.

"Alright. Get out and go to your dad's" I told Shawn opening my door.

"I can't wait to see his face when he opens his gift next week." He said getting out of the car and walking to his bike.

"Yeah, He will sure be shocked when he opens it." I said rolling my eyes. "Make sure you go to old man Fuller's house for caroling!" I called after him. He gave a wave but I honestly had no idea if that meant he heard me or not.

OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO

"Katie, get over here!" Shawn practically yelled into the phone. I just finished putting the cupcakes in a container to take to Juliet's when he called

"On my way." I said, knowing he was talking about the "apparent suicide."

I was on my way out the door when I ran into Carlton. Literally. It almost knocked the cupcakes out of my hands but he steadied them.

"Care for a ride?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to his car. He opened the passenger door and I got in setting the cupcakes on my lap. When jogged over to the driver side and got in, flipping on the sirens.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make on stop."

"I know. It's fine. It's not a suicide by the way." I said. He looked shocked. We still hadn't left pulled out yet.

"How do you do that?" He asked. "Really? There are no such things as psychics but you…" He trailed off.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Does what matter?" he asked.

"Whatever Does. It. Matter?"

"Well, if you're illegally getting your information…"

"That doesn't answer the question." I pointed out, felling dread creep over me for every second that passed. He looked torn and I realized I what I had asked of him. Me or his job. And I knew he loved his job, he chose it over his last wife.

Who's to say I was any different?

But I needed to know this, which one was more important. But his silence said it all. His job, he just didn't know how to phrase it.

"You know what, I don't feel very well. You go, take the cupcakes to Juliet's. You'll need them." I said opening the door and getting out of his car. I left the cupcakes on the seat. It was true, I suddenly felt very sick. But not sick as in flu sick.

"Katie, wait." Carlton said. He had a lost puppy look mixed with one of pain and confusion. I wanted to take it away, say alright and sit back down. But I couldn't, not now. Because there would always be a lie between us if he chose his job over me. Or else, I would go to jail.

And either of those would be worse than leaving right now.

"I'm sorry. I really am." I said feeling something wet run down my face. I shut the door and ran into the office. I went over to the couch and collapsed on it. I reached up and whipped a tear off my face.

I could still hear the siren outside, knowing Carlton was sitting in his car.

But eventually, like I knew he would, the siren started to get quieter as he drove away. Going to his job instead of coming inside.

Like I knew he would. Like he always would.

OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO

I debated on what to do next. Of course, I landed on music. It never failed me yet. I took out my guitar and lap top and sat down. I started to strum and played a song I remembered from a long time ago. They keyboard part was already on the laptop.

You've got to believe me, When I say I'll follow you  
Through the depths of higher water,  
Till the end I'll fight for you

I'll wait till you come around, till you find yourself in you  
Till you find that there is no one who could love you  
more than me.

And I'll wait till I'm your last memory and I  
Hold you till you fall in love.

Cause I'll be here when you come around  
I'll never be the one to  
Put you out or put you down  
Your life will never be the same  
When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,  
Somehow I'll be here when you come around

You have your doubts on love, you will always have your fears  
You will have your apprehensions,  
Scared that love will lead to tears  
I will always be, right here waiting for you  
Cause forever love doesn't always come around every day

Cause I'll be here when you come around  
I'll never be the one to  
Put you out or put you down  
Your life will never be the same  
When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,  
Somehow I'll be here when you come around

So take your time, don't you worry Boy, I don't want  
to rush you into anything, that you're not ready for  
Cause when the time is right you know that I'll be waiting here,  
To love you Boy, I'll never let you go

I got a huge shock when, as I about to sing the next and last verse, a voice came from behind me. I spun around and Carlton was standing in my door way, singing. He had an amazing voice. He looked right at me as he was singing.

Cause I'll be here when you come around  
I'll never be the one to  
Put you out or put you down  
Your life will never be the same  
When you're with me honey everything seems to fall in place,  
Somehow I'll be here when you come around

"Carlton?" I questioned, wondering why he was here, and not believeing he was here also. He walked forward during the song, but there was still about a foot between us. He had that damn expression on his face that I can't figure out. But also determination.

"Shouldn't you be at the crime scene?" Some people, most, would have said that with menace or a glair. Not me, because I really didn't have a right to be mad.

"I… I came back. I couldn't figure out what I did and when I got there I talked to Shawn and he was all 'dude, where's Katie?' and I said she didn't come and he was like 'why' and I explained and he gave me this angry look and was all 'dude, she thinks you chose your job over her' and I thought about it and then he said 'which is more important to you. I can see it in your eye, what the answer is. Go get her tiger. I'll cover for you' and he pushed me out the door and why the hell are you laughing?"

It was true, I couldn't help it.

"You sound like a high school girl." I said. He thought about it and started laughing too.

"I did, didn't I." he said. He practically ran the last few steps forward and he hugged me.

"Katie, what I'm trying to say is that you are the one person who I can honestly say is more important to me then my job. Always. You don't have to tell me tonight how you do it, and if you're getting your information illegally, I'll keep your secret. But please tell me you're not." He said., the last part pulling back to look in my face. I giggled a bit and shook my head.

"Nope."

"Thank god." He muttered. I rolled my eyes, which made me notice something. The cheesiest thing ever.

"Carlton, look up."

"Oh." Were his only words while looking at the mistletoe. A slow smile crept onto his face.

"What are you-eep!" I suddenly squealed as he dipped me. It turned into a moan as the kissed deepened. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." He told me for the first time.

"I love you too." I said back, knowing it was one hundred percent true. He gave me another small kiss and straightened me, leaving his arms on my waist.

"It's love." I said suddenly.

"What?" He questioned.

"You've had this expression on your face sometime, when you look at me. I could never figure it out. I just did, its love." I said. He smiled at me and nodded.

"Of course I would when looking at you." He said.

"Oh no, we are going to be late" I said noticing the clock right behind Carlton.

"Did you have sugar? You seem to have a lot of random outburst." He pointed out.

"I may have eaten a bit of the extra frosting when I was done with the cupcakes." I said. He rolled his eyes and held out his elbow, like in the old times.

"Shall we?" He asked in a British accent. Laughing I wrapped my arm around his.

"Lets." I said back. He lead me out of the office and into the car, where we laughed and talked about everything and yet nothing on the way to Juliet's.

OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO

"Carlton! Katie! I'm so glad you came!" Juliet said opening the door to her house and pulling us inside. She gave us each a hug, Carlton looked very shocked but slightly happy. He must be realizing he has people who care about him.

"I hope you guys are in a hogmaday mood" Juliet's said smiling at us.

"I doubt it, whatever that-ow" Carlton started to say but I stepped on his foot with my heel.

"Of course we are, Juliet." I said.

"The first footers" A man with red hair sitting in Juliet's family room said. Everyone started to cheer and poor Carlton looked so confused. He's been looking that way a lot lately.

"Oh the first foot, its Scottish tradition to celebrate the first visitor of the holidays." Juliet explained when she noticed Carlton's look of confusion. That cleared once she explained.

"Ah." He said nodding.

"I brought cupcakes" I said smiling while holding up the container. Everyone cheered again. One they stopped, I explain to Carlton.

"First footer brings food. It's a tradition." I told him as Julie led us towards the kitchen.

"I didn't know you were Scottish" Carlton said.

"I'm not." I said.

"this is what you meant when you said-"

"you'll need the cupcakes, yes."

I finished. For him. He smiled at me as I set the on the counter.

"Carlton, Katie, these are my nephews. Drake fin and isic" Juliet said pointing at the boys sitting on the table making crafts.

"Boys, this is detective Lassiter and detective Noel. They work with Auntie Julie."

"Former detective. " I corrected a bit sadly as Carlton gave them a salute in recognition. All three of them starred at us.

"Great I like it in here already." Carlton said. I'm not quite sure if it was meant to be sarcastic or not.

"I was helping them with their Christmas crafts" Juliet told us, though I already knew. "Always my favorite part."

Suddenly the one boy, drake, jumped up and grabbed her arm

"look at mine Aunt Julie"

"and mine!"

"Me too!" the boys said excitedly.

"Boys this is fantastic but you know. " Juliet started to say, but I sent frantic look her way and shook my head no. Carlton looked at me with questioning eyes but I ignored him as Juliet ignored me.

"Maybe these two would like to help out." she finished.

Before Carlton said yes I spoke.

"As fun as that sounds, we wouldn't want to take away their fun. They look beautiful anyway, I don't think they need our help. Right Carlton?" I said sweetly. He looked at the before saying.

"Well, you know technically Jesus was born-ow I mean wow these are amazing"

The "ow" was due to me stepping on his foot. Amazingly he got the message and shut up.

"What do you say when Simeon complements you guys?" Juliet asked the kids.

"Thank you" the said to us

Situation averted.

OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO

"Don't be too hard on him, Carlton. " I said. Carlin, Juliet and I were in the conference room. It was the next day and we were waiting for Shawn and Gus, along with Gus' parents, to come and give their statements.

I just got here a moment ago and came right in. Carlton looked a little shocked but then happy to see me, then confused. Juliet just smiled. She knew I would know.

"How did you. Right. Never mind." he said.

"You still haven't." Juliet started to say pointing between the two of us, but the shut her mouth at my glare.

"Wait a sec." Carlton said looking between the two of us.

"You told her?" he said confused and hurt in his tone.

"She is the less strict detective and I wanted to make sure you are ready for it. Its way more unbelievable then a psychic." I told him.

"What's more unbelievable then a psychic?" he asked. Before I could answer, Shawn walked in. In his usual loud fashion.

"Fear not, for we have arrived to give our statements about the fuller case." he said.

"Yes. About that." Carlton said, looking at me with a sorry expression. I waved him on and he continued.

"Um. Our investigation has confirmed Mr. Spencer's… hunches." He finished saying, looking back at the four people.

"Ah, really" Shawn said, turning to Gus's parents "He was murdered.

"That makes twenty-seven and counting." Gus pointed out to them.

"Would you mind coming in and siting for moment?" I asked smiling at them. "Make your selves comfortable." I moved aside to let them in and Juliet and Carlton did the same. Carlton shut the door when everyone was inside.

"And who are you dear? You weren't at the scene last night." Mrs. Guster asked me as she took a seat.

"I'm Katie Noel, I work at psych with your son and Shawn. I was having a bit of car trouble and wasn't able to make it." I told her. It was only a small lie, and not everyone needed to know me and the detective standing next to me had a small fight.

"Why you boys didn't tell me you had a lady working at you agency now." Mrs. Guster somewhat scolded Shawn and Gus.

"I hope you two are behaving yourselves." Mr. Guster added.

"They are very well behaved when I'm around. I make sure the boys aren't getting in as much trouble as they would if I wasn't here. You see, I'm psychic as well and came here to help the boys." I told them.

"Well thank you for that." Mrs. Guster said, sounding very sincere.

"This is much better, much more private, this way" Carlton added and smiling at them, though it was a bit fake. Of course, he thought that Gus's dad was a murderer.

Carlton, Juliet and I were standing at the front of the table so both Shawn and Gus's, who were on one side, and Gus's parents, who were on the other, could see us. As soon as Carlton mentioned privacy Shawn asked

"What, is there a problem?" He seemed like he was asking Carlton but his eyes were on me. I gave him what I hoped was a sorry look and averted my eyes.

"Well, this report says that there were traces of weed killer found in Mr. Fuller's system." Carlton said.

"Poison, sensed that as well." Shawn said looking at Gus's parents.

"There's just one slight problem." Carlton said. I laid a hand on his shoulder and he got the hit and let me tell them.

"The police found a box of the same type of weed killer on Mr. Guster's property." I told them.

"Can you explain that?" Carlton asked in a very nice tone, thankfully.

"Whoa, whoa now." Mr. Guster said, leaning forward and holding up his hands in a sign of peace. "I can explain it. Me and Fuller had a long time feud about the property line. And every now and then I would poison his shrubs because he refused to cut them back."

"Bill." Mrs. Guster chastised "That's not like you."

Juliet passed the file to Carlton but before he could say anything I spoke.

"There is more." I said. "Blunt force trauma to the head of the deceased was caused by a bloody hammer which forensics has found prints that belong to you, Mr. Guster."

"Yes, but, if you looked a little closer you would have found a hack saw and a pick ax with my prints too. You see Mr. Fuller had been taking my tools for years, that's another reason we'd been feuding."

"Another perfectly reasonable explanation." Shawn said to us. I nodded but still would not look at him, or Gus.

"The last thing is that the rope used to hang Mr. Fuller matches rope from a boat belonging to-" I said but broke off, not being able to complete the sentence that would get an innocent man arrested. But, as in the show, Mr. Guster completed the sentence thinking it was a joke.

"Let me guess, me?" He said, laughing. Shawn and Gus started laughing with him, even Mrs. Guster chuckled a bit. When they noticed none of us were laughing, and I was almost in tears, everyone stopped.

"Wait." Mr. Guster said. "You mean it really was mine?" When Carlton and Juliet gave them a look he spoke again "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I just said that to be funny. I have no idea how it got there."

"I am sorry Mr. Guster, the evidence is strong enough," Carlton said. I walked out of them room, not wanting to stay any longer. The last thing I heard was Carlton say

"You have the right to remain silent" before I was out of the station and in the front, gulping in air because it was suddenly hard to breath.

I was fine with others being held in a holding cell for a bit, in order to get the right man. But this was different; this was Gus's farther and, soon to join him, his mother. People I liked in the show and got to know a bit. They only wanted what was best for them.

Also, what I did to Gus. I just helped send his dad to jail. But I thought it was better if the facts were from my mouth, but it might have made it worse.

Shawn and Gus, along with his mother, came out of the station.

"I am so sorry." I blurted out.

"Its fine, Katie. You did what you had to." Mrs. Guster said, though it looked like she was in shock.

"No its not-"Gus said angrily at me.

"Gus." His mom objected giving him a look.

"No, Gus is right. Mr. Guster is an innocent man. I know he is." I said. "We just need to find the evidence."

Shawn's cell phone started to ring at that moment.

_Yeah..  
All I wanna do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom  
and a boom-boom - JUST SHAKE YA RUMP_

I snorted as he hurried to answer it from embaressment of Mrs. Guster hearing it. Also because I remembering that ringtone from season four.

"Hi dad…at the station… The have evidence that Gus's dad is the murderer…NO!...Yes…alright, I'll ask" He covered the mouth piece and turned to Mrs. Guster.

"My farther wants to know if you'd like to come over to his house for lunch." He said.

"Sure, tell him that's very nice oh him." She said.

"You're invited too Katie." Shawn said. I nodded at him.

"Sounds like a good idea" I told him

"They both say yeah." Shawn relayed back to his dad. "Be over in a bit. Bye."

"Shawn, why don't you ride with me? Gus can take his mom in his car." I said. He nodded and we went to the cars. I tossed the keys to Shawn, knowing I had too much on my mind to risk driving. I don't want any damage to my car, or others. He caught the keys with his suprisinly good reflexs.

"You drive." I said. He stood there shocked for a second before walking and getting in. He started the car and pulled out of the station. It was silent for a moment before Shawn had to talk.

"Why are you letting me drive?" He asked. "Last time it was so you could protect us in case Tancana did something. No one is going to kidnap who is in the passenger seat, are they? Cause I think Carlton blames me for letting you-"

"No Shawn, I just have a lot on my mind." I said. There was a pause before Shawn spoke

"Want to talk about it?" He spoke more gentile then I though he was capable of, but then again, we were very good friends now. He cares about my wellbeing, as I care about his. In a friend sort of way.

"I was thinking about telling Carlton I'm not psychic"

"But he already knows that" Shawn pointed out

"I know he knows I'm not psychic, but what I meant was telling him what I really am. Wait" I said, seeing Shawn open his mouth to object.

"I would tell you first, because it would out you as well. He promised not to turn us in. Well, me in. But if he turns you in it would mean turning me in as well, so you're covered. So I'm thinking I'll tell you and Gus first. Obviously, because you guys were my friends first." I said.

"You're going to tell us?" Shawn said, swerving a bit to look at me, then turning back to the road and getting back in the lane.

"If you don't kill us first. " I said jokingly.

"Awesome! Best Christmas ever!" He said, then thought for a moment and said "Minus Mr. G. getting thrown in jail."

I laughed and agreed. It is sure to be the best christmas ever.

* * *

**How was that? Review?**


	14. I may have killed some characters P2

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own psych or anything else mentioned in this story**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Gus's Dad May Have Killed An Old Guy Part 2**

**Or**

**I May have Just killed Some Characters From Shock Part 2**

"Its very nice of you to invite us over." Mrs. Guster said to Shawn's dad.

"Yes, thank you." I added.

"It's no problem. Your like a daughter to me, Katie, with how much you've been over. And Whinny it's the least I could do. Do you know when Bill will be released from custody?" Shawn's dad asked as Mrs. Guster sat at the table with Gus standing behind her.

I felt very touched at Mr. Spencer's words.

"Soon I hope. A thing like this could be devastating to someone with delicate health. Week Disposition."

"We're going to get dad out before anything can happen to him." Gus reassured his mom.

"I was talking about you." She told him. I looked away to hide my smile as Mr. Spencer looked down to hide his. "Your father is as strong as an Ox. But you…lord knows you have enough stress to deal with as it is."

"Mrs. G you have our word. Everything will be fine." Shawn said.

"We are going to take this case." I said.

"Yeah." Both boys said.

"Uh, Shawn, Katie. Can you help me with the food?" He asked. He lead me and Shawn into the kitchen where we whispered to each other.

"Maybe you shouldn't take this case." He said to us.

"I can't dad, I owe it to them." Shawn said as Mr. Spencer opened the fridge.

"The Guster's are nice people. They invite you over to eat and they don't serve food until six thirty, so what. The point is, as a rule, you never want to get involved in a case where personal relationships are involved." He said grabbing some leftovers. Shawn grabbed a pineapple and we went over to the counter.

"I think we can handle it." I said to him.

"What if Gus's dad is guilty?" He asked us.

"He's not." I said.

"Right there, you've already made your decision-" He started to reply but I cut him off.

"He. Is. Not." I said accenting each word. "I may not be a real psychic but I know this. Thank you for inviting me over, but I needed to go." I said turning. And walking back to the tale.

"Mrs. Guster, Gus, goodbye." I told them, and walked out of the house and to my car. I sat there for a second and took out my phone. I dialed a number I knew well and waited for him to pick up.

"Carlton Lassiter speaking" I heard when he finally picked up.

"Hey Carlton, I was wondering if you wanted to bring the wii that turned up in a sweep over to Juliet for his Nephews to play boxing." I said.

"The wii? Oh yeah, sure that sounds like a great idea." He said. "You sure she is o.k with it." He asked.

"Yeah. I'll come get you. Your at the station?"

"Yep. I'll see you then"

"alrighty." I hesitated for a second before saying "I love you."

"I love you two." He said before hanging up.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I called Juliet to make sure it was okay to bring the Wii over, and she said sure. I picked up Carlton who had the Wii in a box. We drove to Juliet's in a silence, him looking over at me nervously every few seconds. I was still quite agitated. More fuming mad, but who's to judge.

When we got to Juliet's, we got out and walked up to the front door.

"Hello Carlton, Hello Katie. Is that the Wii?" She asked. We nodded and then the boys ran up behind Juliet.

"Hey guys. Look what we brought over for you guys to use." I said and Carlton gave them the box.

They ran into the living room and set up the Wii.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asked us.

"Water please." I said

"One for me too." Carlton added. She walked to the kitchen and I made to walk to the living room. Carlton stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm really sorry, Katie. Please don't be mad at me." He said. I gave him a questioning look.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Now he looked confused.

"I..I arrested Gus's father?" He said, more like asked a question.

"Yes, because the evidence was strong against him." I said.

"But in the car you seemed so…" He seemed like he wanted to say something, but was afraid I would get upset.

"Furious?" I supplied. He nodded his head. Guess he thought it was a good choice. "It was not at you. It was at myself." I told him. Now he looked even more confused.

"Why"

"I stood by while an innocent man went to jail, Carlton." I said.

"Katie" he said. "He could have done it." Carlton said.

"Just like the dentist could have shot Nelson Poe, or Sandra Panitch could have killed that weatherman, Jackson Hale. " I pointed out.

"You have a point. But tha- Wait. You weren't here for those cases." He said.

Juliet came back holding two glasses of water. Seeing our face's, she guessed we were fighting.

"Everything alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Peachy."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

We watched they little boys play for a bit, while also walking to Juliet about random things. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was one-thirty. Probably when Gus and Shawn were questioning the leader of the home owners association.

"Excuse me for a second." I said, grabbing my phone and hitting two for Shawn on speed dial.

"Hel- would you stop it?" I head shawn say

"Its him" Gus voice came through

"Sure."

"I know it is."

"Hello, Katie." Shawn said, directed at me.

"Put Gus on please." I said. There was a pause and then Gus spoke.

"Yes?"

"It's not him." I said, then hung up. Juliet and Carlton gave me a questioning look.

"Look, I just want to say I don't blame you for what you have to do next. That's all I'm going to say." They nodded and that's when Carlton noticed the clock.

"Its one thirty? I have to get back to the station."

"Alright. I'll grab the Wii." I said. I walked over and told the boys we had to take the Wii back to the station. They were a little upset but I told them that the Wii might have been used in a murder and that we got them special access to play it, but only for a short time. That cheered them up a bit

I packed it up quickly in the box and said goodbye to Julies. She told us her shift started in a hour so she'll see us then.

I drove Carlton back to the station. Shawn gave me a call and Carlton answered for me, shouldn't drive and talk on the phone.

It was Shawn, who knew I was with Carlton. He asked Carlton to look at Fuller's phone records. I knew by the time they were done, Julies shift would have started and they would go get Gus's mother. I did not want to be around for that, so I went back to psych in hopes to avoid Gus's anger.

Gus mad is NOT a pleasant thing.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Hey Katie, meet us at the fullers house." Shawn said through the phone, then hung up. Wow, excited much?

I got in my car and drove over there, getting there right as Gus pulled up with Shawn.

We got out of the cars and stood in front of the house.

"I'm sorry." I said to Gus. "But inside this house there is evidence to prove your parents innocents." I said to Gus. He looked relieved and nodded.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you earlier. You did what you thought would be easiest." He said.

"Now who's ready to clear some peoples names!" Shawn exclaimed. Gus and I nodded and we all went up to the unlocked door, opened it, and stepped inside.

"Where to Katie?" Shawn quietly asked. There was something about being inside a quiet house that doesn't belong to you that makes you want to whisper. Even if you know nobody is inside.

"Upstairs." I said back quietly. We all went up the stairs and looked around.

I pointing to some scratches on the stair case railing at the top. He nodded and looked around some more, taking In the post it notes everywhere.

"Lets hurry up, this place gives me the creeps." Gus said.

We walked down the hall to his bedroom. Shawn moved over to the window, sitting in the chair and looking out noticing the perfect view of all the houses and the telescope. Gus dug around in the closet while I tapped on floor boards near Shawn trying to find the right one.

"Bingo." Shawn said. Gus Jumped up and walked over to Shawn. "This must be how Fuller saw your mom burn your dad's boat."

Of course, when Gus walked over he stepped on the floorboard I was looking for.

Shawn and Gus noticed too.

"Theres something in there." Shawn said. I nodded.

"What do you think it is?" Gus asked.

"Oh, I know what it is." I said.

Gus bent down to look, and Shawn made a heartbeat sound. Gus straightened back up and looked around for the sound. When he bent back down Shawn did it again.

"Thud-Thud" It sounded very much like a heart, it was creepy.

Stop that Shawn, you know how much that story gives me the creeps." Gus said.

""Villains!" I said, quoting the story. Shawn increased the heart beat noise. "dissemble no more! I admit the deed! -tear up the planks! here, here! -It is the beating of his hideous heart!" I was very dramatic with the whole thing that Shawn was laughing but still trying to keep the heart beat going.

Gus then decides to get even and goes to the rocking chair. He rocks it back and forth and in a high pitched voice goes

"Norman! Norman!"

"Stop stop."

"Norman"

"Alright. Stop that's enough. Game over." Shawn says, tapping Gus on the shoulder to get him to pause long enough for him to hear Shawn's words.

I start to open my mouth and Gus sees so he reaches for the chair which makes Shawn get ready to start making the heart beating noise again. We all freeze.

"Don't play guys." Gus says. We both nodded and we stay frozen for another second before we all reach down and move the floorboard.

Shawn takes out a pain of binoculars, A high end camera with a huge lens and an big envelope. There is also a tripod but he leaves it inside, focused on the envelope filled with what all three of us know would be pictures.

"Just what I thought." Shawn said. "He was snooping on the entire neighborhood from up here.

"Those are his blackmail pictures." I said, pointing to the envelope. Shawn set the camera down carefully and started to remove some of the photos.

"Suburban pot farm." He said holding up one picture.

"Bootleg DVD ring." I said pointing at the next one.

"None of these are really cause for murder…" Shawn said but trailed off when he got to one picture. He took in the engagement ring on the finger and turned the photo towards Gus.

"Covering an aliased affair."

"Now that's what I call motive." I said. Shawn turned the photo back to him and looked at it closer. He then jumped up, grabbed the camera and went over to the window.

"What?" Gus asked. Shawn didn't answer. I followed him over and Gus followed me.

"Your left." I told him. He nodded and looked over at the house.

"You see anything?" Gus asked.

"I know where our culprit lives." Shawn sang. And yes, I do mean sang.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

We decided to go over to the suspected culprits house.

"Hey, you guys go on up. I'll be there in a second." I said. I intended to go around to the back of the house and make it so the suspect couldn't run away. Shawn and Gus nodded and went to the front. I quickly ran back to the little side cut through and hid near the end. I only had to wait a few seconds down there before I heard Shawn yelling.

"BUT WE ALREADY KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE"

I took that as my que and jumped out. The suspect was looking back and didn't see me, so I used the opportunity to grab him and through him to the ground. I would have tripped him, but it never works. They just stubble and get right back up most of the time.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to always look where your going?" I asked sweetly, putting my foot on his back and pressing down.

I head Shawn yell "Yes!" and Gus yell "Alright Katie!" From behind me. I turned, keeping my foot on the guys back so he wouldn't get up, and saw the two of them running towards me.

"Okay. Okay, you got me. I'll give you your pictures back." The man on the ground said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, we have pictures of you dude." Shawn said while Gus walked in front of the man, bent down and showed him the envelope.

"The ones old man fuller was blackmailing you for." Shawn continued "What photos are you talking about?"

"I work at a one hour photo. I thought you were asking about the pictures of hot naked chicks I sometimes keep.

"Wait a minute." Gus said, pulling out the picture. "This isn't you?"

"No. But it kind of looks like my dad, about thirty years ago when we first moved here."

"Dude, it was an old photo mixed in with the new one, and we couldn't tell because they're all in black and white." Shawn said.

"So we're looking for his dad?" Gus asked.

"Yes." Shawn replied

"He passed away a few years ago." The guy said.

"Noooo." Shawn corrected himself, shaking his head. "Who's this women in the photo?" Shawn asked.

"Well its not my mom, that's for sure. She died before we moved here."

"So who the hell is she?"

"You know I don't really feel comfortable talking about my family secrets." He said

"What the name of that one hour photo where you hide your filthy debenture?" Gus asked while I pressed down harder on his back. Keep in mind, this guy is still on the ground.

"I remember my dad had a female friend who would visit only at night." He said quickly.

"Uh hu. What was her name?"

"I don't remember."

"Do you know where she lives?" Gus asked.

"Can you tell us anything?" Shawn asked.

"When she left the house always smelled like white linen perfume." He said. "I remember because it was the same perfume my mom used to wear when she was alive.

"So our culprit is a women?" Gus asked.

"Apparently. Who looked like that thirty years ago." Shawn said.

"Yeah she's-ow." I knew what he was about to say but I pressed down on his back again.

"Um, Katie, I think you could have let him up about, I don't know, the start of this conversation. And why did you tackle him if you already knew he wasn't the culprit?" Shawn asked.

"Unless she didn't know." Gus said.

"Oh I knew." I said, finally taking my foot off him. He stood up and streached his back. "As to why I shoved him to the ground and kept him there, it can be answered in five words. Steeling photos of naked girls."

"You know I like a chick who assurts her domanince." The guy said. I made a face.

"Um, ew. I got a boyfriend." I said. I walked away, back towards pur cars. I heard the guys bid him a farewell and run to catch up with me.

"Hey" Shawn said a little out of breath from the running to catch up. "That was so bad ass."

"Agreed." Gus wheezed out as he tried to catch his breath. I shook my head at them.

"You guys need to get in shape." I said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"You guys go in, I'll wait here." I said. We were now in front of Gus's parents house.

"You sure? We could be awhile." Shawn said.

"Oh, I don't think you'll be that long." I said putting on my sunglasses. They nodded and walked inside the house. I decided to call Julies and Carlton, get them here quicker.

"Detective O'Hara of the Santa Barbra police Department, how can I help you?" Julies said through the phone.

"Hey Juliet! Me and Shawn are picking up some major psychic vibes at the fuller house. You might just want to be here for this." I said. She laughed a bit at the psychic vides thing. Being in on a secret has its perks.

"We'll be right there." She said. As soon as she hung up, Shawn came running out of the house followed by Gus.

"Julies and Carlton are on there way." I said.

"Awesome!" Shawn said and we went over to old man Fullers house. We filled Gus in as we walked.

"Our culprits at his house, she want to get a hold of the photos."

"Which now is the perfect opportunity because she won't look weird looking around at things and the finger prints wont be suspicious." I added.

"Now, if she's like most old ladies she probable thinks you were on the jeffersons, and she wears the perfume from her youth."

I took out a bottle of the perfume from my purse and handed it to Shawn.

"All you have to do is identify who is wearing white linen. We'll take care of the rest." I told him.

"Got it." Gus said. Shawn opened the bottle and held it under Gus's nose. He sprayed a bit and Gus sniffed.

"You ready?" Shawn asked

"Yep"

"Alright, lets go." I said. We ran inside and Gus started sniffing people as the person in front started to auction off a civil war flag. He unknowingly was signally he was bidding and got up to five hundred when he stopped sniffing while Shawn asked him if he found anything.

"Sold, to the man in the blue agile sweeter." The man up front said. A girl brought over the flag and Gus took it forcefully.

"Wow. You can totally get a gun rack for your truck now." Shawn said while Gus just glared.

"I don't know what to do." Shawn whispered to Gus as he noticed Carlton and Juliet's arrival.

"Well you better do something." Gus said.

"The super smeller-" Shawn started to say but was cut off when he noticed Mrs. Mitchell, the old women he was doing yard work for earlier today, had dirt under her nails.

"Identify the base component of the perfume." I told Gus, taking the bottle from Shawn and spraying a bit. He sniffed before coming up with the answer.

"Gardena."

"Are you absolutely certain?" Shawn asked.

"Yes." Gus said a bit put off by his friends lack of confidence in his answer. "Teresina Gardena to be exact."

"Alright give me a little push." Shawn said.

"What?" Gus questioned. Before Shawn could respond, I already pushed him.

"Ahh!" he cried out as Carlton caught him and pushed him again. He ended up standing in the middle of the room.

"Arg" Shawn cried out pointing at a man. He now had everyone's attention. "Get that ball off my grass, Guster." he said imitating an grumpy old person voice. "Get out of my yard. You kids don't keep quiet out there I'm going to call the cops." He started making his way towards the front.

"He's channeling Old man Fullers grumpy old drunken sprit." I said, to clear things up for people in the room.

"What's that?" I asked, looking up and stumbling and putting my fingers in the 'Psych' position. You know, Fingers to the temples. "What's that you miserable old geezer? The cops have the wrong suspects? Well then who's the killer?"

Shawn then shook his head and looked at Mrs. Mitchell.

"Glades Mitchell?" He questioned. He shock his head again and put his fingers to his temple.

"Thirty years ago you used to deliver flowers." Shawn said pointing at her. "To the nice little widowed man down the street."

"One thing lead to another the next thing you knew you were locked in a torrid aliased affair." I said from my position in the middle of the room.

"Dirty Sweaty affair that if it got to the public it would not only ruin your marriage but soil the good name of the neighborhoods founding family."

Mrs. Mitchell was shaking her head denying the claims, until she finally stood up with rage to get in Shawn's face. Anything she was about to say was drowned out when I started to talk again.

"Old man Fuller knew your secret he could see everything from his snooping perch."

"In exchange for his silence, you had to cater to all of his needs for the better part of thirty years but ohh that bastard just wouldn't die." Shawn said, representing her by filling his voice with anger. "No he wouldn't. it was as if is meanness was keeping him alive. And then your worst nightmare became a reality."

"He started going senile." I chimed in added more anger. "You couldn't risk him telling somebody about the affair So you took matters into your own hands, and you killed the son of a bitch."

"That's absurd. I couldn't possible hang a grown man from up there." Mrs. Mitchell said, thinking she had us beat.

"Uh." I said, stumbling. Carlton caught and steady me. "I can see it. You tried to poison him. But he spit it out." I stopped letting Shawn take over.

"Then you panicked and grabbed a hammer" He made the movement and sound effects like he was hitting someone "You tried to bash in his skull but no! He just wouldn't die! His little feet twitching this way and that."

"In a really desperate move," I said as Shawn ran over to Gus, grabbed him and pushed him into the chair lift on the stairs. "You pushed him over at the base of the stairs. You found yourself a nice piece of rope. You tired one end around his neck, you draped the other end over the banister the you tied him to the chair lift."

"And then you used that chair lift" Shawn said from the top of the steps. He was pointing at said chair lift to which Gus was climbing up the stairs in. "To pull old man fuller all the way up and over the banister at this ridiculous agonizing pace. And that is how you killed that ancient pruney relic." Shawn concluded.

Mrs. Mitchell then turned to her husband in despair. "I'm so sorry honey. I just couldn't let him ruin everything we worked so hard to build."

Juliet came over and handcuffed her. She led her past Carlton who looked a little embarrassed.

"Um.. Guster, you can tell your parents we are going to drop the charges." he said before walking out after Julies.

Gus cheered. "Whoa. Good work Shawn, Katie!" He said. Shawn held up his hand for a fist bump but Gus took one look at it and said "You already had your moment."

He the turned on the chair and it started to go back down the steps at its very, very slow speed.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"So your really going to tell us?" Gus asked. I nodded.

The case was finally done, and Shawn, Gus and I were at Shawn's fathers. I decided that it was time to tell them the truth.

I wanted to include Henrry in this because of the comment he made about me being family. Family know each others secrets.

I started talking, telling them about where I'm from and WHEN.

To say they were shocked would be the biggest understatement of the year. I thought Gus was going to die. Shawn seemed to be o.k with it after a moment.

"Your seriously alright with this?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes. You've already proven to be trustworthy. And with how you just know things it make sense." He paused. "Sort of. "

"Let me get this straight. Your mom used the lessons I taught Shawn to teach you?" Henry asked me. I nodded. "And she asked you to come bring her some things in Santa Barbra, which is where she moved." I nodded again. "And now you're here, somehow, twenty years in the past with no idea how you got here and no family or other friend?" He asked.

"That about sums it up." I said. I held back my tears at the mention of no family or friends. I did have a couple of really good one, from all of the odd jobs I did before finally just becoming a detective. Mr. Spencer must have noticed because he got up and gave me a hug, which shocked the hell out of me.

"I consider you part of my family, Katie. Don't forget that. You keep an eye on Shawn and as I said, I consider you a daughter I never had." He whispered in my ear. I nodded and a tear slid down my cheek.

"Thank you." I said.

"So now I have an adopted sister? Awesome!" Shawn said. I laughed along with Gus and Mr. Spencer pulled away and coughed, obviously looking awkward. I decided to joke to make him feel comfortable.

"Does this mean I could call you dad?" I asked, with the most serious face I could. He looked at a loss for words, thinking I was serious, but then I smiled and everyone burst out laughing at the absurdity of the question. When we calmed down henry looked like he was thinking hard about something and then he finally said.

"Why the hell not."

This caused us to start laughing again.

I may have lost my mom, but I gained a Dad and two very protective brothers.

That is the best Christmas present ever.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

This was a really great idea Katie." Juliet said. We, that is Julies, Gus, Carlton, Shawn and I, were sitting at a table inside Shenanigans Irish Pub having our own mini Christmas celebration. It just so happens that tonight was also karaoke night, but no one else knew that.

It was quite full in here, who knew karaoke was so popular here.

Speaking of which, a man came out onto the little stage set up and picked up the microphone.

"Hello everyone. I hope you are having a good time, and its about to get even better." Everyone cheered and clapped. Though Carlton, Gus and Julies looked confused. Shawn already knew what was going on tonight, probable the first second we walked in here.

"Who wants to go first?" The man asked. Shawn raised his hand along with a few others. He didn't get picked.

"There's still an entire night, Shawn" I reminded him. He nodded and perked up a bit.

"What's going on?" Julies asked. The girl who was picked had put her music in the player (you were allowed to bring your own, that's why I picked here.)

Carlton's face lit up in recognition of what was going on. The arm he had around my waist tightened and he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You did not take me to a karaoke bar." He said a bit menacingly, but there was mischief and happiness in his eyes.

"After I heard you sing, I wanted to hear your voice again. I thought 'what better way then this.'"

"Stop the chitchat, the girls performing." Julies whispered. We nodded and turned to the girl, who was singing a slightly off key rendition of Santa baby. She seemed to be having a tone of fun, which was all that really mattered.

She smiled when she finished, giving a little bow, and the guy came back on.

"Give it up for That awesome singing of Santa Baby!" everyone clapped, and there was a few whistles from the table where she was sitting.

"Alright. Do we have any duets in the pub tonight?" The man asked. I reached over and threw Juliet's arm in the air, along with my own. Before she could put it down the man saw our hands

"How about the two ladies over there" He said pointing at us. I jumped up while Juliet glared at me and got up as well.

We walked to the front, me holding a CD with our song on it. I knew Juliet knew the song because I played it for her, telling her about some music from the not to distant future. I wasn't to worried about other people hearing it, because there are tons of songs no one has ever heard.

"Is it alright if its not a Christmas song?" I asked the man. He nodded.

"Go right ahead."

I put the CD in and grabbed the mics. I gave one to Juliet, who continued to glare.

"Don't worry, I'll point to you when to sing. It will be fine. Just have fun." I told her turning to face rest of the people in the pub and standing next to Julies.

I nodded to the man and he hit play. The music started and now Julies didn't look so mad. Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

**Katie, **Juliet

**Right right, turn off the lights We gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio? **

I pointed to Julies who looked a little hesitant but sang. She even danced a bit!

I love when it's all too much 5 AM turn the radio up Where's the rock and roll? **(Ner ner ner Wha!)**

Julie and I both pretended to play guitar.

Party crasher, panty snatcher **(Uh Uh)**

Call me up if you are gangsta' **(Uh Uh)**

Don't be fancy Just get dancey Why so serious? 

**So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways**

**All my underdogs, we will never be, never be **

**Anything but loud And nitty gritty dirty little freaks **

**Won't you come on, and come on, and Raise your glass **

**Just come on and come and Raise Your Glass! **

Julies and I were really getting into it now. I looked over at our table and saw all the guys were very impressed.

_Slam slam oh hot damn What part of party don't you understand? Wish you'd just freak out _**(freak out already)**

**Can't stop coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now **(so fuckin' on right now) 

I wasn't that shocked when Julies said fuck, having gotten very close to her and knew she did swear, but from the looks on Shawn, Gus and Carlton's faces, they were.

**Party crasher, penny snatcher** (uh uh)

**Call me up if you a gangsta' **(uh uh)

**Don't be fancy Just get dancey Why so serious? **

**So raise your glass if you are wrong **

**In all the right ways All my underdogs, we will never be, never be **

**Anything but loud **

And nitty gritty **dirty little freaks **

Won't you come on, and come on, and 

**Raise your glass **

Just come on and come and 

**Raise Your Glass! **

Won't you come on and come on and 

**Raise your glass! **

Just come on and come and 

**Raise your glass! **

I started to harmonize, like Pink does in the song, and it sounded really great! We started to walk around and dance off stage, considering the mics didn't have cords. We got people all over to raise there glass as we went to there table.

**Oh shit my glass is empty... that sucks ! **

So if you're too school for cool (**I mean...) **

And you're treated like a fool (**treated like a fool)**

You could choose to let it go We can always, we can always party on our own... 

I was at my table now and grabbed my drink, and held it u.

**So raise your **

Of course, when I raised my glass I split some of my drink on me which went perfect with the next lyric.

**Aw fuck**

So raise your glass if you are wrong **(Glaaassssessss)**

In all the right ways 

**All my underdogs**,

we will never be, never be 

**Anything but loud **

And nitty gritty **dirty little freaks **

So raise your glass (**So. Raise. Your. Glass.)**

**if you are wrong **

In all the right ways 

**All my underdogs**,

we will never be never be! **(Oh yeah)**

Anything but loud And nitty gritty **dirty little freaks **

Won't you come on! and come on! and 

**Raise your glass **

Just come on and come and 

**Raise your glass **

Won't you come on! and come on! and 

**Raise your glass ****(For me)**

Just come on and come and 

**Raise your glass**

...for me

We ended back on stage and everyone clapped and cheered very loud. We gave the mics back and went to our tables.

"That was amazing you guys!" Gus said.

"Totally awesome!" Shawn added. Carlton gave me quick kiss when I sat down.

"That was really great singing." He said, then turned to Jules. "You too. It was really neat."

"You should get up there." I said. He shrugged.

"Next time." He promised.

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**I will be having them go to the Bar again to sing, so if you have anything you want them to sing leave a suggestion and i'll see what I can do.**

**Review?**


	15. There's Something About Me part 1

**Sorry this took longer then I thought, and its shorter. I've been a bit busy with the end of school nearing. Don't worry, I won't stop updating though.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own psych.**

**Chapter 15**

**There's Something About Mira Part 1**

**Or**

**There's Something About Me Part 1**

It was a new year here in Santa Barbra, and to kick it off Shawn, Gus and I decided to go out and have fun. Right now we were at the batting cages watching Gus fail.

He took a swing, giving a medieval war cry before he swung the bat. He missed. Again.

"Do I need to set it on slow pitch?" Shawn asked, clearly amused. I laughed and Gus turned around to glair at us. That's when he noticed the man behind us.

FINALLY!

"Hey, I swore I saw that guy earlier" He said to us, looking confused. The man in question was currently leaning up against a lamp post pretending to read a paper.

"Yah, that's because he's been following us all day." Shawn said nonchalantly while I nodded and shrugged. Gus gave us an incredulous look.

"I'd say worst P.I. ever." I added.

"Here, check this out." Shawn and I took out our phones and went into Gus's batting cage.

We then showed Gus pictures of the man following us everywhere.

"He followed me into the bathroom?" Gus said wide-eyed looking at the photo on my phone I snapped about two hours ago.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P' at the end.

"That's my sanctuary." Gus said.

"I know." Shawn replied while snapping his phone shut. I did the same and put it into my pants pocket.

"Alright, we gotta find out what he wants." Gus said. "And we have to do it in a way that's cool and clever."

"I got it." Shawn said. He bent down to pick up a ball and took aim at the man. He, of course missed.

"Let me show you how its done." Gus said. He picked up a ball and threw.

Right into the fence in front of us.

I was nearly on the ground laughing after that.

"Watch." I said, getting control of my laughter. I picked up a ball, took careful aim, and threw. I hit the man… lets just say in place's men should not be hit.

Shawn and Gus winced but laughed at the same time, no doubt imagining the pain of a ball hitting them there. The man dropped the paper and fell to the ground in pain.

"Oh calm down, I didn't even throw that hard." I said, rolling my eyes while walking over to the man.

"I see you've figured out I was following you." He said slowly getting up. He brushed himself off and took out a pack of cigarettes.

"You think?" I said sarcastically.

He ignored that and continued. "My name is Mace Rodan. I'm a privet investigator."

"If ah, I might give you a little criticism." Shawn said, "I don't think you've quite mastered the privet part."

Gus and I snorted at that comment.

"Of course if you're going for most obvious detective." Shawn said, pausing and looking at me.

"Nailed it." We both half sang looking back at the man.

"What do you want from us?" Gus asked the man.

"Ah Gus, here is where you're going to regret asking that." I muttered. Shawn and Gus gave me a questioning look which then turned to amusement (Shawn) and shock (Gus) as the man said

"I was hired to find you. By your Wife"

"One more piece of Criticism. You haven't mastered the investigative part either." Shawn said.

"Uh, Shawn can I talk to you for a minute?" Gus said, pulling his highly amused friend away from the P.I. I followed after.

"This guy." Shawn said laughing. "Talking about one of us being married. Can you even imagine that?"

Shawn continued to laugh as Gus just stared ahead and I shook my head, trying to stop myself from smiling.

"Why aren't you guys laughing?" Shawn asked, still laughing, looking at the two of us. He finally got it, and immediately frowned.

"Why aren't you laughing?" after a few second pause he said angrily. "Oh my god. You were married?"

Drama. Have to love it.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I decided to leave the two boys, even though Gus begged me not to leave him alone with Shawn. I went over to the station with some lunch for Carlton.

"Hey there." I said, setting the food on his desk. "Brought you some lunch."

He looked up from his work and smiled gratefully at me.

"Thanks, I've been to busy to go get anything." He told me.

"I've noticed." I said, slightly frowning at the fact he wasn't eating. He didn't see my frown though, because he was looking into the bag at the sub's. He took out the one labeled assorted and opened it, taking a bite as soon as he could.

"Mmmh" He said, sitting back in his chair while closing his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him.

I reached into the bag and pulled out my own sub, chicken, and pulled over a chair to his desk. I sat and took a bite out of my sub. Carlton looked over at me. His eyes taking in every detail it seemed. His hard, but not cold, stare making me uncomfortably under its gaze.

"What?" I asked after I swallowed the bite of food.

"Your quiet." He said, looking slightly surprised himself at the revelation. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, Shawn just found out Gus is married so…" I trailed off.

"Guster is married?" He said, dropping his sub on his desk in shock.

"Well lets just say he wasn't a very good drinker in high college." I smirked a bit at the thought of Gus getting drunk and a girl convincing him to marry her. It just didn't sound like him.

"That's…wow." He said sill a little shocked, but picked up his sub and started eating again.

"I know. This P.I shows up, doing a really bad job at tailing us, and says she is looking for him. Of course, Shawn thinks he is joking." I tell him.

"I would too." Carlton say making me laugh.

"Carlton, we got a call. Oh, Hey Katie.' Juliet said.

"Hi Julies, Carlton you better go. You want to stop by tomorrow night? I'll cook dinner." I asked Carlton. He nodded

"That sound great." He then looked down at his sandwich with what only could be described as a longing expression. He then looked up at me with a sorry expression before grabbing his jacket from his chair.

"Let's go O'Hara." He said. He gave me a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

"I'll wrap up your sub and put it in the department fridge." I said. "Now go get the bad guy."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"I can't believe we're late." Gus said as we made our way across some grass to meet Henry.

"Look, I'm not the one that spent two hours picking out the perfect shirt, tie eyes combo." Shawn said jogging to keep up with Gus.

"Finally. What the hell am I doing here?" Henry said as we caught up with him. "Shawn, you canceled twice, your late. I'm hungry."

"Look we're going to eat lunch I promise. There may even bee a grilled cheese bar and some dancing involved."

"At the Crab shack?"

"Sorry Henry." I said. "But there's been a change of plans."

"We're going to a wedding" Shawn added.

"I can't go to a wedding, I'm not dressed for a wedding." Henry said gesturing to his clothes which consisted of a Hawaiian flower shirt and kaki pants.

"Dad you look sharp as a tack. No one will even notice." Shawn said as Gus and I both elbowed him. He then started walking towards the wedding and we followed.

"Shawn." Henry called, trying to get his attention but he just ignored him. Henry followed after us towards a small group of people set up one the beach.

An overly excited women in a green dress came up to great us. She shook everyone's hand whole saying high about twenty times. Finally she said something other then "hi"

"I'm Stacy. I'm Mira's friend." She then got a look at Shawn's less the pleased father. "Is he with you?"

"Oh yeah he's fine. I just won him in a bet." Shawn said cheerfully.

"Ah." She said. She turned away from him and looked at Gus. "I know who you are." She slightly sang.

"You do?" Gus asked.

"You're Gus. Gus!" She shook his shoulders a little bit, the pulled back.

"They've been waiting for you." I told him. The girl looked at me with excited eyes.

"Wow, you really are psychic!" She said in awe. "Mira said we couldn't start until you got here." She explained, turning back to Gus. "After all you are a very special guest."

"I am?" Gus questioned.

"Awe, don't be nervous. You'll do great. Your spots just right up there." She pointed to the make-shift alter. "Lucky. Now get up there."

"O.k." He said faking excitement. She walked away and into the bridal tent.

"He's here." We heard her say. Mira stuck her head out and waved and Gus waved back.

"Oh my god." Gus said. "This is my wedding!"

"Gus that's crazy." Shawn said.

"No its not." He said. I cut him off before he could say more.

"Yes it is Gus. Calm down." I said. He nodded. But before anything else could be said, a women walked onto the alter.

"Excuses me everyone, but I have some bad news. It seems Yahn is missing."

Luckily I saved then from making complete asses out of themselves. Again.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I left shortly after that, knowing Yahn wasn't going to show. Before going I told Henry that him that I would have lasagna in about two, three hours back at psych.

I got back to psych and started the dinner, knowing lasagna takes a while. About two hours later there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Carlton." I greeted, opening the door wide and letting him in.

"Hey Katie." He said, kissing my cheek.

"How's your mouth?" I asked, moving towards the kitchen to get something for us to drink.

"My mouth?" He questioned, following me.

"Yeah, from drinking the coffee?" I added. Recognition crossed his face. The he flushed in embracement.

"You know about that, Huh." he said hugging me from behind while I reached to get cups out.

"Your stupid fight with Julies? Yes." I said.

"I can't believe she scored a 98.4" He said slightly whining. " Wait, you obviously took the exam. What did you get?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, well I passed." I said slipping out of his arms and over to the fridge. "What would you like to drink?" I asked trying to deflect the question. When I didn't get a reply I looked over at him.

"Katie," He said slowly. "What did you get?" Thankfully, my cell phone started ringing. I dashed over to the counter and looked at the caller I.D.

Strange, I don't know the number. I flipped open the cell and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said. The voice on the other side I was not expecting to hear.

"Oh honey, I'm so glad to hear from you!" She said. I just had my mouth opened in shock.

I heard a door open, and familiar voices. The tone of the voices grew form confusion to worry, but I still couldn't say anything.

She wasn't suppose to be here. She was back in 2027 or teaching an seven year old how to get out of a trunk.

After what was probably a long time I finally said the only thing I could, wanting, needing, to know if it was her.

"Mom?"


	16. There's Something About Me Part 2

**Alright guys, i'm sorry this is late. I have exams, seeing as it is the end of school. But after they are done its summer and I can update regualrly.**

**Also, I was very unsure of this chapter. I would really like if you guys review and tell me what you think.**

**I put up another story, its missing scenes and extra POV from this story. Go check it out,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych, Marianas trench or any other thing that was referenced in this or an other chapter. I own myself and some plot ideas. That is all. And Katie.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**There's Something About Mira Part 2**

**or**

**There's Something About Me Part 2**

"Mom?" I asked into the phone, not really believing it. After all these month I thought I would never see her again.

Unlike Shawn and his father, me and my mother had a very good relationship. She understood when I needed to go and do the random jobs. She was there when I came back to be a detective. She was just always there and since I've been with psych I've missed her so much.

"Who else would it be? Are you at psych? Is Shawn as awesome as he is in the show? What about Gus? Or Lassie? Where are you so I can see you?" She said speaking fast.

"Where are you? I've been stuck here for months having no clue what happened and why the hell aren't you freaked out about this?" I asked, choosing my words carefully because Carlton still didn't know. Then a thought that had crossed my mind a while ago came back to me.

"You knew." I accused.

"I did, honey. Please let me come over and explain." She said. I sighed. I did really want to see her. But I can' believe she didn't warn me!

"Alright. I'm at psych" I said.

"I'll be there an hour. Alright?" She said.

"Yes. Love you"

"love you too. Bye."

"Bye." I said and hung up the phone. I let my hand drop to my side and just stood there trying to process what just happened.

"Katie?" I heard Carlton say, his voice hesitant. "Are you alright?" I felt his hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at him.

"My moms here." I whispered, afraid to say it too loud and it not to be true.

"That's great Katie! But I thought she was back in two thousand_" Shawn started to say but I cut him off.

"Didn't tell Carlton yet."

"Katie, what aren't you telling me." Carlton asked hurt and confused.

"Now's a good time, Katie." Henry pointed out. I nodded.

"You should probably sit." I told Carlton, motioning to one of the big arm chairs.

"So should you. I think you might be going into shock." He said. I nodded and we all walked over to the chairs. Gus, Shawn and Henry rolled over a office chair and I sat across from Carlton in the second armchair.

"Where do I start?" I asked.

"The beginning is always good, but you can't go wrong with starting in the middle, but he might not get-"

"Shawn." Both Henry and Gus said at the same time. He looked at them, then at me. Obviously my expression was something bad, because he stopped joking around.

"Sorry." He said. I nodded and turned to Carlton.

"When I was little there was a show called psych. It followed the life of Shawn Spencer, whose farther taught him since a young age to be the best cop-slash- detective possible. His photographic memory helped." I said. Carlton looked confused.

"A show, about Spencer?" He asked pointing at Shawn. I nodded.

"Yes. My mother was also a cop and decided she would teach me these lessons as well. I watched psych, which had flash backs of when Shawn was getting taught a lesson, and then my mom would incorporate it into my life."

"I'm still confused" Carlton said, shaking his head.

"Carlton, I was born in 2000 and at the age of seven my mom started to train me using the same lessons Henry used to train Shawn. Lessons used to make use into the best detectives possible. Both me and Shawn and walk into any room, and tell you every detail. Do you remember the civil war reenactment?" I asked.

He nodded his head. I could tell he needed an example of what Shawn and I were capable of.

"Shawn was in the room with the diagram of the battle field for what? Two minutes, tops. He came back to psych and recreated it, exactly as it was in the station. He could have probably done it even if he was in the room for about ten seconds."

"That's. wow." Carlton said, looking at Shawn then to me. "But I'm still confused about the show, and the fact you were born in 2000 but your 26?"

"Psych is, or was, a show. When I was old enough to be on my own, My mom moved to Santa Barbra. I stayed in Buffalo. About two day's before I arrived here, I had packed up my car with some old things my mom asked me to bring her. She claimed it was for sentimental reasons but I suspect other wise now.

"Everything that I had in my car came with me here. Somehow, during the drive here, I guess I got sent back in time to now, and into a different dimension where psych isn't just a show, but reality." I was still unsure about that last part.

Carlton looked at me and I held his gaze. I wanted him to believe me, to stay with me.

"I believe you." He said, looking almost shocked at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and I jumped up and gave him a hug. It was kind of awkward because he was sitting. He pulled me into his lap and I turned to face the other three guys sitting in the office.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked them.

"Well, she has the DVD's with her, but we can only see up to the case we have already done. She's afraid to show us anymore, in case we try to change something so big it messes everything up." Gus told Carlton.

"You won't turn us into the chief, right?" Shawn asked.

"Please don't Carlton. We needed to keep pretending to be psychic, its needed in future cases." I said. He looked thought before nodding his head.

"I won't tell a soul."

"Thank you." I said, kissing his cheek. There was then a knock at the door and I jumped up. I ran to the door and threw it opened. There standing in the door way was my mom.

He dark brown hair was thrown up in a pony tail. He brown eyes shined with tears as she looked at me. She wore a green v-neck t-shirt and black sweat pants.

"Katie" She said, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back as hard as I could.

"Mom, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to honey." She said. I pulled away and dragged her inside.

"Come on, I have some people I want you to meet." I said. We walked over to where everyone was seated. She squealed when she saw them there.

"Its James Roday! And Dule hill! And.. Well, I guess there just Shawn and Gus here, huh." She mused the last bit to her self. "And Henry and Carlton. Juliet isn't here?" She asked turning to me. I shock my head.

"She is working tonight." I told her. She turned back to everyone and started talking again.

"I'm so sorry, where are my manners. I'm Jenifer Noel, and obvious, Katie's mom." She said.

Henry stood up, obviously liking what he saw, and took her hand. Instead of shaking it he kissed the top of her hand, making my mom giggle. I looked at Shawn, who saw me and started to fake gag. I nodded in agreement. I so did not want to see my mom get picked up by anyone, let alone Henry.

"Why don't you sit down mom, and tell me how you got here." I said, gesturing to the seat I was sitting in earlier. She nodded, looking serious now and sat down. I walked over to Carlton and sat in his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist, which didn't go unnoticed by my mom.

A smile slowly creped onto her face.

"Well I'll be damned." She said. "You always did like Lassiter the best when you were younger."

"Mom!" I groaned, blushing and hiding my face in my hands while everyone laughed.

'I'm sorry, I just had to say it." She said holding up her hands in surrender. "But I will say this, Carlton you best not have bought your ex that necklace or I'm may just kill you."

"MOM" I said, hurting my neck when I whipped my head up to stare at her incredulously. I winced and rubbed my neck, and Carlton noticed. He placed his cool hands on my neck and massaged it gently.

"I assure you, Mrs. Noel, I have no intention of every trying to get with my ex ever again now that I have your daughter as my girlfriend." He said. My mother smiled at him.

"In that case, I approve of you completely. Also, you can just call me mom, sweetie." My mom told him. I looked at him and saw a huge smile on his face, apparently happy that he received approval.

"Back to the matter at hand. How are you here?" I asked her, trying to get us back on track.

"Well, I drove here, of course." She said giving me a look. I realized she didn't know I told the guys.

"I already told them everything mom." I said. She nodded.

"I figured you would eventually. Alright, so as you know, Katie, the Santa Barbra department back home was using a psychic. For the rest of you, the Police department in Katie's and my dimension was using a psychic." Everyone nodded and she continued.

"The psychic, Samantha, came up to me one day. She new how much you loved psych, Katie. I talked about you all the time with her. She asked me if given the chance, would you go to a dimension where psych is real. I told her yes, you definitely would." My mom smiled at me and I smiled back.

"She than asked me if Given the chance, would I want you to go. Of course I would, because I knew it would make you happy. She told me it was possible. I of course laughed. I mean, I know she was psychic but to have that sort of power? No way."

"I'm sorry, but may I point out psychics aren't real." Henry said. My mom and I laughed.

"Henry, in our dimension it was accepted that about ten percent of the population was psychic in about 1015." I told him. He looked shocked, but nodded.

"Where was I… right. Sam told me that all I needed to do was get you to come up to Santa Barbra in ten days. She told me to say I wanted you to bring me some of your older things, so you would have them when you traveled to the other dimension. "

"Hence the phone call I got begging me to come bring you some old stuff." I said.

"Right. I figured, why not try? Even if it didn't work I still wanted you to come visit anyway. So ten days later, I was waiting for you to show up but you never did. I called you, but your phone said you were out of reach. I called Sam and she said it worked. She told me to act like you had disappeared though. So I waited two days and filled the missing persons report. No one found you, of course."

"So all this started because someone invented a sliding machine?" Gus asked.

"Sliders reference? Your kidding me. Besides, no worm hole came and slid me to another world. Dimensions and parallel worlds are two different things." I pointed out.

"Still.' Gus mumbled. My mom just shook her head and started talking again.

"I've been playing the role of concerned parent for the past three, four months. I figured it was time for me to have some fun and I missed you. So I asked Sam if she could do it for me. She said I had to go to Buffalo, maybe go pack up your things, and then come back. I would have to be on my way to Santa Barbra from Buffalo in twelve days. So I packed up some of my old things, went to your place in Buffalo, and came back here."

"wow." I said. "Mom, I… Thank you."

"I knew you would love it here. For as much as you would miss me, these guys." My mom pointed at Shawn and Gus, "Would make you smile and I was sure you'd become friends with Julies and, of course, Carlton."

I nodded and yawned, which caused Shawn to, then Gus, then Carlton. It stopped there and of course everyone noticed.

"Maybe we should get going." Gus said. Everyone nodded and stood up. Carlton stood behind me, his arms still around my waist and his head resting on my shoulder.

"mom, where are you going to go?" I asked. She looked confused but the look went away a moment after.

"I hadn't really thought about that." She mused. " A hotel I guess, seeing as your living here."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"No number listed for you in the phone book. I checked before trying you cell. I wasn't sure if you still had it or not."

"I have a spare bedroom, you could stay at my house." Henry offered.

"That's very nice of you Henry, but I couldn't-"

"I insist." he said. My mom glanced at me and then looked at Henry.

"If your sure." She said. He nodded. "Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Katie." She told me, and Henry, Gus and my mom walked out of the house.

"Well what do you know." I said watching them as they left.

"I always wanted a sister." Shawn joked, smiling at me.

"Me too." I said. He pretended to be offended.

"Are you calling me a girl?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. Now get." I said pointing to the door.

"That hurts, sis. Right here." He said, pointing at his heart and walking backwards towards the door.

"Sorry" I said shrugging. We both laughed and he walked out of the office. Only when we heard Shawn's bike drive away did Carlton and I move.

I turned in his arms to face him. I reached up to touch his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay with this?" I asked. Instead of answering he leaned in and kissed me. It was tender and sweet. When he pulled away he spoke.

"I am very okay with this. I'm happy there are no more secrets between us. I don't care that you came from the future. Even if you turned out to be an alien, I would still love you and want to be with you." He told me.

"I love you too." I said and kissed him. It was another sweet kiss but something changed.

The kiss grew more passionate with each passing second. His arms pulled me closer to him, our bodies melding together. There was an electricity in the air and I felt my heartbeat pick up.

We somehow made It my bed I keep in the back room. We fell onto it, me underneath him. He pulled away so I could breath, and he started to kiss my neck, my shoulders, back to my neck.

"Carlton." I moaned.

"Katie." He said, his hot breath on my throat.

That night Carlton and I made love for the first time.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Oh my gosh, Julies. It was amazing, fantastic, wonderful." I told her through the phone in the psych office, waiting for Gus and Shawn to get back.

"I always wondered if he was any good." Juliet mused playfully and I laughed.

Last night was a million times better then any adjective could describe. Of course, it got a little awkward when Shawn came by this morning to ask if I wanted to go back up to the winery. **( This will be a one shot in my extra scene story which is now posted on my site. Already has two chapters!)**

Carlton left to go to work soon after that, and promised to be back later. I called Julies when I new Carlton would be on a lunch break so me and Julies could have our girl time.

"I almost forgot, I want you to come over soon. I have someone who I want you to meet." I said. I really couldn't wait for Julies to meet my mom.

"Friday night sound good?"

"Yeah." I said. I heard the front door opened and knew who it was and why they were here.

"I have to go. Boys are back. See you later.'

"Alright. Bye." She said. I hung up the phone and waited for Shawn to talk.

"Brace yourself." Shawn said to Gus and I as soon as Gus sat in his seat.

"Yan doesn't actually exist?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You stole my line." Shawn accused.

"Literally." I muttered, referring to the fact that in my world the show was scripted and it really _was_ his line. I smiled innocently at him. He just shock his head and Gus rolled his eyes at us.

"So what do you mean there is no Yah?" Gus asked trying to get us back on track.

"Fact, there is no record of a Jan Angland, Buyer of fine wines and food on the internet. Anywhere. I did find a Jeff Angland. He's albino with a website dedicated to Short Circuit." Shawn told him.

"You put us on the email list?" Gus asked, this time being the one to get us off track.

"That's a given."

"Nice."

"Can we get back to the matter at hand?" I asked.

"Right. So she was lying?" Gus asked.

"Or she really is checking into the nutcracker suite. Hear me. Mira. Made. Jan. Up." Shawn said, punctuating each world. He slammed his hands down at the end and rolled back, over to his desk.

"What is Clozapine, Gus?" I asked before Shawn.

"It's an anti anxiety drug, also used to treat psychosis."

"Bingo!" Shawn said, fist pumping. "Mira had a prescription for Clozapine, but the refill date was from way back when and she had a bunch of pills left.

"So she was off her meds." Gus said.

"And off her rocker, even more so then her mother." I snorted at that statement and Shawn turned to me.

'A little warning would have been nice, by the way." He said.

"What happened?" Gus asked.

"Lets just say I know where Mira gets her freaky side." He replied. I burst out laughing.

"Do you *gasp* know what you *gasp* just implied?" I asked between laughs and taking breaths. Shawn's checks turned a slight pink, one of the few times he was actually embarrassed. It made me laugh harder, but Gus was clearly upset.

"I can't believe this." He said, standing up and walking out from behind his desk. " I was feeling bad for Mira. I even started to… Oh my god. She did all this to get me back! I fell for it again!"

"Alright. This has gone on long enough." I said, raising my hands.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"Yan is real. The pictures are fake. Yan photo shopped pictures to make it look like they had been together for longer then they really were."

"Seriously?" Shawn asked.

"Yep. May I suggest you two go golfing to relax? Shawn, you can make some Catty Shack references." I told them, grabbing a book off my desk. I was reading Silver Phoenix today.

"That sounds like a great idea." Gus told me. " Minus the references. I'll met you back here in an hour with my clubs, Shawn."

Gus grabbed his keys and walked out the door. When we heard the front door shut Shawn looked at me.

"Why do you really want us to go golfing?" Shawn asked me, leaning back in his chair.

"Yan will be there."

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Shawn and Gus left about an hour later, and I knew they would get the information they would need. I decided to go down to the station and see what Carlton and Julies were up to.

They were fighting of interrogation of the suspect for the ice truck case. Of course.

"-You think sweet and gentle is going to get info from a guy like this? Please." Carlton scoffed. "All I need is thirty seconds. You could time me."

"Um Carlton?"

"Hang on, Katie." Carlton said, holding up one finger and not even bothering to look over at me. Fine, he doesn't get to be warned.

"Fine. I'll play that game." Juliet said. "And I will beat you at it."

"Fine."

"Here's a watch." I said, taking mine off and handing it her.

"Now watch how I break this guy. Its all in the eyes." Carlton said, turning and walking in. When the door shut I turned to Juliet.

"Lets go." I said and she started the watch. We saw through the window in the door that Carlton was just staring at the man.

"Alright you little-" He started to say, but the watch beeped and Juliet ran in.

"Time!" She called.

"What? But I just got started." Carlton complained.

"There your rules." Juliet pointed out.

"Crap" Carlton muttered, took the watch and walked out of the room to me.

"Do you know what I have to do to win this?" Carlton asked me. I held up my hands.

"Hey, you're the better detective." I pointed out. He frowned at me and was about to say something, but the watch beeped and he went back in the room.

"Time!" Carlton called. Juliet glared at him and walked out of the room taking the watch.

"How do I win this?" Julies asked me. I shook my head and she pouted.

"I'm not even telling Carlton." She was about to respond when the watch beeped and she went back in the room.

"Time!" She said.

"Don't you dare tell her a thing." Carlton told the man. I noticed Micnab running towards the interrogation room and knew what that meant.

"Oh that's great detective work. Probably why you scored a whole point lower then me on the exam." I heard Juliet say to Carlton.

"They're in there." I told Micnab, pointing to the room Carlton and Juliet were fighting in. He nodded and poked his head in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the chief needs you guys for an important case." He said. Carlton and Juliet looked at each other before darting out of the room, almost knocking over poor Micnab.

I followed after them, into the chiefs office.

"What's the case Chief?" Carlton asked. Both him and Julies were little out of breath from running. The chief looked puzzled at the two of them before shuffling some files on the desk.

"Yan is dead." I said before the Chief could say anything. Julies looked sad at the news.

"Poor Mira." She whispered. I nodded and didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"I'll go inform the guys." I muttered and walked out.

Another person dead. Another life I could have saved.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

The guys went to check out the crime scene as fast as they could and came back. It was probably the quickest they ever arrived, and left, one. I would have loved to see everyone's faces.

"Alright. Lets do a loop." Shawn said. Him, Gus and I were standing in a semi-circle in the middle of the office. We nodded and Gus walked forward to take Shawn's spot and I walked to take Gus's. Shawn took mine.

"I knew Yan was bad news." Gus said, and we rotated spots.

"Wow Gus, you were right." I said and we rotated again

" Why didn't we listen to you." Shawn added. Another rotate.

"We need to find out who killed him." Gus said.

"Way to point out the obvious." I said sarcastically. Rotate.

Before Shawn could say something he remembered seeing the packaging wrapper at the crime scene that matched the P.I.'s cigarette package.

"Guys, I have a theory." He said. "I don't think Jan and Mace were just arguing about money."

"What else were they arguing about?" Gus asked.

"I don't know yet." he said. He looked over at me and I shook my head.

"Not yet." I told him, knowing he wanted me to tell him the answer.

"Alright. Lets go see Lassie and Julies." Shawn said. He started moving towards the down but Gus stopped him.

"Oh. Yeah. Um. I'm not going to be able to make it." Gus said, not really looking at Shawn or me. " I'm going to go by the Winery." He finally looked at Shawn and I "Mira called. She was wondering if I would come by."

"Gus." Shawn said in a warning tone. I put my hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Let him go." I said and left the office, hearing Shawn following after me. I got into my car, Shawn in the passenger side, and we left for the station.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

We arrived into the station and I walked over to the conference room with Shawn.

"Good your all here." Shawn said. Before he could say anything else, Micnab walked in.

"I just got the finger print results from the ice truck case. Want to take turns with this?" He said, handing them to Carlton and Julies who almost ripped it in their rush to look.

"Take turns? What's going on here?" Shawn asked.

"O'Hara and I have a little competition." Carlton said as Julies took the folder "Excuse me." He said taking it back.

"A competition?" the chief asked, not fully believing what she was hearing.

"It is not a competition." Julies reassured her. "Lassiter is just being a child about his Detective exam score." She gave Carlton a look and he returned it. Then he looked back down at the files.

"What? The D.E.T?" Shawn asked. I nodded. "I took that when I was fifteen."

"Thanks for that one." I muttered to him. My mom had me take it when I was fifteen too. Not that I didn't get a hundred, but I had to miss a huge party because of it.

He rolled his eyes at me. "I got a hundred." He said. "What did you guys get?"

"hundred." I said and Carlton and Julies just looked at each other, then back at us in disbelief.

"You guys got a perfect score?" Carlton asked.

"Yep." We both said.

"And you were both fifteen?" Julies asked.

"You know, its probably changed a lot since then, you really can't compare it." Carlton said.

"Oh apples and oranges." Julies said while me and Shawn just looked at them with amused expressions.

"Officer Micnab, you were saying?"

"Oh, yeah the lab matched the prints from the gold lighter that was dropped when the truck was stolen to a known convict named-"

"Marcus Riddley." I finished for him. "Aka Mike Ray. Aka-" Shawn cut me off and grabbed his eye.

"Ahhh." Shawn said. "My eye, it stings. What do old women normally carry in there purse?" He better hurry this up. I was worried Gus would get hurt. I might have changed to much.

"Supplements.." Julies guessed.

"Ow. No. Its more of an arousal."

"Bianca!" Julies guessed again.

"It's not a breath freshener."

"Mace!" She yelled out. Finally!

"Yes." Shawn said.

"Mace Rodan. That's right." Micnab said smiling.

"Was the truck yellow?" I asked.

"More of a mustard but yeah." Micnab said.

"I'm getting a second vision." I said, putting my hand to my temple.

"two visions in one" Shawn put in.

"It's Gus. And the truck. In the same place."

"Gus is in danger." Shawn said. Then he realized what he just said and his eyes went wide. "We have to save Gus! Come one!" He ran out the office and Carlton, Julies and I followed.

Carlton was driving and I had shot gun. Julies and Shawn were sitting in the back.

"I left Mr. and Mrs. Gaffknee a message but Gus isn't picking up. Somebody give me a gun.

"No" We all said. Honestly.

"What exactly is going on?" Carlton asked.

"Technically Yan doesn't exists" I said.

"Forget technically, he doesn't exists at all. There is no Jan Angland. Her is a con man working with Mace Rodan."

"The guy who stole the mustard, yellow refrigerated truck." I added.

"Keep talking" Julies said, her voice slightly higher.

"Well a few months they started a long con on Mira." Shawn said.

"The plan was to romance Mira and marry her on the beach in Santa Barbra." I said.

"But Mira's parents asked to many questions. So Jan doctored the photos to convince them to have the wedding."

'The wedding was just a cover."

"So that Mira's father would shut down the winery for a day. Jan planed to leave Mira at the alter while Mace broke into the family's cellar to steal his priceless wine collection and skip town."

"but there was no robbery at the winery. And Jan didn't skip town he came back." Julies pointed out.

"Its Yan, Julies." I said. "And he had a change of heart."

"Oh, don't tell me." Julies muttered.

"There is something about Mira. Jan was telling the truth and lying at the same time." Shawn said, making a reference from when he met Yan at the golf course.

"He claimed he was in another relationship. But it wasn't a romantic one. It was with Mace." I said.

"He ended it because he actually fell in love with Mira and couldn't go through with the plan. That's why they argued at the golf course."

"And that's why mace killed him."

"but why is Guster in trouble?" Carlton asked.

"It's Thursday, Carlton. The Gaffknees are moving their most expensive bottles of wine to Napa tomorrow." I told him.

"Meaning Mace is stealing them right now." Shawn said, slightly hysterical. "Somebody give me a gun!"

"No. We all said again.

"Then drive faster. It's my best friend in there." He said

"I agree with Shawn. Dive faster, Carlton." I said. He sped up and we pulled into the parking lot about two minutes later. Shawn bolted from the car with me going next. Julies and Carlton followed us down the stairs to the basement. I grabbed Shawn's shoulder and pulled him behind me, taking out my gun.

Mira's parents met us at the bottom of the stairs. They seemed frightened by the gun.

"Good, you got my message." Shawn said to them.

"Yeah. We looked, but we can't find them anywhere." Mr. Gaffknee said.

"The wine cellar." Shawn said and I took off towards the left, Shawn behind me followed by everyone else.

When we got to the door Carlton and Julies pulled their weapons. Carlton counted down from three and I kicked the door in. All three of us looked around and we were met with the sight I hoped we would.

Mace, on the ground with his gun next to him and Gus on top of Mira about two feet away. I bent down and check his pulse.

"He's alive." I said nodding to Carlton.

"Don't shoot!" Gus said.

"Mira?" Mrs. Gaffknee said, rushing over to help her daughter.

"Mom?" Mira asked confused as to why she was there.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Gaffknee asked angry and confused. "What have you gotten her into?" He asked Gus.

"I-" He stared to say but Shawn cut him off.

"Gus, don't speak." He said, stepping forward. He looked at Mr. Gaffknee in a dramatic way as Mrs. Gaffknee and Gus helped Mira sit on a crate nearby.

"We can tell you precisely what happened here tonight." I added, putting my gun in my holster and following Shawn's lead by putting my finger to my temple.

"Gus and Mira discovered Mace here." he gestured to the unconscious body on the floor. "Robbing the cellar."

"Pulled a gun." I said, and kicked it over to Carlton and Julie. "and tied them up."

"Then Gus assessed the situation." Shawn said, and walked closer to Gus. "And devised the following brilliant plan."

"He got lose and lit a match he mad in his back pocket, which triggered the sprinklers." I said.

"Wrestled away the gun" Shawn said, and took Gus in a head lock. When the stopped wrestling I pretended to faint, collapsing into Shawn's arms.

"Katie!" Carlton said and rushed over to me. I must have been very convincing.

"Mira fainted." Shawn said, pointing to me. "And we walked in just as Gus DDT-ed the bad guy." He patted Gus on the back and Carlton looked over every inch of me, making sure I was alright.

"I'm fine." I told him. He looked at me for another second and then nodded. He put his arm around my waist, I think so if I "passed out" again he would catch me.

"Well done, Guster." Mr. Gaffknee said, and walked over to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Sir." Gus said, taking the hand.

"Very impressive." Carlton said.

"Yeah. Very quick thinking." Julies added.

"I was just doing what anyone would have done." Gus said.

"Honey, lets just get you out of here." Mr. Gaffknee said to Mira.

"but I thought-" Mira started to say but was cut off by everyone trying to help her up and outside of the wine cellar.

Mace woke up and Julies grabbed him, throwing him at the wall and cuffing him. Carlton looked down at me and must have decided I was alright because he went over to help.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, and we checked, Gus pulled us aside.

"guys, that's not how it happened." He said.

"We know." I told him and Shawn nodded, slightly disappointed.

"Mace's cigarettes triggered the sprinklers." Shawn said.

"You slipped and fell and knocked Mira over as you ran away." I said. Gus nodded.

"Let's keep that last part to ourselves." Shawn said and all three of us fist bumped.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Shawn, Gus, Julies, Carlton and I were back at Shenanigans Irish Pub. We decided to make it a new tradition of sorts.

"I'm surprised Mira didn't want to come." Julies said

"Oh, she left for Greenland." Gus said slightly relived.

"What is she doing in Greenland?" Carlton asked.

"Saving Polar bears" Shawn, Gus and I all said at the same time making everyone laugh. We stopped when the same man last time came out and with a microphone.

"Hello everyone." He said. "Are we having a good time so far?" there were some cheers, considering this was the party crowed.

"Are we ready for some Karaoke?" He asked. He received more cheers. "Who's first?" he asked and some people raised the hands to get picked.

"Remember your promise?" I asked Carlton. He sighed an nodded his hand. Reluctantly he raised his hand.

"You, sir. You look just reluctant enough that you must have been dared to do this. And who am I to ruin that?" The man at the front said, pointing at Carlton. A bunch of people laughed, including me. Carlton got up and walked to the front. He handed the man a CD and grabbed the mic. He signaled the man to hit play and the music started.

Carlton: **Bold** and_ Italics_

_**When your tears are spent on your last pretense And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense**_

_**When it's in your spine like you've walked for miles And the only thing you want is just to be still for a while**_

_**And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you**_

Carlton's eyes were on me the entire time. He knew this was one of my favorite songs.

**_When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath And the space between the things you know is blurring nonetheless When you try to speak but you make no sound And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_**

**_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you_**

**_I will sing, nobody will break you, you! Trust in me, trust in me, don't pull away Just trust in me, trust me 'cause I'm just trying to keep it together 'Cause I could do worse and you could do better_**

**_When your tears are spent on your last pretense And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_**

**_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you_**

**_And if your heart wears thin I will hold you up And I will hide you when it gets too much I'll be right beside you, nobody will break you_**

I was almost in tears by the end. Carlton sounded amazing. Our table, obviously, cheered the loudest but he still got a lot of cheers and applause form everyone else.

He walked back to the table and I stood and kissed him, which caused more cheers form everyone. I laughed and we both sat.

"Your next Shawn. Or Gus." Carlton said.

"Couldn't get enough of us from American Duos?" Shawn asked him. Carlton grimaced and said nothing while we all laughed at his expression.

"What was with your song, lassie. It was nice, but it was so girly." Shawn said when we stopped laughing.

"There is something about Katie that made me choose it." Carlton said as he put an arm around my shoulder.

There was something about me. I was from a different time, a different world. But I would give it all up again for this moment. Laughing with my friends and boyfriend.

* * *

**Review? I didn't get many for the last chapter. =(**


	17. The Sick and The Restless Part 1

**I want to take this time, and this space in the chapter, to thank every single person who has reviewed this story.**

**You guys make me want to keep writing. The fact that you all like my story so much. I honesty don't know what will happen in future chapters, but I know that it will be epic.**

**Thank you so much, and keep reviewing! I love to here you comments, and any suggestions you have. **

**I got a request from **_**whynotlive **_**that Katie somehow gets hurt (again, gosh she is clumsy. XD) She didn't ask this in a "I want Katie to die!" sort of way but because she wants to see Carlton all sweet and worried. I second that. But it is impossible for her to get hurt in this episode. **

**Fear not though! I thought of something else. Hehe. I'm so evil. XD**

**(Btw, I have not seen the fifth season yet but I just bought it and I can't wait to watch it!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own psych or any songs mentioned in any chapter or, you know, something that you recognize. I own Katie. that's it.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**The Old and The Restless Part 1**

**or**

**The Sick and The Restless Part 1**

I was laying on the couch listening to Marianas Trench when the office door opened and in walked Gus and Shawn. I took out my head phones and sat up.

"I just don't get." Shawn said, collapsing in his desk chair.

"Seventh time wasn't the charm?" I asked.

"No. This time Shawn tried to get me to touch an eclectic fence."

"I already told you, Gus. Ninety percent-"

"Of the signs are bogus. I know, but that still leaves a ten percent chance of me getting fried."

"Can we focus?" I asked them. They nodded and everything was quiet. Suddenly Shawn jumped up.

"That's it. It's time for plan H" He exclaimed.

"Attempt number eight. What is it this time?" Gus asked. I stood up and grabbed my keys. I tossed them at Shawn, who looked confused but took them and answered Gus's question.

"I'll tell you on the way."

We left the office and I got in the front, Gus in the back and Shawn drove.

"What's the plan?" Gus asked.

"We are going to trick my dad and Katie's mom into being residents there." Shawn said.

"There is a girl resident coming in too?" I asked, remembering that Mr. Talmadge McGulager was coming in but never knew they could have had a girl sneak them in too.

"Yep. We trick them into being residents there and we can visit them as their grandsons, and grand daughter."

"My mom already knows about this case, but she will come anyway." I said. Shawn nodded and a few moments later we were pulling into Shawn's dad's house, and my mom's house for the time being.

For as long as she has been here, My mom has stayed here with Henry. it's a bit unsettling but what can I do?

While she has been spending the nights at henrys ("Only in the guest room, I swear!" She told me) I have been spending more and more nights at Carlton's. We've moved on to the "He has a tooth brush, she has a drawer" stage, as Gus put it when Shawn and Abigail were dating.

We walked in through the back of the house and grabbed some things, one of which being the cooler. Shawn and Gus continued to collect some things while I sat down on a chair and put my head in my hands.

I felt someone stand in front of me and looked up to see Shawn, with binoculars around his neck.

"You alright, Katie?" Shawn asked, keeping his voice down so no one heard him inside. I nodded and stood up, but suddenly a bunch of little black dots appeared in my vision. I felt my knees give out and then arms reach and catch me.

"Katie!" Shawn cried out, quietly of course.

"I'm fine." I said standing up again. Shawn held out his hands incase I fell again but I pushed them away. "I just stood up to fast, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Shawn muttered. He turned towards Gus and the two of them lifted the cooler. I grabbed some of the things out of Gus's hands and we walked into the house. We then pretended to sneak through the living room.

In the living room Henry and my mom were sitting on the couch. They were sitting a little too close and watching TV. They looked towards us as we walked in.

"What are you guys doing with my stuff?" Henry asked.

"We need tools." Shawn said faking exasperation.

"For what?" Henry asked. We all looked at each other and sighed. Shawn and Gus set the cooler down and Shawn spoke.

"If you must ask, its for a stake out. We have a tough case and our binoculars only go up to two X" Shawn said and my mom squealed. I shot her a look and she covered her mouth.

I had told her about saying little about each case, just helping them find the answer faster. She promised not to say anything to Henry or anyone else.

Henry looked at my mother curiously before turning to look at us.

"What are you guys doing with my cooler?" Henry asked.

"We have to keep the gelato cold in the car." Gus said as I tried not to laugh. I could see my mother try not to as well, but we were very good at hiding our emotions for others.

Like how much pain I was in from my damn headache.

"You three girls are useless. Shawn, didn't I you learn anything I ever taught you about surveillance?" Henry asked. My mom hit his arm, not hard of course.

"Be nice, Henry."

"We happen to be awesome at Covert Ops." Shawn said in our defense.

"We just hit a wall with our new missing persons case." I said. Thank god I was good at acting or I would be screwed right now.

"He disappeared for a very hard place to get into." Gus added.

"and what impenetrable stronghold did this missing person disappear from?" Henry asked. I could tell my mom was having a hard time not laughing.

We all looked at different spots in the room, avoiding Henry's eyes as Shawn mumbled out a response.

"What?" Henry asked.

"I think they said Glorious Pines, Henry." My mom said, a few laughs escaping from her.

"The old age home?" Henry questions in astonishment.

"It's a retirement community." Shawn said in its defense.

"Top of the line in independent senior living. With a full time security team."

"My son, the super sleuth cant even get himself access into an old folks home." Henry said jokingly.

"and you, Katherine. With prior knowledge of the case can't get in either? For shame." My mom said shaking her head, humor in her eyes.

'No, no, no guys. You have no idea what we're up against."

"We're tried everything." I said.

"I've tried the whole "We're a traveling trio" bit, the "dingo ate my baby" routine. Hiding Gus in a sac trick, which never fails!'

"Trust us, you two wouldn't have gotten any closer then we did." I said. I knew my mom would take the bait, just like Henry. She thought she would get to see Henry pass for a grandpa. What she didn't know was she was going in too.

"Give me a break." My mom said with disbelief.

"We'll be in that joint and crack the case in eight minutes." Henry said.

Shawn Gus and I looked at each other before we started to laugh.

"Yeah o.k" I said sarcastically.

"It's on." Gus added.

"Tomorrow. Show us how its done." Shawn said.

"Now wait a second I didn't mean it like that."

"Exactly." Shawn said, and bent down to grab the one end of the cooler.

"Six am." Henry said, leaning forward.

"Sharp." My mom added.

"No, that's to early." Shawn said, dropping the handle and standing up straight.

Just a few more minutes and then I could go to psych, take some Advil and lie down.

"How about nine?" Gus asked.

"Nine's a little late." My mom said.

"Come on guys, lets be reasonable. Just split the difference. Call it Eleven fifteen." Shawn said.

"Six." Henry and my mom said at the same time. They looked at each other and a look was shared between them. Then Henry turned back to us and added "I'll drive."

I sneezed and broke the intensity of the moment.

"Bless you." Everyone in the room said.

"Thanks." I told them. "You two ready?"

"Yep." Shawn said, walking towards the front door leaving the stuff.

"Shawn!" Henry called after him. Gus set the stuff in his hand down and followed.

"Shawn!" Henry called again. I just shook my head at Shawn antics and winced from the increased pain.

"You alright, sweetie?" My mom asked. Oops. I guess she noticed.

"I'm fine. Love you mom." I told her, walked towards the door.

"Love you too." She said, but I could tell she didn't believe me. I shut the front door but I could still hear Henry yell "SHAWN!" once more.

Shawn still had the keys, but he passed them off to Gus who was now sitting in the drivers seat. I got into the passenger seat and leaned my head against the cool window. I closed my eyes as Gus pulled out of the drive way and onto the street.

"Well that went well." Shawn said.

"Now all we have to do is wait until morning." Gus said. The car was filled with a loud ring tone. I grabbed my phone and cringed at the volume. Since when was it that loud?

I looked at the caller ID and answered the phone.

"Hey Carlton." I said.

"Hello Katie. You mind if I stop over? I miss you and want to see you." He said.

"You saw me five hours ago when I was at the station." I said laughing a bit.

"Five hours is two long." He said, making me laugh some more.

"True. I guess you can come over." I said.

"Awesome, cause I'm already there." He said and I could hear him laughing.

"What? You call to ask-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but-" I never got to finish my sentence because he hung up on me.

I stared at the phone for a second in disbelief. He hung up on me. I shook my head but like earlier tat made the pain flair up. I hissed, dropping my phone into my lap as my flew up and grabbed my head.

"Alright, now I know your not alright. Your faces seems paler, you practically passes out earlier and -" before he could continue I sneezed, three times in a row.

"Bless you. Bless you. Bless you." Gus said as he pulled into a parking spot at psych.

"Thanks." I said and hoped out of the car. I felt light headed again and grabbed the door to keep me upright. I played it off as me shutting the door pretty well, for Gus at least. I think Shawn noticed.

"Katie-" Shawn started to say but I cut him off.

"I'm fine Shawn. I'm just really tired. I'll be fine in the morning." I said and walked up to the front door.

"Night!" I heard Gus yell.

"Night!" I yelled back at them before opening the door and walking inside. I shut the door and turned around and saw Carlton sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey there." He said, standing up and walking towards me. He wrapped me in a hug but pulled back a second later.

"Katie, your freezing. And…are you shivering?" He asked looking at me confused.

I hadn't noticed until then but I guess I was.

"It's a little chilly outside." I muttered. He nodded and pulled me close, rubbing his hands on my arms to warm me up.

"Come on. You look tired." He said. He pulled me towards the bedroom and I sat down, taking off my shoes. I stood up, slowly as to not get lightheaded again and went to the dresser.

I tossed Carlton a pair of the pajama bottoms kept at my house and he got undressed, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. His tight abs were now in view and I probably stared for a good minute before I looked up into his eyes, which were on me. I turned away, embarrassed at being caught watching him undress.

I grabbed a pair of my own pajamas and took off my top and bra, putting on the pajama top. I took off my skirt and put on the bottoms. When I turned around again I saw that Carlton's lust-filled eyes were trained on me.

I walked over and kissed him quickly before crawling into the one side of the bed and getting under the covers. He went to his side and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close and putting his face into my neck.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said as my eyes drifted closed and I fell asleep.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

About three in the morning I woke up. Sweat made my hair stick to my face. The thing that woke me up was my stomach. It flipped again and I got up, running to the bathroom.

Carlton must have heard me because I felt his hand pull my hair back while the other one rubbed soothing circles on my back. I really wish he wouldn't see me like this.

When I stopped throwing up I lifted a shack hand and flushed the toilet. Carlton helped me up and over to the sink where I brushed my teeth.

He then helped me back into bed. He crawled back to the other side and laid down.

"You really shouldn't-" I started to say but he cut me off.

"I've already been exposed to it, so if I get sick then I will get it weather I stay here and comfort you or go sleep somewhere else." He said.

"Thank you." I mumbled my eyes closing. He came closer to me and kissed my forehead.

"Of course. I love you." He said. I think I said I love you too, but I can't remember. All I remember was I was so tired.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

At about five thirty I was woken up again, but this time not by my stomach (Thank god.)

"She is sick Shawn" I head Carlton ask. Shawn cursed.

"I knew it." He said.

"What do you mean?" Carlton asked. I moved the covers off of me and slowly stood up. The room was spinning but I ignored it, using the wall the help me to the door the led to the office.

"She passed out yesterday, said it was because she stood up to fast." Shawn said.

"She did?" I heard my mom ask. I reached the door and looked at the office. Carlton was dress in his pajamas while Shawn and my mom were dressed in day close.

"Carlton?" I said quietly and everyone spun around to face me. Black spots appeared in my vision and the last this I heard was three people yelling my name.

**Carlton's point of view**

"Katie!" I cried out and ran towards her, picking her up bridal style and setting her on the bed. Shawn was panicking like me but her mom seemed clam.

"Take a breath guys, she's fine. People from our time, and world, were injected a few years ago with a chemical that makes a person pass out for a few hours when they are sick. So they can be cured quicker. She will wake up and be a bit weak for a while, but fine." She said. I nodded and tucked Katie under the covers.

"So just wait until she wakes up?" I asked. Her mom nodded.

"She'll have a fever soon, just try to keep her comfortable. I suggest a cold wash cloth." She said. I nodded again and Mrs. Noel put a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be fine, Carlton." She said, and walked out the of the bedroom, Shawn following after though he looked worried himself.

I went and got a wash cloth from the bathroom and ran cold water on it, ringing it out so it didn't drip. I walked back to the room and put it on Katie forehead, which was already burning up.

I really hope her mom is right.

* * *

**If you don't understand what just happened, read this:**

**I will explane more in the next chapter, but i wanted the world with psych and Katies world to be slightly different with things. Also, its the future people. who knows what they will come up with. they might really come up with a drug that once injected will help you get over your sickness quicker.**

**I hope they don't though, because then when i'm sick i wont get to miss multiple days of school. But then again, it would be good for the really sick.**

**Anyway, review please?**


	18. The Sick and The Restless Part 2

**I had some trouble with this chapter, which is why it is late. I AM SORRY!**

**Also, I finshed season five! It was so amazing, and I'm thinking of adding in Carlton's sister sooner in the story then she is in the show. Maybe though. I'm not sure.**

**A big Thank you to _8. B. R. Adford_ who helped with an 80's reference in this chapter.**

**I tried to add a lot of Carlton/Katie fluff to make up for it**** being late.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! it makes me write faster =)**

**disclaimer: I don't own psych**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**The Old and the Restless Part 2**

**or**

**The Sick and the Restless Part 2**

I woke up in my bed. I felt much better, my headache gone and my stomach feeling much better. Only thing was I could barley move, I was so weak.

This has happened to me a few times. Doctors from my world and time figured out that by injecting a body once with a special chemical, any time they would get sick the would pass out for a few hours and fight off the sickness fast.

Doctors had to figure out a new way to cure people once all that was left was sicknesses that were immune to all medicines.

"Hey." Carlton said, moving a cold wash cloth from my forehead. I tired to talk but my throat was to dry.

I pointed at my throat and he nodded.

"Hang on." He said and got up. He walked out of the room and came back with a glass of water which disappeared in a few gulps.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded.

"How to you feel?"

"Good." I said. He nodded, and took off his pants and shirt. Leaving his boxers on he crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I was so worried about you." He said.

"I'm fine. How long have I been out?" I asked and struggled to get a look at the new clock in the room **(go check out my story different POV and extra scenes to know why she needed a new clock.)**

"Only about three hours."

"It's nine? Carlton, shouldn't you be going to work?" I asked.

"No. I'm staying and taking care of you."

"Go, Carlton. I'll be fine. I'll be up in two hours, bugging you at work." I said trying to push him out of bed. It didn't work. I could barley do it when I was healthy, and I'm not saying that I wanted to push him OUT of the bed then. More like push him into it.

"Then I'll be at work in two hours." he said. Now it was time to bring out the big guns, so to speak.

"The chief has an important case for you this morning." I said. I could hear his intake of breath as he thought this over. Work, sick girlfriend, work, sick girlfriend.

"Juliet can handle it until I get there." He said after a few seconds. Wow, I wasn't expecting that.

"But-" I tired to protest but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I'm staying." He said. I nodded and he closed his eyes and a few moments later he was a sleep.

I could feel my strength returning already, and I reached over and set the alarm on the clock for two hours. Then I fell asleep in Carlton's arms.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I woke up to the alarm going off, and then the phone. Carlton shot up and groaned.

"I got it." I said, and started to get up. He put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down.

"I'll get it." he said, giving me a quick kiss on the check before getting out of bed and going to grab the phone.

"Carlton." I said before he could open the door that lead to the office. "I don't think all of Santa Barbra wants to know if their head detective wears boxers or briefs."

He looked at me confused before blushing and grabbing his pants and putting them on quickly. He then ran out of the room. A few seconds later there was a crash, a thud and the phone stopped ringing.

I got up and ran into the main office. There was Carlton, laying stomach down on the couch with the phone to his ear. A red skate bored, which I immediately recognized as Shawn's, was across the room in a pile of broken glass and a lamp shade.

Shawn must have left his skate bored by the couch, Carlton slipped and fell into the couch and sent the bored into the lamp. Great.

"Shawn, I don't care, she is-" Carlton was saying but stopped when I coughed to get his attention.

He looked at me with a guilty expression. I walked over and held out my hand, and he gave me the phone.

"Lassie you there?" Shawn asked

"It's me, Shawn."

"Katie! Are you feeling better? Your mom said you would by now, and we could really use your help."

"I will not fill out any of that paper work." I said.

"That's alright, we already finished. We actually need you to meet us at the hospital." Shawn said. Anyone else might of asked what happened, who got hurt and how, but I already knew.

"Alrighty. Be there in a half hour." I said

"See you then." Shawn said, and then hung up. I set the phone down and looked at Carlton. He had flipped over onto his back now and still had the guilty expression, mixed with a bit of pain. Probably from falling.

"Are you o.k.?" I asked him.

"I'm good. Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Psych has a case, and I need to go keep Shawn and Gus out of trouble. You need to go to work. But before that we need to shower." I said.

"Well, you know, we could conserve water if we showered together" He said, trailing off at the end and looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"No funny business." I said pointing at him. He jumped up, grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. Once inside he closed the door, the preceded to pin my hands above my head and kiss me against said door.

A moment later he pulled away and winked.

"No funny business at all." he said.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Forty minutes later I was on my way to the hospital, where Shawn and Gus were waiting for me. As I pulled into the parking lot, I went to the lot Shawn told me they parked in.

Thank you text messaging.

I parked in the spot next to the blueberry, which Shawn and Gus were standing so people didn't park in it.

I got out of my car and Shawn shook his head.

"Late" He sang out, "Naughty naughty."

"Shut it, Shawn." I warned.

"So what were you and Carlton doing? I hope it wasn't in front of the window." Shawn said. I glared and then remembered something that may get him to be quiet.

"Do you remember what you were doing when you called in the tip that made Carlton call you into the station two years ago? Kisses that girl, the handcuffs." I said. His eyes went wide and his face drained of all color.

"Seriously, Shawn?" Gus said.

"They showed that?" he asked. I laughed

"Not that far, but they showed you guys kissing on the couch and that was enough for me." I said. Shawn rolled his eyes at me and started walking into the hospital.

"So this is the closest hospital to the drop zone." Gus said as we walked through the doors. "If someone came across Oswald's body, this is where he would be."

We walked up to the desk where a blonde women had just put down the phone.

"Hi there." Shawn said, "we're looking for my father Oswald Chester."

She typed the name into the computer and it came up blank.

"I'm sorry, we don't have anyone here by that name." She said.

"Shawn" I said "Didn't he forget his ID at home?" Shawn nodded at me and turned back to the women.

"Can you check to see if there are any John doe's?" She nodded and Shawn continued to talk "In fact, can you check all the doe's please. Ti Kwan, cookie."

Gus gave him a weird look but the women gave him an amused look.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours just closed." She looked sympathetic at us and Shawn just nodded his head and walked away, Gus and I trailing after.

"Looks like we're going to have to go-"

"Shawn-" Gus warned.

"Incognito."

We walked up to two side-by-side closets and looked at them.

"Ladies first" Gus gestured to the closet on the right. I nodded and walked in, and heard some arguing outside and a door shutting.

I looked around and saw the candy striper uniforms and some extra pairs of scrubs. Also there was one of the white coats. I quickly put on the white coat and walked out.

"Your up." I said to Gus. Shawn still wasn't out yet as Gus walked in. A few moments later the both of them walked out. Shawn looked at Gus and threw his hands up in the air.

"candy striper? Really?" he said to Gus. "I didn't even know they made those uniforms for men."

"They just started. There was a law suit."

"I'm just saying, aim higher. Katie did" Shawn said and walked away. Gus put the hat back in the closet and we left to find the room with Mr. Chester.

"Shawn, you don't have to sneak. Your making us look suspicious." I whispered to him. He nodded and stood up straight. We went up a floor and walked around the corner, right to the room where Oswald was.

Shawn looked through the glass and saw Oswald's tattoo on a mans arm.

"there Oswald." I said.

"Lets find out what happened." Shawn said. "Medical students?" Shawn asked

'Residents." Gus corrected.

"Its all the same to me." Shawn said as we entered the room.

"Hello I am doctor Howser.' Shawn said. "This is Nurse Spaulding." He gestured to me. Weird name, probably another 80's reference. "We are filling in today. This Is our personal Candy striper named Nick knack."

"Hello" Gus said waving his hand.

"He is from Guam." Shawn added.

"Has any patient here suffered from head trauma?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

"Yes. The man right there." A girl said pointing at Oswald.

"Good. You." Shawn said, pointing at the man closets to us, "Impresses me."

"alright" he said and walked over to Oswald. We followed after him.

"John Doe, admitted two days ago with severe hypotension causing low brain perfusion. Also suffered inter-cranial bleed from syncope and falling down." Gus and Shawn looked at each other and then to me.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Shawn asked him "Where do you get off using all those long, complicated words in front of the patient? You know, when I went to school where one goes to become a doctor... " Shawn trailed off, and looked at me for help.

" Med school."

"Yes, there was something called bedside manner. Do they not teach that anymore? " Shawn asked. "Uh, sir, this patient's unconscious. He can't hear me. " The male resident pointed out. "You're wrong. You're dead wrong. He can hear you. Sure, his body is sleeping, but inside he is dancing." Shawn the started to dance a bit and I rolled my eyes. "He is feeling it. He's doing his thing. And he hears you say all those scary words, and he retreats right back into his mind." "Now, do you want to help this patient or not?" I asked the man. "Of course, sir. Err, ma'ma." The resident said. "Then speak to me like I'm ten years old." Shawn said. "He had a sudden drop in blood pressure, which deprived his brain of blood. He also suffered a contusion and small cerebral hemorrhage. " He told us. After a few seconds Shawn spoke again. "Talk to me like I'm five." The resident, now very confused, complied. "His blood pressure went boom? And his brain got an owie. " He said.

Shawn nodded "I see. and why do we suspect foul play?"

"We don't suspect foul play." the girl resident said. "Did his BP didn't come up immediately when you administered fluids." I asked, trying to sound like a doctor so they suspect something. It might be a lost cause after I let Shawn tell the man to talk to Shawn like he was five.

"No ma'ma" The resident said "And what does that tell us?" Shawn asked

"He probably took too much of his blood pressure medication by accident. Sometimes the elderly have to take a lot of pills at different dosages, or they take it, forget, and take it again." The women said.

"But there's nothing criminal about that." The man added "No. No, there's not. Well done. Both of you. " Shawn said.

"We need to go check in with another doctor on floor two. Keep up the good work." I told them and started walking to the door.

"Doctors, we still have a lot of patients to see." The women said.

"And we will see them. Right now I believe they are in very capable hands but I'm not so sure about this other patient." I said, trying to complement our way out of this. It worked, because they all look pleased and nodded, allowing us to go with minimal suspicion.

"I am slightly impressed at your quick thinking to get us out of there." Shawn said as we walked back towards the closet to put the clothes back.

"I would say I'm impressed with the names but I have no idea where they came from." I told him

"Howser and Spaulding. You don't know where they came from?" Gus asked. I shook my head and Shawn and Gus looked disappointed.

"Dr. Doogie Howser." Gus told me. I nodded.

"Oh. I was right, an 80's reference. " I said and then remembered where we were. In a hospital. Dressed as doctors.

"Lets leave before those residents come looking for us." I said and Shawn and Gus nodded in agreement and walked faster.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

We drove back to Glorious Pines and grabbed our visitors badges. We walked to the back and outside, where Henry and my mom were.

"We did it, Gus. We beat my dad. Proved our point. Now let's rub it in a little. Maybe make fun of his toes. Give Jervis the good news. Get the hell out of here." Shawn said.

"I hear that. I'm starved." Gus said. We were almost at the pool, close enough that we could hear Henrys new friends congratulate him. "That's four in a row, Talmadge. You're on fire!" One of them said, leaning down to give Henry a high five while he was in the pool.

"You just broke the pines record." The other man said. "For what? Number of times jumping in without breaking a hip?" Shawn asked them. "Yeah, that's funny, kid. Hey, Talmy, who is this?" The skinner, balding man asked. "Oh, this is my S…" Henry started to say but with a look from Shawn corrected himself. "grandson Shawn and his... " He was pointing at Gus and decided to just give up. "Hey, guys, meet buddy Markowitz. He used to be a stand-up in the Catskills. And Rodrigo Lopez, one-time number five, clearly no longer, lightweight champion of the world."

"hey" Lopez said in a warning tone, but smiled no the less. "Ah, and that's my Asian friend Hoo Flung Poo." Markowitz said pointing at a man that just walked by. The three of them laughed while Shawn, Gus and I just looked at each other. "I don't get it." Shawn said.

"That guy wasn't even Asian." Gus added.

"Well, that's what makes it funny." Lopez said and all three of them started laughing again. Once they stopped Shawn spoke. "You mind if we steal g- pop here for a second?" "Just as long as he's back in time for the cannonball competition!" Markowitz said as Henry hopped out of the pool and shouted "Oh, yeah!"

Henry then waved at the women in the stands, who waved back. One of them was my mom. She got up and walked quickly over to us, giving Henry a kiss on the check.

"That was amazing Henry!' She said and he smiled at her.

"Thank you" he said, putting his arm around her shoulder. Seeing Shawn, and mine, discomfort Gus grabbed a towel and threw it at Henry. "Oh, thank you." He said and removed his arm from my mom and dried off. We all started walking way from the pool. "What are you wearing?" Shawn asked his dad. "Well, you didn't pack me any trunks, Shawn. This is the only thing I could borrow."

"I don't think it looks that bad." my mom said "Yeah, well, while you've been here playing at campcoon, we've been Busy solving the case." Shawn said. "We found Oswald, he was in the hospital." I told them.

"Time to get you two outta here." Shawn added. Henry and my mom quickly looked at each other and then back to us.

"No, no, no, no. We can't leave yet." Henry said "Why not?" Shawn asked.

"This case isn't over. " My mom said. "Look, this place is a hot bed of suspicious activity." Henry added. "Hey there." Meredith Cloverfield said, walking up to our little group with a plate of food for Henry. "Here's your sandwich, Talmadge." She said, handing him the plate. "Well, thank you, Meredith. Thank you, oh…where's that barbecue sauce?" he asked looking at the sandwich.

"Henry" my mom scolded and he look ashamed. "Pamela really doesn't like complainers here." Meredith said, "You know you Lucky. You should see the food give my mother over at that horrible sunshine Meadows place. It is one step above cat food."

"I…" Henry started to say but glanced at my mom. Then he did something shocking.

He took a bit out of the sandwich. Without the barbecue sauce.

"Mmmm." he said and swallowed, "You know, this taste just fine without the barbecue sauce."

Me and my mom shared a look, knowing where that conversation should have gone. Henry, flirting with Meredith, getting his sauce.

Shawn and Gus looked shocked as well. Henry not trying to get his barbecue sauce? What the hell?

Meredith, not knowing how strange this truly was, smiled at him.

"See? It taste just fine like that. I'll see you later." She said and walked away. Henry noticed the looks we were giving at this point, and set his sandwich down

"What?" He asked.

"nothing" We all said quickly. Except Shawn.

"You two like it here, don't you." He said pointing at my mom and Henry.

"Don't be ridiculous. I can't even get any barbecue sauce here." Henry said.

"Besides, Something else is going on here." My mom said.

"Guys, we found Oswald. There's nothing left to solve. Admit it. We beat you because we have the sweetness." Shawn said. Just then there were some sound of protest and EMT guys came out with a man on a stretcher. "All right, clear a path, folks. Coming through." One of them was yelling. "You have the sweetness? What about that guy, Shawn?" Henry asked.

There was some more screaming to our lefts and a splash. A man sitting by the pool edge just collapsed into the pool, and people were trying to get him out. Thankfully, another younger man jumped in and helped him out. "What about that one?" My mom asked. "They're dropping like flies." Gus said. I smacked his arm and he muttered an "ow"

"That was rude." I told Gus, trying to fight back my smile. "You two saw the bracelets, didn't you?" Henry asked us

Yes," I said.

"we saw them." Shawn added. "All right, so we got three guys all living at the same place." my mom said "They all get sick, and for some reason they're all wearing the same bracelets. What were you saying again, Shawn, about solving this case?" Henry finished. After a moment, Shawn spoke.

"Its creepy how you just finished each others sentences." He said, and then walked away.

"We'll be back later to visit!" I Henry and my mom, following after Shawn.

Time to go to the station.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO** "Someone is trying to off old timers, at glorious pines." Shawn said, pretending to be an old person with a walker. Julies looked amused, Carlton looked annoyed and The kid they were in charge of watching and "fixing" kept looking at me.

"Three people have gotten suddenly sick there." I said trying to ignore his stare.

"It could be an angel of death type thing." Gus added. "You know, that is a brilliant theory. But what you've failed to take into account is that it's five degrees hotter today than the same day last year." Carlton said.

"Its costmary that if you want privacy you put a tie on the door." Shawn said and gave a pointed look at Carlton and then at me.

"Zip it Shawn." I said.

"Whoa, wait a second here." The mayors kid said, standing up. He pointed at Carlton.

"You" he said, and moved to point at me " are banging _that?_" He asked. But the second those words were out of his mouth, I knew he regretted them. Not because it was the wrong this to say.

Because Carlton looked like he was ready to murder him.

I saw Carlton start reaching for his gun, but My arm shot out and stopped him before anyone else, besides Shawn, would know he almost pulled his gun out on a kid.

I wrapped my arm around his and stepped closer to him.

"That is none of your business, punk." I said

"I suggest you sit back down in that chair and shut the hell up about my sister." Shawn said to the kid, looking extremely angry. Much different from the goofy way he was acting before, which I think scared the kid the most. He nodded and sat down in the chair. I don't think he planed on speaking again for a while.

With him quiet, Juliet spoke.

"What Lassiter meant earlier was that it's not out of the ordinary for older people to fall ill during heat waves or cold snaps." Juliet told us. She too looked pretty pissed and shot a nasty look at the kid. "Look, we found Oswald when you were convinced he was just wandering around in his bathrobe." Jervis said, walking over in his uniform. "This is our client, Jervis Kent." Gus said, introducing him to everyone.

"I mean, shouldn't you call forensics in? Look at wills. Interview beneficiaries. I learned that at the police academy." Jervis continued to say, pretty much ignoring Gus. "You went to the academy?" Carlton asked, doubt clear in his voice. "I thought I recognized that name. Aren't you the guy who set his black and white on fire during the academy road test?" Juliet asked, cause Jervis to look embarrassed. "Yeah, you shot someone's toe off at the police firing range." Carlton added, making Jervis more didn't come all the way off." He said, trying to defend himself. "I saw him yesterday. He still has a limp." Carlton said.

"Bracelets!' Shawn yelled out, putting his finger to his temple and making even me jump and look at him weird. He still looked pretty mad, which, I think, is why he decided not to make it some big vision with hand movements.

"We see bracelets." I said, putting my fingers to my temple forehead like Shawn

"All three of them had the same bracelet." Shawn said. "Well, in that case, O'Hara, call CNN because we've got their new lead story." Carlton said sarcastically. Juliet gave him a look and I elbowed and frowned at him. "Do the doctors who've been treating any of these patients suspect foul play? " The chief asked Juliet. "No, Chief." Juliet told her

"Well, double-check. Mr. Spencer, Mr. Guster, Miss Noel, as always it's been an experience. You know where the exit is."

We nodded and Shawn went to talk with Juliet, while I went and talked with Carlton.

"I am so sorry about him" Carlton started to say but I held up my hands

"Don't. Its fine. I'm sorry about Shawn." I said and he nodded.

"What was with him calling you sister?" He asked.

"I think its because his dad and my mom have been getting a bit closer, if you know what I mean." I said. He grimaced and nodded.

"Hey Katie! We're going now. You coming?" Shawn asked. I shock my head and tossed him the keys.

"Let Gus drive, Shawn. Oh, and ask your dad about a break in last week. It may be helpful" I told him. He nodded and walked away, looking way to happy. Meaning he was going to drive. Sneaking little-

"Your letting Gus drive?" Carlton asked me, walking over to his desk. I shrugged

"I don't want to go, I already know what they are going to find out." I said, whispering at the end so no one over heard. He nodded and sat in his chair.

"So what are you going to do then?" He asked. I thought for a second before a great idea came to mind.

"Got any hard cases?" I asked. He nodded in response, looking confused.

"Interrogation room B. bring any case file your having trouble with." I said, jumping up and walking towards the stairs.

This should be fun.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"How do you do that?" Carlton said, leaning back in the uncomfortable room chairs.

"Its what I've been trained to do." I said. There must have been some bitterness in my tone because Carlton looked at me confused.

"Its not that I don't enjoy it." I said, trying to explain. "But sometimes having perfect memory can be difficult...especially at night." I said grimacing and looking at the wall to my right, the one away from Carlton.

I felt his arms go around me and I leaned against him.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, after a really hard case, things just get to you." He said and I shock my head.

"You can't possibly know. To smell the blood when your no where near any, to hear the exact sound of a child screaming, bursting into the room and finding you were too late to save them. The exact angle of the broken bones on a body that just fell from fifty feet. To remember all theses details from cases you haven't worked on in years." I said, a few tears sliding down my face. I felt his fingers brush against my face and whip them away, and then he hugged me tighter.

"I don't know how it feels to remember all that detail, but I do remember the worst. I'm always here for you Katie. Don't forget that. I love you" He said.

"I won't forget. and I love you too." I told him. We stayed like that for a minute, just us sitting and taking comfort in each other. Then music started to play and broke the mood in the room.

_Your worst inhibition's gonna psych you out in the end_

_I know, you know_

_I know, you know_

I quickly grabbed my phone and hit talk.

"Katie Noel speaking." I said.

"Katie! We found out who the killer is!" Shawn said. Good, sooner then they would have solved it normally.

"Be there in ten." I said, and hung up. I stood up and kissed Carlton on the check.

"You keep missing." He said pouting. I smiled and kissed him on the lips, and he took the opportunity to grab my waist and pull me into his lap.

"No you don't" I said, pulling back, "I need to go help Shawn reveal who is trying to off the residents, and Darryl Jablonsky is not going to work. He will back out in the middle of it." I said. He frowned and nodded, and let my waist go.

"I'll be back in a bit." I said and ran out of the room. I remembered something and poked my head back in.

"The blonde nurse stole the drugs, not the one with glasses." I told him and laughed when he groaned and leaned forward and to bang his head against the table.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"There is a malicious force at work in glorious pines!" Shawn said walking into the big room behind the stairs at glorious pines. He had his hand to his forehead, and I did too. Shawn, Henry and my mom followed behind.

"The recent rash of illnesses here...not an accident!" I said. "What the hell's going on here?" Markowitz asked form the couch. Seeing as we solved the case earlier then scheduled, he wasn't doing his stand up comedy. But people were still in the room and so was the one poisoning the residents. "He's a Psychic." Chelsea, the women who made bracelets for all the heart medication people in this community, said. "Maybe he's having an episode. I'm not sure about the girl though."

"I'm psychic too." I said, "And I can feel that the culprit is here." "In this room, and it's you!" Shawn pointed at Meredith. Guess who just happened to be sitting in front of where she just walked? "Me?" Markowitz asked. "Well, I can't lie. I've killed on stage." "No, no, no. Not you. Her!" I said pointing at Meredith who just set some food in front of Chelsea. "Who me? " Chelsea asked making me face palm. "No, not you." Shawn said.

"Her!" We both said "Meredith Cloverfield! "What?" She asked, pretending to be outraged.

"A name. I see a name," I said, putting my finger to my temple again.

"Help me, help me, help me, help me, help me, help me, help me," Shawn said, and leaned over to touch the shoulder of some sleeping guy. Some things never change. "Rhonda! Rhonda Cloverfield." Shawn said and stood back up. "Your dear old mother at Sunshine Meadows." I said taking a step towards Meredith. "Seventh on the waiting list to get into the pines." Shawn said, stepping forward with me. "But you couldn't stand watching her rot away at that hell hole." I said shaking my head "'cause there's no sunshine, and there's no meadows!" I almost laughed when Shawn said this, but I kept my cool. I couldn't say the same for my mom, who I could hear laugh behind me. "You love her. So you tried to bump her up that waitlist." I said. I could understand this, to a certain extent. I would do anything for my mom. "The first thing you did, break into the pharmacy, snatch yourself some blood pressure medication. And then you targeted the people that were already taking those pills, whose food you served." Shawn said "Chelsea's bracelets practically marked 'em for you." I added, and Chelsea looked at Meredith with a hurt expression. She had been used, when she thought she was doing a good thing. "First up, Oswald Chester. You knew he carbed up before a run." I continued "It was the perfect opportunity to make him overdose." Shawn said "This is outrageous. I couldn't hurt a fly." She said, a little to forceful.

"But you could." I said "But she did!" Shawn practically yelled. I saw Carlton and Juliet out of the corner of my eye and was thankful they would be able to arrest her instead of Jervis "Almost kill two other members of this community." I said "A couple more people, and you and your mother would have been reunited, and it would have felt…so good." Shawn said, finishing.

"Detective Lassiter, I believe if you check her little bag, you will find the pills." I said. He nodded and walked over to her. She struggled a bit but Lassiter got in her packet and took out the bag with pills.

"Got a prescription of these?" Jervis asked, pointing at the bag.

"Everyone currently eating, don't panic but put your utensils down and don't eat any more of it. There is a possibility it is poisoned. Please sit where you are and someone will come around to check your food." Carlton said, projecting his voice.

The was some whispers and clanks and forks and knives where set down and people talked with their friends about what just happened.

Carlton put handcuffs on Meredith and walked her out front. Our little group made our way out front too.

"Well that was interesting." My mom said.

"Your first case with us." I said. "How does it feel?"

"Like the coolest thing ever." my mom said and I laughed. Henry tapped my mom on the shoulder and pointed to a corner

"Can we talk?" He asked and my mom nodded. They walked away leaving Shawn, Gus and I to ourselves. We stood their for a moment before we all high-fived each other.

"Lets go get our check." Shawn said. I nodded.

'Lets go." I said and walked outside to my car. Shawn and Gus got in the blueberry and we met back up at the station.

We talked with Juliet while we waited for the chief, but she left to go help Carlton with the mayors son. The chief came over to us about an hour after we got to the station.

"Mr. Spencer, Miss Noel, Mr. Guster, good work on that retirement community case. Here's your check to show our gratitude." She said, handing Shawn the check. "Thank you." We all said

"And in case you were wondering, miss Cloverfield made a full confession" She said as she walked back towards her office. She was stopped, however, by Carlton and the mayors son. "I'm sorry, Chief. This Demon Spawn is beyond my help. I've tried threatening him. I've tried scaring him. I even tried bribery." He said, and practically pushed him into a chair. "I told you kids want Xboxes, not hot chocolate." Juliet said, who was walking behind Carlton. "Does anyone know how to get Swiss Miss out of silk? " Carlton asked gesturing to his tie.

"Lemon wedges, Honey." I said to him. He smiled at me a nodded. He frowned again and continued to complain to the chief. "All this kid cares about is What O'Hara is wearing and If Katie is coming back to the station." He said, and walked away to try and get some of the hot chocolate off his tie.

I looked at Julies and she nodded at me. We walked over to the chief and Juliet started talking.

"Chief?"

"Yes?"

"This kid has some sort of strange attachment to us." Juliet said, gesturing between the two of us.

"maybe we should try talking to him." I said.

"Use my office." She said and moved aside to let us through the door.

"Hey you." Juliet said, and the kid looked up.

"lets go." I said and pointed to the door. He nodded and stood up, walking into the office. I followed him and the Juliet, who shut the door.

He sat in the chair and Julies and I leaned against the desk. I smiled at him and so did Julies.

'Now you listen here, kid." Julies said, now looking stern. I followed her look and partially glared at the kid.

"You will start by apologizing to my friend, because what you said was just plain out rude." Julies continued to say, leaning forward

"After that you are going to get off your ass and go apologize to Carlton. He does a lot of stuff around here and he doesn't need crap from little want-to-be punk kids." I said leaning forward even more then Julies.

"Do we have an understanding?" Juliet asked pointing in between the three of us. The boy nodded and Julies and I leaned in, blocking our faces, to whisper to the kid.

"that was just a show to all the people outside watching." Julies said.

"We still want you to apologize to Carlton, because it will piss him off more then anything to know we accomplished what he couldn't do in less then five minutes." I said. "but also because he is a good cop, and deserves the apology. And a thank you for keeping The streets clean"

"But we never want to see you back in this station unless its because you decided to become a cop, or bad things are going down. Is that clear?" Julies asked

The boy nodded and we pulled away some.

"I want you to go out there now, I want you to be polite and apologize to Carlton. Got it?" I said. The boy nodded and Julies and I leaned back all the way. He stood up, looking pretty scared and a little freaked out about what just happened. He walked out of the office and me and Julies looked at each other.

"Do I have the same smug look you have?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yes. You do" She said trying not to laugh. We walked out of the office and saw the boy already walked over and started talking to Carlton. I saw Shawn and Gus were trying to look busy and The chief just looked proud.

The boy looked back to us after Carlton had said something, and me and Julies pointed back to him. The kid turned around and said something else. Carlton nodded and the kid turned back to us. We both snapped our fingers and pointed to a chair, which he sat in.

Carlton looked from us, to the kid, then back to us. I smiled at him, and I think Julies did too but I didn't look. Carlton walked over to us along with Gus, Shawn and the chief but Julies and I linked arms and walked down the hall, trying to laugh.

"You know Shawn is staring at your ass?" I whispered to her. She tried to stifle her laugh.

"You know Carlton is looking at yours?" She said as we walked down the stairs and out of sight.

We started laughing as soon as we rounded the corner downstairs, not being able to hold it any longer.

"That was awesome!" I said.

"I know! Did you see Shawn's face?" She asked.

'Did you see that kid's face?" I asked "I think he was more scared because of our mood swings in the office." I said which made us laugh some more.

Another case down, with me only being sick this time. What could possibly go wrong next case?


	19. Lights, Camera, Kiddnapping Part 1

**I am really sorry. This is late, and its short, and I am so sorry.I had mega writers block with this, because I don't really like this episode much. Then I had this idea, and I'm not sure how its going to work so It may take me a bit to post the next chapter.**

**That, and its fair week and I have a job their. **

**But just remember, I won't quit on this story. Not now, not ever. It will be updated at least every two weeks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. =(**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**Lights, Camera...Homicidio Part 1**

**or**

**Lights, Camera...Kiddnapping Part 1**

"but mom" I said, in a probably very whinny voice.

"No buts, Katie. You will just have to go the week without seeing Carlton. Now hand me that shirt" She said. I gave her the shirt I was holding and she packed it into the suitcase that was laying her bed at Henrys house.

"its not just Carlton." I said blushing. So it might mostly be Carlton but whatever. "It also because Shawn should be getting the new case. From the Spanish soap thing."

"Good, they you won't be there when that girl goes psycho and starts shooting off the nail gun," she said. I frowned at her and my mom sighed.

"Katie, I want this week to be fun. But I also want you to have a week away so you can think about changes you are going to make."

"I'm only making small ones." I pointed out and she nodded.

"That's true, for now. I know your thinking about making sure Shawn doesn't go out with Abigail." I opened my mouth to protest but she held up her had to get me to stop.

"I know you, Katie. You would be helping Juliet get with Shawn and be protecting Abigail at the same time. But I want you to think of how that could effect the ying-yang case." She said and I signed, knowing she was right and knowing that I would be going on this trip with my mom no matter what.

"Alright. I see your point." I said.

"Good. This week will be fun. I missed you while you were gone for those three months and we haven't got to spend much time together since I came here." She said.

"I know. And I am sorry about that. This week will be great." I said, not lying. This week get away at a spa in Seattle, Washington was going to be awesome.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"I can't believe your leaving us." Shawn said, pacing back and forth in front of my desk at the psych office.

"Its only for a week, you know." I pointed out.

"Last time you left for a week you got in a terrible accident." Shawn exclaimed, throwing his hands up while he finally stopped pacing.

"I'll be careful not to get hurt there." I said.

"But what if we get a case?" Shawn asked.

"You can handle it without me. " I said, "Its not like you didn't solve them when I wasn't here."

"yeah but last time you left those notes. This time you will be too far away." Shawn said

"You know, they do make a thing called a phone." I pointed out. "It can be used to call people from places far away."

"yes, but I can never find the phone. Gus is always losing it."

"I do not. If you would just put it back on the charger instead of where ever the hell you put it, we wouldn't have this problem." Gus said from his desk. "And I think Katie should go and have fun. Stop trying to get her to stay. Its only a week."

"A lot can happen in a week, Gus." Shawn said.

"Shawn, everything will be fine. I'll see you guys next Sunday and when you get a case, give me a call. O.k?" I said, grabbing my suit case that I had next to my desk. It was already packed with some clothes.

"Alright. But I want a call from you every night. I want to know hoe your doing and if your eating enough-" Shawn said, lecturing me as I walked out the door and put my suitcase in my car.

"I will, mom." I said back jokingly as I got into the driver seat. Shawn walked over and I rolled down the window.

"O.k., so your don't need to say all that when you call, but you know. It will be different with out you here." Shawn said frowning. I know he was thinking back to the time I disappeared.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen at the spa. I'll be back before you know it and be helping you guys solve cases in no time." I said. He smiled, though it seemed some what forced.

"Bye Katie" He said.

"Bye Shawn." I said and pulled out of the parking spot.

Time to say good bye to Julies and Carlton.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"I'm going to miss you!" Julies said as she gave me a big hug at her desk.

"I know, I'll miss you too. But I'll be back in a week." I said. She nodded and pulled away.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Take this" I said handing her an envelope. "When the new cop arrives, read it." I said. She looked confused but nodded.

"can I ask you something?" Juliet said. I nodded. "well, I was just wondering-" she dropped her voice to a whisper and I leaned in to hear "-when Shawn is going to tell me he isn't psychic."

I pulled back and saw her blushing. "I'm going to convince him to tell you sometime soon." I told her and she nodded.

"There's Carlton. I know you want to say goodbye to him." Julies said, pointing behind me. I turned and saw Carlton coming up the stairs that lead to the interrogation rooms.

"bye Julies" I said, "See you in a week."

"Bye Katie" She said smiling a sad smile. I then started walking towards Carlton, who had already caught sight of me and was walking towards me.

He came up and gave me a huge hug.

"I'll miss you." He whispered in my ear

"I won't be gone long." I said back.

He pulled away, but held me at arms length. He was looking at my face, almost like he was memorizing every detail.

Oh my god he was.

"Stop it." I said, smacking his arm.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"memorizing my face like you will never see me again. I'll be back in a week." I said. He sighed and nodded, pulling me back into a hug

"I'll call you every night. I promise. At eight, o.k.?" I said. He nodded

"Alright Katie. I love you" He said

"I love you too." I told him smiling. He pulled away from me and stepped back all the way. That's when we both noticed a lot of people staring at us. I saw Carlton start blushing and I knew my checks were definitely stained red.

"What are you all staring at?" Carlton asked loudly. "Get back to work, MCNAB!"

"yes, sir?" McNab asked, walking up to Carlton smiling his cheerful smile.

"Could you get me some coffee, please?" Carlton asked. The smile feel from McNab's face into one of shock. I stared at Carlton with wide eyes and looked towards Julies, who was also shocked. Everyone in the station was.

Carlton Lassiter just asked for coffee. He even said please.

"What?" Carlton asked looking around. Then his eyes lit up, he must have figured out what he said, and he turned back to McNab.

"Get me some coffee. Now." He said and McNab smiled again

"Yes, Sir." and he walked away.

"your going soft on him." I whispered to Carlton. He didn't say anything for a moment.

"He's a good cop. He will make a good detective one day." he finally said. I smiled and nodded.

"I have to be going." I told him, noticing the time. "My mom wants me to meet her at henrys in ten minutes to pick her up." Me and my mom decide to take my car for the trip.

"Goodbye Katie." He said, and gave me a gentile kiss "I love you."

"Love you too." I said, and walked away. I left the station and got in my car, turning it on and driving away from the station to Henry's to get my mom.

The guys could handle the case while I was away, and Julies wouldn't get a harassment charge against her. It would give me time to figure out what I should do about Abigail and some of the other big cases.

What could possibly go wrong at a spa?

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

**Mystery Persons POV**

I pulled my car over on the street across from the station and watched as Katie walked inside. About ten minutes later she came out and got in her car. She pulled out of the station and I turned on my car and followed her.

She was the reason he is dead. She knew and she could have stopped it. I will get revenge for my husband.

She is going to pay. I just need to make sure she is at the spa before I started my little plan. She is going to know how I feel.

Take that, Bitch.

* * *

**Reviews? What do you think will happen? I know the station was weird, but I was just thinking what would happen if Carlton ASKED McNab for his coffee instead of demanding it?**


	20. Lights, Camera, Kiddnapping Part 2

**So in this chapter, there is a lot of switching between POV's so you can know what is going on. **

**It will say when there is a POV change, and where the person is when the POV has been changed.**

**This took me forever to upload because I wasn't sure if I liked it. I still don't, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Lights, Camera...Homicidio Part 1**

**or**

**Lights, Camera...Kiddnapping Part 1**

**If you guys Get confused, read this here:**

**(To let you guys know, It will be four days into Katie's seven day trip with her mom when something happens to Carlton. Katie knows a day early, which will be explained, and the Spanish soap case will be solved by Shawn in three days, thanks to Katie giving him clues over the phone. Just incase you get confused.)**

***In Washington, Katie's POV***

Driving to the spa in Washington took about 20 hours, because I refused to stop and sleep along the way. I took me a few minutes to find the Spa but I found it eventually.

I parked and me and my mom walked inside. It was cool, and it smelled like lavender and roses. The walls were a beige color and there were flowers on small tables along the wall. The lights were slightly dimmed and soft music was playing.

A few people were inside, most walking around in big white robes. There was a large desk, with a sign saying check in, up ahead with a few workers behind it, and some people in street clothes standing in line.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the . Do you have a reservation?" A women said. She was older, forty-three or forty-four, and was dressed in black suit with a white blouse underneath. A red name tag said her name was Jen.

"Hello, and yes we do have a reservation. We have a room for 5 nights here." I said. Her smile grew.

"Well right over there is our check in, ladies. Do you need someone to take your bags up to your room?" She asked.

"No, I think we have it." My mom said. Jen nodded and we walked over when another women, this time about thirty but dressed the same, checked us in and pointed us towards the elevator.

The room was on the third floor so we walked towards them and got in.

My mom pressed the third floor button, and was about to say something but before she could say something my phone started ringing.

"Yes Shawn?" I asked. Thanks to caller I.D. I knew it was him.

"So this is the coolest case ever! Why aren't you here?" He asked me. I laughed.

"I'll be back for the next awesome case. Don't worry!"

"Alright" He said, his voice slightly disappointed.

"Hey, don't be sad. I have a clue that will save you a whole day of snooping and humiliation from Carlton." I said.

"Awesome! Spill it!"

Laughing I told him, and the elevator dinged signaling it was time to get off. I grabbed my bag, and walked down the hall still talking to Shawn. Lucky I had my mom to look for our room.

"Thanks Katie" Shawn said.

"No problem! See you in a week." I said.

"Talk to you tomorrow" he replied back.

"of course. Bye"

'Bye.'

I hung up my phone and put it in my pocket just as we got to the room. My mom opened it and we walked inside.

This week would be the most relaxing week ever.

**OOOOO *In front of a firing range, Mystery persons POV* OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

"Thanks again for doing this." I told Bill.

"It's no problem Sammy. He was my friend too." Bill said to me. He lowered the ski mask and He got out of my car. He darted across the street, avoiding the street lights perfectly, and made it to Detective Lassiter's car.

He crouched near the back door, his back towards me. I knew he was fiddling with the lock, trying to make it open. A few seconds later he opened the door, and got inside the vehicle.

Now we just had to wait.

About an hour later, The detective came out of the building, waving goodbye to the person inside. He unlocked his car, opened the driver door, got in, and shut it. The headlights turned on and I held my breath.

**OOOOO *Inside the car, Bills POV* OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

I watched as he got in and shut the door. He put the key in the ignition and then I moved.

I quickly put the wire rope around his neck and pulled back against his neck, strangling him slightly.

"Don't struggle, and I won't tighten the rope." I told him. His hands flew up and he tried to wiggle his way out. I pulled tighter and he gasped,

"If you stop moving, detective, I won't have to kill you. Wouldn't want that pretty little girl of yours to be without you." I told him. He froze and slowly lowered his hands to his lap. I let the rope go just a bit.

"See? We can all be friends. Here is how its going to work. Your going to flash your headlights twice. No more, no less. Then you are going to make a right out of the parking lot. Got it?"

"Yes." He said, thought gritted teeth. He flashed the headlights, my signal to Sammy that everything worked, and he drove forward taking a right.

"It's a left at the next light." I told him after we had been driving a while. He turned and kept driving.

"Now turn here and get on the thruway." I said to him. He did as he was asked. I was surprised he didn't put up much of a fight, but never relaxed my grip on the rope around his neck.

We drove in silence for about twenty minutes before he spoke.

"Is there supposed to be a black car following us?" The detective asked.

"Yes." I said simply. I didn't want to give too much information away. Not that he would get away to arrest us, but still. Less information the better.

It was silent for ten more minutes before he took his hand off the wheel and reached over. I tightened the rope and he gasped, swerving a little, but put his hand back.

"Ten and Two, detective." I said.

"Just thought a little music would be nice." He replied. I didn't say anything, and he didn't talk again.

Thirty minutes later I told him to get off the thruway and make a left at the light. We kept going until the nice houses and businesses turned into abandoned shops and crack houses.

"Another left." I said. He turned the car and drove for two more minutes.

"Pull in here." I told him. There was an drive way into an empty lot for an old abandoned window and door manufacture. Plenty of places to hide, and stash a body if it came down to it like I know Sammy wanted it too.

Sammy's car pulled in after us, and we pulled over near the over grown fence. She got out of the car, and came over holding a gun. She knocked on the window three times, letting me know that no one was around.

"I want you to take your left hand and unlock your door, then put it back on the wheel."

He did this, and Sammy opened the door, pointing the gun at the detective.

"You can release him, Bill. Grab his gun while your at it." I nodded, letting the rope fall into his lap and reaching for the gun in the detectives holster. I took it out and gave it to Sammy.

"Alright, Carlton, I want you to put your hands where I can see them and exit the vehicle slowly."

The detective did as he was asked, and I got out as well.

"Not used to being on the receiving end of that line, huh?" Sammy said, smiling wickedly. She walked around and pointed the gun to the back of his neck.

"Where is your phone?" She asked.

"Left pocket." He said. Sammy looked at me and nodded towards the detective. I got the hint and stepped towards him, reaching in his pocket and grabbing his phone. I gave it to Sammy and she put it in her pocket.

"Now walk forward, towards the entrance. Bill, hide the cars."

I nodded and started talking the grass and plants from the fence and moving them to cover the cars. There were so much plants that it covered the cars. It also helped this place was in the back, away from the street which not many people used anyway.

I walked into the building to see that Sammy had already gone downstairs and handcuffed the detective's arms and duck taped his feet. He was sitting on an old couch we put down here. Jeff, our other friend how was helping us out with our plan, sat in the corner behind some high tech equipment.

"We are going to have fun, detective." Sammy said. "And that pretty little bitch of yours is going to get to watch. But first we need to get her home. So that means we have to wait a bit."

As Sammy talked, she moved over to a table that had some random things on it. One of them being a rag and a bottle. She tipped the bottle, letting the cloth get wet, and set the bottle back down.

"I'm a very patient person, Detective. So I can wait for my fun. But just incase you aren't as patient as me, why don't you take a nice little nap?"

Sammy was walking forward, stalking her pray. She got close and shoved the cloth under the mans nose.

"No." he said, muffled a bit from the cloth. He tried to pull away but he couldn't because he was handcuffed to the pole. After a minute, he slumped over on the couch.

"Sweet dream detective." She said.

**OOOOO *The morning after this happened, Third person POV* OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Gus was driving a blue echo, also known as the blueberry, to the station. Inside the car was also Shawn Spencer, well known "psychic" detective and lover of all things Pineapple.

And blonde detectives.

Gus is driving to the station on Shawn's request. He thinks all Shawn want to do there is talk with a certain blonde detective, but he is wrong.

Shawn also want to annoy a certain head detective of Irish decent.

And pick up Their check for solving the Spanish Soap case. They need the cash, which Shawn already planed out what they are going to spend it on.

The two me stopped along the way at Shakin' Smoothie so Shawn could get his morning dose of pineapple, and then went over to the station.

Walking in the station, Shawnn immediately noticed something was off. Everyone was more up-tight, running around even more. Even Buzz, who was almost all smiles, looked serious and was frowning.

"Oh good, I was just about to call you." Chef Vick said, walking over to Gus and Shawn.

"I sensed that this case couldn't wait." Shawn said, "And came as quickly as I could."

"When does Katie get back?" The chef asked abruptly. Gus thought that it was best if he answered, seeing as Shawn would do it in some roundabout way.

Everyone looked to stressed out to handle Shawn's roundabout answers today.

"In three days, but I assure you that any case you have for us, Katie can be informed of it within five minutes." Gus told her.

"Good. Then you and Mr. Spencer are in charge of telling her about the latest case. Follow me to my office." The chef said. She was slightly happy that she wasn't the one who had to tell Katie what had happened but she still wasn't happy. She wished no one had to tell her, or that this didn't happen at all.

The chef walked towards her office, Gus and Shawn trailed behind her. Walking in only Juliet was there, and she looked extremely stressed and worried. She also looked like she would burst into tears at any moment.

"hey Julies," Shawn greeted her with a smile. It pained him to see her so upset, and hoped that some of his cheerfulness would rub off onto her. He will admit, she did try to smile a bit, but it didn't really work because the next words out of his mouth was "Where is our favorite head detective?"

"That's the problem, Mr. Spencer." The chef said sitting behind her desk, "No one knows where he is."

There was a pause before Gus spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"Carlton didn't show up for work today." Julies said.

"Maybe he overslept." Shawn said shrugging. He did it all the time, after all. He knew that it wasn't really a good excuse though. He knew that Carlton Lassiter would never oversleep and miss work. If anything, now that Katie was gone, he would wake up earlier and come to work to keep his mind off his missing girlfriend.

In fact, That was what Carlton had done the past four days.

"Carlton has never overslept and missed a call from work. He only called in late the one time Mrs. Noel was sick, and since Mrs. Noel is still in Washington and Carlton is not answering his phone, it is my belief that something has happened."

"Has anyone checked his home?" Gus asked. He now was worried too. Though Carlton didn't make the greatest impression when they first met, or when the met the fifteen-some cases after, he was much better now that Katie was in his life.

Gus considered him a very good friend, and now that friend was missing. He would help in anyway to get him back.

He also knew that if they didn't, Katie would be devastated. They had to find him before something bad happened. If it didn't happen already.

"That is the first place we looked. He wouldn't be at the psych office, because Katie isn't back." Julies said. Gus was happy she spoke, because he didn't like the way his thoughts were headed.

"I don't think I need to stress to you how important it is that we get detective Lasiter back. I want any visions you may have about his whereabouts reported as soon as they happen."

"Of course chef. Now if you don't mind, Gus has to go let Katie know what has happened to her beloved." Shawn said. He didn't want to be the one to tell Katie about Carlton. He didn't like to tell the people he loved bad news.

'First of all, we don't know what happened. We just know he isn't here. Secondly, why do I have to do it?" Gus asked. He certainly didn't want to tell her.

"Because Gus, you know I get emotional about these things. She is going to cry, then I'm going to cry. I'm a sympathetic crier."

"No you aren't. That's me."

"I've heard it both ways"

The two men argued as they walked out of the room. Juliet made to leave, she wanted to find he partner, and her best friends boyfriend, as soon as possible.

"Detective O'Hara." The chef said before she could fully leave her office. Juliet turned and looked back toward her.

"We will find him." The chef said, trying to reassure Juliet. She nodded and left the office. She sat at her desk and forced herself not to think about the fact that the chef never said if we would find him dead or alive.

**OOOOO *All over the place, Katie's POV* OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

The phone call from Shawn was unnecessary. I already knew.

I didn't believe the letter when I got it, it was in a red envelope, and I thought it was some prank.

Mom and I packed as fast as we could.

We checked out and started driving back to Santa Barbra.

Why wasn't I driving my car? Oh right, because I couldn't focus. All I could think of was Carlton being hurt somewhere. I had called his phone so many times in the last six hours it was crazy.

Of course the letter said that if I contacted the police in the next twenty four hours about his disappearance, he would die. They said the had the police station bugged, and they would know.

So I couldn't call Carlton while he was possibly at work, even if it was is cell, because if they did have the place bugged, and that's a big IF I couldn't risk, they would hear him reassure me that he was fine. That he wasn't kidnapped by some psycho bitch who wanted revenge.

So I didn't call the police and I didn't call Carlton until I knew he would be out of work. I must have miss judged the time of that, because Carlton didn't pick up his phone when I did call. Not once.

The worst moment of my life was when Shawn called me and told me what I had feared. I hung up before he could really finish and didn't answer my phone until my mom pulled my car into the psych parking lot.

I ran into the office, and saw Shawn pacing and Gus looking extremely worried sitting in his chair.

"where is he?" I said, near hysteria. I ran my fingers through my hair, probably making it messier. "Shawn, this prank has gone to far tell me where he is!"

"Katie." Shawn said, walking over and grabbing my shoulders, making me look at him. In his eyes are saw the truth. Carlton was gone, someone had really taken him. I felt something wet roll down my cheek and finally I broke down.

I sobbed into Shawn's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"I'll find him for you Katie. We will get him back, I promise."

I think I nodded into his shoulder. I'm not sure though. Gus came over and put his arm around me and lead me over to the couch. Shawn, Gus and I sat down but I couldn't stop crying.

My mom came in at some point, and Shawn and Gus left so it was just me and my mom for a while. One thought kept running through my head.

He was gone.

* * *

**Yes, I am pure evil because I am stopping there. Next week I should have the next chapter up, but I make no promises. School sucks but it does come first.**

**Review?**


	21. Psych Employees Never Say Die P1

**Hello readers! Welcome to the next chapter, which is NOT a normal psych case. **

**I would also like to say **

**I DO NOT SHIP CARLTON AND WHAT EVER HER NAME IS FROM SEASON 6.**

**he would never fall for a criminal. stupid writers.**

**I KNOW WHATS BEST FOR YOUR CHARATERS!**

***cough* anyway, onward with the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I dont own psych. I just like to manipulate the characters how i see fit.**

* * *

**Psych Employees Never Say Die Part 1**

Waking up I looked at my clock. It read 12am. I was in my own bed. How did I get here?

I thought back to the last thing I remember, which was not a good idea. Ignorance is bliss after all.

I remembered Carlton being kidnapped and no idea where he was. Just the note from the psycho who kidnapped him saying to be ready today. But for what?

I walked out of my room into the actually office where there were lights on. Shawn was passed out at his desk and Gus was on the floor. I thought of the hangover episode and I looked over to the couch, but I don't know why. I knew he wouldn't be there with woody.

I shuddered at that thought, and tried to think of something else, but the only thought that came was of Carlton and what he could be going through…

I moved to go get some water, make myself busy so I wouldn't think of him and I wouldn't start crying again.

I guess I made too much nose because Shawn shot up and him, along with his chair, went flying back into the wall which made a loud enough sound to wake Gus up.

"What the hell?" Gus said as he Stood up.

"Sorry Buddy." Shawn said as he rubbed his head, which he must have hit.

"morning." I muttered to them as I turned on the faucet to get my water.

"Hi Katie!" Shawn said in an overly cheery voice. "What are you up to this…er…" He looked outside, then at the clock. He frowned a for a second before the fake cheerful smile came back "morning?"

"Getting some water." I said, but I think it came out more like a question.

"Are you feeling alright? Any depression or suicidal thoughts?" Gus asked.

"Gus!" Shawn hissed at him giving him a look.

"What? it's a serious question to ask someone who has lost someone close to them. I was-" He was cut of by the sound of shattering glass. It was my cup which I dropped. I quickly reached down and started picking up the pieces, which wasn't a good idea because within the first two pieces I cut myself.

No sooner had that happened then Shawn's hand was gently taking mine, his other hand wrapping around my shoulder and he helped me stand up. He lead me over to the sink where Gus had already turned the water on.

"Suicidal thoughts." Gus "whispered" to Shawn.

"Goonies never say die, Gus. I think we should take up that moto." Shawn said as he moved my hand under the water. I didn't realize how deep the glass had cut. It stained the water red and as it went down the drain I thought of Gus's words. What would I do if Carlton was really dead?

As the water stained with my blood moved don the drain, I knew what I would do. But I wouldn't until I was absolutely sure he was dead. None of that stupid killing myself before I'm positive like that girl in the one book. Moonlight? Sunlight? Twilight? That last one sounded right.

"I won't kill myself Gus until I'm 100 percent positive he's dead." I said. I felt the guys tense as those words came out of my mouth.

"I wouldn't let you do that. I'll lock you in a padded room myself before I let you kill yourself." Shawn said to me as he took my hand out of the water and dried it.

"I'd help him build the freaking padded room if we had to." Gus said ass he took a bandage out from some place, where u have no idea. He wrapped my hand with this bandage.

"Thanks." I said when he finished. Shawn had already gone and got a broom while Gus wrapped my hand, and started sweeping up the glass.

"Ill get it Shawn." I said but he shook his head.

"I got it. Go sit on the couch." I didn't argue, I just went and sat down, cradling my hand which was really starting to hurt.

What a horrible start to a horrible day.

***Meanwhile at the police station in Santa Barbra* (Third POV)**

Karen Vick sat at her desk looking over some paperwork. It took her a minute to realize she had read the same line about four times now.

Sighing she put the paper down. It was no surprise, really, that she couldn't focus. Her head detective, and dare she say friend, was missing. Everyone had been working all day, but no leads. She received a phone call a few hours ago that Mrs. Noel had returned home and had already known he was missing.

She felt sorry for her, and thought of how she would feel if her husband was ever kidnapped. She immediately shut that thought out, no need to imagine here. She needed to focus on solving this case. For Katie's sake.

First she needed coffee. She got up and walked out of her office, heading towards the table with the coffee maker. On her way she noticed more people working overtime then normal. One of them was Juliet, no surprise there. She was Carlton's partner after all, and Katie's best friend.

All of a sudden there was a sound of the power shutting off and everything went dark. There were sounds of protest but then the power went back on and everyone went back to what they were doing, or waited for their compute to turn back on. There was a storm going on after all, it was common for the station to lose power for a few seconds.

There was a scream and everyone looked towards Juliet. She had her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were wide, staring at whatever was on her computer screen. Buzz was the first to run over and his normally smiling face went into a horrified look.

"Oh my god." he said. On that screen was Carlton, tired to a chair in a some what nice looking space. He was slumped over, clearly passed out, but no visible signs of injury. Walls painted yellow, cream rug. A lamp sat in the corner behind him.

By this time the chef and many others had crowed around the computer.

"Someone get the techs. Now!" Karen shouted out.

"They went home, ma'am." Someone said in a shaky voice.

"Call them." She said, and he jogged away, going to look up their numbers as fast as possible.

"Hello to everyone at the Santa Barbra police department." A womans voice said, coming out of Juliets computer. She walked over to Carlton and put her hand on his shoulder.

She looked nice just like the room. Her hair lay straight on her shoulders, while a black dress clung to her body.

"I am…well I'm not going to tell you that right now, But I am here to provide you with some entertainment. You might just want to call in those psychics of yours, and get them here in the next half hour. That's when the fun starts! I'll leave you guys to it while I wake up detective Lassiter over here. Bye-bye for now" She winked and the screen cut to black. No one said anything for a moment until Julies talked.

"I'll call Shawn and Katie."

***back at the psych office***

Shawn cleaned up the mess from the glass, which is shocking. I never seen him clean anything in his life. He always somehow convinced Gus to do it. As he did that the phone rang. I reached over to the table and grabbed it.

"Psych office. Katie Noel speaking." I said.

"Katie. You need to come to the station." Juliet said.

"What happened?" I asked, my blood running cold. "Is he…?" I couldn't finish the sentence, couldn't say the words _is he dead?_

"No, but this might be worse. Come down here, with Shawn and Gus if you can wake them."

"They are up. There here actually. We'll be on our way. Bye"

"Bye."

I hung up and saw Gus and Shawn staring at me.

"I'm going to get changed, then we are going to the department." I said and got up. I ran into my room, changed as fast as I could and opened the door.

Gus and Shawn were already by the door, Gus holding my keys. I walked past them and opened the door. Outside it was storming, how perfect. I heard the doors to my car unlock, Gus had hit the unlock button on my keys. I ran outside to the passenger side, Shawn getting in the back and Gus got into the drive seat.

Ten minutes later we were running into the police station, which was surprisingly very busy for it being almost 1am.

Not so surprising, considering who was missing. Carlton had become a lot more likable to people then he was in the actually show.

"Katie" Juliet said as she ran up and hugged me. I hugged back tightly and then we pulled apart.

"Hi Shawn, Gus." she said looking at the guys behind me.

"hi Julies." Shawn said and Gus waved.

"What happened?" I asked her before Shawn could say anything else.

"Come over here." She tugged on my arm, dragging me over to where her computer from her desk was hooked up to a projector and was pointed at the white, large screen.

Earlier the power went out for a few seconds. When it came back on, there was…" She shook her head, and tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Shawn put an arm around her in an effort to comfort her, and I noticed the way she leaned in a bit.

"It was Carlton. Tied to a chair, and this women. She said to bring you guys here and then the "fun" would begin."

"The fun?" Gus said frowning. Before she could say anything else the screen of her computer, which showed up on the large screen, turned black and white with static and then flipped to an image I knew I would relive over and over again.

Carlton was on the screen in front of me, his hand behind his back, probably cuffed or taped, and he was sitting in a chair. His feet were bound together with duck tape, that much was clear. His eyes were blood shot, they had probably drugged him. He was sitting in a surprisingly nice room, but on the edges in the back corner I saw a bit of dirty concrete. Like only that part of the room was nice.

There was a women in a black dress and straight blond hair. Her hand dragged across his shoulder and back as she circled around the back of him. It made me sick to know another women was touching him. I didn't, couldn't, even think about what she was going to do next.

The good news is Carlton looked equally as disgusted about the women touching him as I felt.

She leaned over and got right next to his ear. She had a wickedly evil smile as she talked.

"Welcome to the land of the awake detective. Wave hi to your police station."

Carlton looked towards the camera she was just pointing at. His face then became a mask of emotion and he didn't say a word.

"Oh don't be like that , detective. Your girlfriend is at the station watching as we speak. "

Fear was in his eyes as she said that, but I think it was for me.

"Katie, I want you to leave. Don't watch th-" he tried to say. That bitch slapped him hard and that shut him up.

I couldn't help it, I let out a gasp as my hands flew up to cover my mouth.

"Get her out of here." The chief said, and I felt someone grab my arm.

"NO!" I said, a little louder then I meant it. "I…I'm fine." I lied.

"Oh no, chief. No one gets to leave. Especially not her. If she does, I'll know, and I will cut the video and kill this lovely detective here immediately."

That earned a few gasps, and the chief look a bit frightened at that.

"Oh yes chief, you've been bugged. Now I think its time for a change of back drop, don't you think? I'll be back in an hour." She looked at Carlton, who still had a red spot on his cheek from where she slapped him. "Anything else you want to say? No? Alrighty. End scene!"

The screen then cut to black. Someone turned on the lights, and no one spoke for a few seconds.

"That bitch has this place bugged." I said finally. "No one move. Shawn and I are going to try and find it. Everyone stay still and quiet."

I looked around the room, taking in everything. Did something move? It would probably be near the chief, and since she was near me, it was near me too.

Shawn moved next to me, and he walked a few steps to the table where the coffee is kept. He reached behind it, and pulled out a tiny square box.

"Give it to the techs." The chief said. He nodded and walked over across the room to them. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the bug was gone. Who was to say it was the only one though?

People started moving around again, working twice as fast to try and find Carlton. Me, I just stood there.

"Hey." Gus heard Gus say. "Why don't we go get some fresh air for a minute?"

I nodded and me and him walked over to the doors and stepped outside.

"Are you o.k?" He asked me finally.

"I'm much better then Carlton right now." I said. He put his arm around me in a friendly gesture and I leaned into him.

"I'm scared, Gus. What if we don't find him in time?"

"We will" Gus said. "I know it. I can feel it. You and Shawn can find anyone, and the police department has this as their top priority. He will be found before…"

"Before they kill him." I whispered.

* * *

**oh my, what shall happen next? will Carlton be saved? who the hell is that chick? are you reading this in a weird narrator voice? I know i am. **

**Review?**


	22. Psych Employees Never Say Die P2

**I will be updating with the last chapter of this case before the new years, as a Christmas present. I know this is short but I figured people would like some of the next part. This is an extra case, so it will have 3 parts!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Psych Employees Never Say Die Part 2**

We stayed silent for a few minutes, just standing there. Eventually Shawn came looking for us, saying the techs had some news.

We walked inside and Shawn lead us over to the table where the three techs who work at the Santa Barbra department were.

Julies and the chief were already standing there, waiting for us.

"We deactivated the bug, and from what we can tell, It was made by a guy named Jeffery Tammerson." one said. There was a hint of envy in his voice, which was explained by the tech sitting next to him when he started talking.

" He is one of the greatest techs in the world, too bad he likes to roll with the bad guys."

"It does explain why we can't trace the signal. It keeps rerouting every fifteen seconds. Definitely something Jeffery could do." The third tech said.

"Its three against one. Isn't there something you guys can think of to do?" I asked.

"We are trying! Its not like one of us can type out the entire code needed to find the computer in fifteen seconds." The second guy said.

"Right, but at least we got a name." The chief said.

"I'll go run it, see if there have been any sightings of him around." Juliet said, and she started walking away to her desk.

"Wait Julies, Where was Carlton last night?" I asked. She turned back to me.

"Shooting range on center."

"Has anyone checked it out yet?" The chief asked.

"Not that I know of." Juliet said slowly.

"Why not?" The chef asked, throwing her hands up in the air. "Send a team over there now."

"I'll go too. Ill be back in an hour." I said, and practically ran out of the station.

"Wait up Katie, We're coming with you!" Shawn yelled from behind me. I didn't answer. Instead I unlocked my car and got in, deciding I would only wait 5 seconds for them before I left.

I counted to three when the door opened and Shawn hoped in on the passenger side, Gus getting in the back. McNab got into a black and white that was next to me, and rolled down the window. I rolled down mine deciding that id wait and hear what he had to say.

He handed me one of the sirens you can just stick on a car. Good thing I didn't just drive away. This probably cut 10 minutes off the time it would take me to drive there.

"Ill be right behind you." He said. "You can count on me through this whole thing. I want you to know that…just in case you have to go against protocol."

The look on his face said he was a bit uncomfortable saying that, but then a look of determination came across his face. I knew that if it did come down to that, then I would definite add Buzz to my heroic rescue mission team.

Before I could say anything though he turned on his siren and pulled out of the station. I followed after him and we made it to the firing range in record time.

We quickly exited the car, and followed Buzz inside.

"Ah. Katie, I thought you weren't going to be back until tomorrow." Even, the owner of the small shooting range said. "And Buzz, your on duty…What happened?"

Even was good at reading people, almost as good as me. He was an ex cop, I think he said he was Henry's partner at one point.

That's besides the point. One second he was friendly shop owner. Now he was cop mode

"Carlton's been kidnapped. Held someplace we aren't sure of and we heard he was here last night.

"Yep. Left about 9 'o'clock. Flashed his head lights twice. Come to think of it, this car across the street flashed its lights twice afterwards, then followed Carlton." Realization dawned on all of us that someone was waiting in Carlton's car to kidnap him, and that two cars hidden someplace. Double the chance of finding it.

"Do you remember the car?" I asked Even.

"Yeah. Beat up, black little Volkswagen. I didn't get a look at the license plate."

"I'll call the chief, have her put an APB out for the two cars." Buzz said and walked off to the side, taking out his phone.

"Where was Carlton's car parked?" Shawn asked Even.

"Out towards the street more that way" He said pointing to the left.

"Lets go see if there is anything out there." Shawn said. I nodded and followed him while Gus followed me.

We walked over close to where Even said Carlton's car was parked and I _looked_.

There was a piece of crumpled paper and I picked it up. It turned out to be two receipts. One was for a coffee place I had passed on my way to Washington, it was an hour away from here. The other was to a hardware store near there, for a lamp some carpet and rope.

"Check this out. I passed these stores on my way to Washington. Its an hour away from here." I said, and passed the receipts to Shawn who looked, wit Gus looking over his shoulder, and then passed to buzz.

"Guys, we should have waited for forensics." Gus said, touching the corner.

"Give me it." Buzz said, holding out an evidence bag. He walked over to the car, and I'm assuming he was going to call in a forensics team for further investigation.

"Alright guys, lets get back to the station. There's only fifteen minutes before…" I said, trailing off at the end not sure what word describes a live feed of the love of your life getting tortured by complete psycho.

This should be fun! Not.


	23. Psych Employees Never Say Die P3

**A/n: This was suposed to be posted so much sooner. **

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED IN A NEW STORY: A NEW LIFE SEASON II**

**I hope you all wish to keep reading about this lovly story.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Psych Employees Never Say Die Part 3**

* * *

The trip back to the station was silent, with Gus driving because I guess I was a bit reckless before. I was glad for it though, it gave me a few moment to put my thoughts together before we got back to the station.

"Katie!" Julie's cried out when we finally made it back. Buzz went down the stairs to the lab, probably going to give them the recites to inspect and dust for finger prints. Meanwhile Juliet's arms wrapped around my neck in a hug and I hugged her back, thankful for my friend who was here for me. I knew it was hard for her too, Carlton being her partner and her friend.

"any news here?" Shawn asked once Juliet had let go of me.

"no, nothing. We are hoping the next video will led to some more clues. Did you find anything?" she asked. Before we could reply and tell her what we found, The screen being projected on the white sheet changed and the hour was up.

The women, if she was even classified as human, walked onto the screen next to Carlton, who was still sitting in the chair in what seemed like the same room. She started talking.

"hello Santa Barbra station. I see you found your bug an removed it. Now that's not playing nice. For that, Carlton gets punished."She turn around and that horrid women hitting and punching any and every inch of Carlton.

Every kick, every punch, every smack I could feel like it was my own. Every cry of pain from his mouth rang in my ears. I could feel someone try to pull me back, away from the screen, but I pulled my arm out of their grasp and held my ground.

"now, I am sure you all are wondering why I kidnapped this lovely detective here. I'll give you a hint for now. Johnny-G. I'll talk to you all in another hour! Carlton, do you have anything to say to our audience?"

"don't let Katie watc-hmpp" Carlton managed to get the beginning out, but the bitch hit him in the stomach one last time. Then the screen went took a moment for me to process what she said, but when I did I got a bit excided.

We finally had a lead!

"Shawn!" I whispered his name out excitedly. I pulled him into the corner and started talking. "Johnny-G was the guy who was killed with the car theft. She must have knew him, and was close to him."

"did you notice that she started playing with her ring when she said his name?" he asked me. I shook my head. I was to focused on Carlton and imagining how good it would be to punch that chicks face in.

"wife maybe?" I said, before some in the station called out.

"I got it! Johnny-G was connected to the case with the chop shop and drug ring. He was married to a Samantha Thomas when he was alive. Pictures of the woman match the women who kidnapped Carlton. " It was a cop named James, a new one to the station.

"does it say where she lives now? " the chief asked.

"yes, 916 W Hickory Ave in Lompoc . "

" that's about an hour away for Here!" buzz said looking at me.

"at the crime scene, there were some receipts. They were for a coffee shop and a hard wear store in Lompoc. " he kept saying.

"then maybe that's where they have him." someone called out.

"I'm sensing its an abandoned place, only that one space looks nice because they redid it to throw us off." Shawn said, putting his finger to his head.

"that narrows it down, but not by much." James said. Just then Juliet ran towards us.

"over the radio, Carlton and the other car were spotted on riverside drive in Lompoc. " she said, slightly out of breath from having ran as soon as she head the news to tell us. "it says there is 3 abandoned buildings on the riverside."

"alright people. I want all out man power on their way over there on the double. I'll contact the Lompoc police and fill them in. Let's move" the chef yelled, and then turned to me."Katie, I want you to go home-" She started saying but I cut her off.

"With all due respect, ma'ma, I plan to be getting in my car right now and driving to Lompoc."

"I won't be giving you a siren or police car to get you there. You're too close to this. Go home. That's final." The chief said before walking away.

I felt defeated. I knew by now, Julies had already hopped in her car and left.

Then I remembered Buzz.

"Come on." I said to Shawn and Gus. I ran outside, the guys right behind me, and managed to open the car to Buzz's car before he started to drive away.

"I need a ride. The chief wants me at home, but I'm going. I need to be there Buzz. Please." I begged him. He nodded.

"Of course, Katie. I understand." He said. By this time the guys were in the backseat and ready to go, so buzz pulled out of the station, put on his siren and headed towards Lampoc.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

We finally arrived at Lompoc in a little under half the time it would normally take, thanks to sirens and some were police cars from Lompoc at the first abandoned building. We were the second car from Santa Barbra to arrive. The first being Juliet.

"Julies!" I called to her. She was talking to what I assumed was the Lompoc chief of police. She waved me over, and Shawn followed me. Which meant Gus followed too.

"Mr. Garson, this is Katie, Shawn and Gus. They are consults for our police department. I was just telling Mr. Garson here that our chief should be here momentarily. Oh look, there she is now!"

"Miss Noel!" The chief called out and I winced at the tone. I was in trouble. She walked right over to me "I thought I told you to go home." She said.

"If it was your husband who was kidnapped, would you go home? I'm not getting in the way. Its not like I don't have police training. I was head detective at my old station before coming here. I know the risks. I'll stay out of the way." I said.

"You were head detective?" Shawn, Gus and Juliet all questioned at the same time

."Yes." I answered back, but kept my face looking at the chief. It showed sympathy and finally her hardened look disappeared.

"Fine. I want you by my side at all time. I want to make sure you don't do anything stupid. You too, Mr. Spencer and Mr. Guster."

"We wouldn't do anything to harm Carlton, chief. We want to see him safe and sound at home, someday having little Carlton's jrs and Katiettes. Maybe get a nice house. A little-"

"That's enough, Shawn." I said. I liked the picture that he was making me imagine in my head. The problem was, what if it doesn't come true?

"Excuse me, but would you like to know what we have done so far?" The chief of Lompoc asked.

"Of course." The chief responded.

"We have already checked one warehouse, and we are checking the next one now." A static sound came from his walking talkie that he was holding in his hand, and then a female voice.

"We are clear in this building." The women said.

"It must be the last one then. Which is this one here. Let's go!" The Lompoc chief said.

Shawn and Gus quickly grabbed my arms tight. I gave then confused looks.

"well, you know in the movies if the person they love gets kidnapped, as soon as they know where they are the person jumps to save them." Gus said.

"we didn't want you pulling a "insert 80's reference here. I get it. But I'm not going to." I said pulling my arms from them. The gave me a doubtful look And kept at my sides while I watched what was happening.

People were moving Cautiously over. Someone went around to the side where there was a wall covers in moss. Upon closer inspection, and moving some leaves, a car was uncovered. Carlton's car. And an ever closer look caught sift of the second car.

He was here.

But was he safe?

People got ready to breach the wear house and the next few minutes flew by. As promised I stayed out of the way, knowing it would do no good to get in the way. The person who always rushes in to save their beloved always causes more problems in the end. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

That is, until I heard gunfire.

I ran as fast as I could to the door, avoided people who tried to stop me, and flung it open when I got I saw a few things, even though most of my attention was on Carlton who was tied to his chair which had tipped over. Buzz had a shocked look on his face, gun raised and pointed at the bitch who was on the ground bleeding in her shoulder. There was a geek with his hands held high in the air, clearly very scared. Lastly a man on the ground being handcuffed.

All the was seen in about three seconds, and not given much other thought because Carlton was Alive. He was hurt, but alive. I kneeled down next to him and started cutting at the tape that held him with my Swiss army knife. ( of course, Henry taught Shawn to always carry one so my mom taught me.)

"oh Carlton!" I cried out placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Katie?" he said confused. Then he opened his eyes and looked at me and a smile took over his face. "I thought if never see you again" he said.

"well I'm here now. We're going to get you some help and you'll be fine soon."

"Katie. My side." he said wincing in pain. I looked at there was a knife there. It wasn't too far in but there was quite a lot of blood. I didn't dare to remove it.

"get the paramedics!" I called as I saw Carlton's eyes roll back in his head and his body go limp on the ground. I finally found Carlton.

I just hope I wasn't too late.

**OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO OOOOO**

Carlton was rushed to the hospital. The knife safely removed, his cracked ribs fixed up and the cuts on his face fixed up. It took a few weeks until he was back on his feet and ready for a new case, and i was with him the whole time. Which means i missed a few Psych cases, but thats ok.

Psych wasnt going anywhere. I had a great life, and i wasnt going to waste it.

I learned that when the police bardged into the wearhouse, the bitch stabbed Carlton with the knife and Buzz had shot Miss Bitch when she did. The geek fessed up right away the the muscle and him got quite a bit of jail time.

with all the cases i missed taking care of Carlton, one season of psych was down.

Hopefully, i still had a whole life time to go.


	24. Season 2 of a New life

**A/N: A New Life season 2 has been posted. Please enjoy!**

**Full summery:**

**Katie is back, and it is time for season 3 of psych. With Shawn's mom coming to town, what will happen to between henry and Katies mom? Will Shawn tell Juliet the truth she already knows? And how did Carltons kiddnapping affect him? This added into the psych episodes you know and love like Gus walks into a Bank, Lassie did a Bad Bad thing and A Evening with Mr. Yang**


End file.
